A Game of Thrones: The Wolf, the Lion, and the Rose
by Ren Trigger-Rose
Summary: The events of Game of Thrones with 3 OCs added in. Tywin Lannister seeks for his daughter Leila to marry Robb Stark, Miriam Tyrell tries to increase her family's position by marrying Theon Greyjoy, and Lydia Stark struggles with her identity while protecting her sister from the brutal politics of King's Landing.
1. Chapter 1 Lydia

_I just wanted to give a little bit of background to the story. Two of my friends and I decided to come up with a story about various "Imagines" we found on tumblr. One included a Stark OC, a Lannister OC, and the third a Tyrell OC. This mainly follows the show but with a few twists here and there for our characters. I invented the Lannister (she doesn't not appear in this chapter) and my friends invented the Stark and the Tyrell. Also, I of course don't own Game of Thrones, but I think that's pretty obvious._

 **Chapter 1 Lydia**

Making sure the shaft was completely straight, Lydia Stark drew the arrow back. It brushed against her face; she liked the sensation. Her boots sank into the North's snow. She held her breath, but for some reason she could still hear breathing. Ignoring it, she let the arrow fly straight and true.

And it certainly did fly straight and true –right into the beast's heart. Her sister, or rather half-sister, Arya whooped. Lydia lowered the bow and gave Arya a stern look.

"Be quiet, or you'll scare away the other animals," Lydia told her.

Arya, at only twelve years old, looked embarrassed. Her cheeks turned red, but it wasn't the usual redness of the cold. Lydia placed one hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"It's alright. That beast was plenty big enough for supper. We'll return tomorrow if we need more," Lydia said. "Did you see my posture when I let my arrow loose? Did you see how I kept my shoulders and how I spread my legs? It's all in the stance. If you want to be a master with the bow, you have to master the stance."

Arya nodded, and Lydia giggled, knowing that Arya was taking mental notes. Of her two sisters, she got along more with Arya. She was able to talk with Sansa and enjoyed her company, but she preferred the woods and preferred the open air to stuffy castle life.

"Why don't you ever challenge Robb?" Arya asked. "You could beat him in an archery match."

"Because Robb is father's first born," Lydia said, sighing. "It doesn't look good for younger sisters to outshine their older brothers." And bastard sisters at that. "Come on. We need to find the deer before it gets too far."

Arya nodded, and the sisters ran off into the wood.

Their prize was easy enough to find. It had ran to the frozen creek and died right on the shore. Lydia produced a knife from her cloak and began gutting the animal right there. Arya watched in fascination as her sister didn't even flinch at the blood soaking her hands. Lydia ripped the intestines out and dropped them in the snow.

"I want to hunt like that someday," Arya muttered.

"Next time I'll let you take the shot," Lydia said. "Here. Take that."

Arya's eyes widened when Lydia handed her a slop of deer innards. Lydia turned her face away from Arya to keep working, but she couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't let Septa Mordane see those hands of yours," Lydia said. "She'd die from the shock. I'll take the deer inside; you will escape to get cleaned up."

"Why won't mother and father let me be like you?" Arya asked. "They've never complained about you running off. They never cared when you fought the boys and won. They never cared about anything. But when I pick up so much as a stick, it's Arya this and Arya that and they won't let me do anything!"

"Don't worry about it. Mother tried to stop me too when I was your age."

"And what happened?"

"I showed her that it was part of me. That, and we came to a compromise. If I stopped challenging all the possible suitors, she'd let me continue with my fencing and hunting. Life is all about compromises. I know you don't like the Septa's lessons, but deal with them and mother will be much more forgiving."

Arya groaned, and Lydia chortled.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not made for the courts. I don't think I can come to a compromise," Arya grunted.

"Just do what Septa Mordane tells you to do, and you'll be fine. Make a game out of it. That's what I did. Tell you what; if you are able to behave at the next dinner, I'll challenge Robb in an archery match and you can see him lose for once."

Upon hearing that, Arya lit up and giggled. Then Lydia told her that they needed to get back. Lydia slung the deer over her back (it had been made lighter after she gutted it) and Arya trotted behind her, awed by the way her sister was able to move just like any man. The trip through the forest was brief, and soon they saw the towers of the castle.

Winterfell's castle was large and looked grim to most, but for Lydia, it was home. The fortress was grey, but it was strong and nearly impeachable. Their banners, the head of a direwolf, decorated the walls. Even though deep down she knew she wasn't a full Stark, Lydia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when she saw her father's sigil.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and then go to Septa Mordane. She should be having a lesson with Sansa," Lydia told Arya.

"Okay, but don't forget your promise!" Arya said and then ran off.

Lydia watched her go and had to smile. Silly Arya. She was just a child and yet so determined to prove herself. She went on, starting to feel the weight of the animal on her shoulders. As she came closer, people started noticing her and pointing. She didn't care; let them talk. But the damn deer was getting heavier with each step. Just when she thought it was too much for her –

"Watch it!" It was Jon and he took the deer from her.

"Hey! I was fine!" She said angrily.

"What would happen if Lady Stark saw you with that?" Jon asked her.

Jon Snow was supposedly her bastard brother, but only their father, Lady Stark, and Robb knew that he was in fact her twin brother. The two didn't possess an ounce of Tully blood in their veins, but they looked like Starks. Both had thick curly black hair and grey eyes, features common amongst the Starks. Jon and Lydia never talked about their relationship, sworn to secrecy. Not even Arya knew the truth.

"It's a nice kill, though," Jon said. He trudged forward, and Lydia followed. "Did you take Arya with you?"

"Naturally. She wouldn't leave me alone," she answered.

"Lady Stark is going to be having a talk with you, I daresay. She wants Arya to become a lady, not a huntress," said Jon.

"I've already spoke with Arya about it. I know what Mother thinks," Lydia said without thinking. Then she winced. Lady Stark was not her mother. She had been raised as her daughter, but deep down, she knew very well that Lady Stark was not her mother.

No one knew who Jon's and Lydia's mother were…except their father, and he made a point to never talk about her around Lady Stark.

Jon and Lydia took the deer to the family's butcher. The butcher's, a large and beefy man, eyes widened when Jon threw it on the table. When Jon smiled at him and motioned at his sister, Lydia did a curtsey worthy of any highborn lady, and the two made their exit.

"It's Bran's archery lesson," Jon said. "I'm to give my support. We'll see each other later."

"Yes, of course. I have a lesson to attend with Arya and Sansa anyways."

They went their separate ways, Lydia heading toward the tower and hurrying up the many steps until she arrived. Before entering, she wiped her hands clean on the under parts of her skirts and smoothed her hair. Then she entered and curtsied before the Septa.

Her half-sisters, Sansa and Arya were busy with their needlework. Sansa looked less like her sister than Arya, having taken after the Tully side of the family. At only thirteen years of age, she was considered beautiful by most, the flower of Winterfell. Her hair was auburn and hung around her shoulders. Her eyes were startling blue, and her height already matched Lydia's. Her hands were small and delicately moved the needle around the cloth to create something lovely. Arya, on the other hand, was small and skinny. At twelve years old, she showed no curves of becoming a woman. She looked more like a boy than a girl, not that Arya minded. Her hair for once was placed on her head in a series of intricate braids, but normally it hung around her shoulder in a tangled mess. Arya looked more Stark than Tully. She was like an animal, like the direwolf present on their house's sigil.

"Fine work, as always. Well done," Septa Mordane, an elderly woman who had been serving House Stark for years, said to Sansa.

"Thank you," Sansa said, gazing proudly at her stitching.

Lydia took a seat and produced her own stitching.

"I love the detail you managed to get in the corners. Quitebeautiful…" Septa Mordane went on. She went on complimenting Sansa, but Lydia blocked her words from her mind.

She glanced over to see Arya stabbing her needle into her fabric like it was an enemy on the battlefield. Arya had never been very good with her needlework, but normally she wasn't like this –

And that's when she heard it.

Laughter and the sound of arrows flying and landing in their targets. Bran was having his archery lesson, just like Jon had said. The window was large and they could hear every part of the lesson. Arya kept sneaking peeks at the window. Septa Mordane didn't notice a thing, wrapped up in her compliments of Sansa's work.

"Careful of your hand," Lydia whispered as Arya barely missed skewering her palm.

Arya glared at Lydia and kept going with her needlework. A sword was definitely easier for her hands to use, Lydia thought.

Roaring erupted from outside, startling Arya out of her stitch once again. The boys were groaning and laughing all out at the same time.

"And which one of you was a master marksman at ten?" The deep and commanding voice of Winterfell's Lord, Eddard Stark rang out. "Keep practicing, Bran. Go on."

Lydia couldn't hear anything after that, but she assumed that Robb or Jon was giving Bran advice before his next shot.

"I'm better than Bran," Arya said haughtily and continued stabbing her piece. "I should be down there. I don't belong here."

"Then show them," Lydia said mischievously. "See that? There's a bow on the wall. Take it down and show them what you can do. Think you can hit the center from here?"

"Of course I can," Arya snapped.

"I don't know…" Lydia grinned. "It's awfully far. I know you've gotten good, but do you really think you've gotten that good?"

Lydia knew her sister well enough to know how to push her buttons. She knew Arya was good. She knew that Arya was capable of great things, but she just had to get under her skin enough…

"I have! And I'll show you!" Arya said and dropped her stitching.

"Arya!" Sansa shouted.

But Arya wasn't listening. Instead, she ripped from the wall the decorative bow and readied the arrow. Septa Mordane was absolutely livid and made her way for Arya.

"Put that bow down –" Septa Mordane began.

But it was too late. Arya let the arrow fly. Lydia also dropped her stitching and ran for the window. The looks on the boys' faces were priceless –not even House Lannister could buy them. Robb's mouth was hanging open, and Jon looked around to see where the arrow had come from. Arya's arrow had landed perfectly in the center of the bull's eye. When they finally looked up, Arya had the nerve to give a little bow. Lydia burst out laughing, ignoring the Septa's glares at her back.

"Arya! Is that any way for a lady to behave?" The Septa cried and yanked Arya from the window. "You haven't made a dent in your embroidery, and you go off firing arrows and –"

"I agree," Lydia said loudly. Arya stared at her, betrayal in her grey eyes. "Arya isn't focused today. I think it best to let take a break for a few minutes. She needs to get her mind back. There's no use in just wasting time."

"My apologies, Lady Lydia, but this is the time your mother assigned for –" Septa began.

"I know, and we truly do appreciate all you do," Lydia said quickly. "But come now. Look at Arya. Besides, she'll have to fetch a new cloth anyways. Look at the one she was working on."

Lydia pointed at the piece of fabric that could have been mistaken as a spider's web. Arya had thinned it down so much.

"I'll go with her. We'll get a new one, and Arya will cool off," Lydia said. Before Septa Mordane could argue, Lydia bent just a little to kiss the plump woman on the cheek. "Thank you very much, Septa. Come, Arya."

And Lydia took Arya's hand and they left the tower. Once outside the door, Arya burst into laughter.

"Don't cheer," Lydia said sternly. "You'll blow our cover."

"That was amazing!" Arya said.

"Firing a perfect shot isn't the only part of being a warrior, Arya. You have to know how to speak in a way that suits you," Lydia said. "For that, manners are important."

"But manners lessons are still boring," Arya complained.

"I'll let you escape," Lydia said. "You'll have to face Father later, but he's easier to talk to than Mother. He won't be angry."

"Thanks," Arya said gratefully.

When they got to the out of the tower, Bran was below waiting, and he lunged himself at Arya. Arya shot one last glance at Lydia and ran for her life. Bran, though smaller, gained on her.

"Run! Quick, Bran, faster!" Robb yelled.

"Go! Arya, go!" Lydia yelled after Arya.

The two vanished from sight. Lydia went to stand with Robb and Job. Robb Stark was the firstborn. He was everything a first born needed to be –serious, stern, but also kind and full of a sense of duty. His hair and eyes also matched Lord Stark's, but he had the handsome features of a Tully. He was always dressed in black and adorned in wolf fur.

"You had Arya fire the arrow," Robb muttered. "You were behind that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lydia said.

"You're like Jon. I can tell when you both are lying," Robb said.

Just then Jon glanced up at the balcony where Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark stood. Lord Eddard was a man of middle age and a face lined from years of responsibility. Catelyn Stark was also middle aged, but she held herself in a way that Lydia knew she had to have been stunning when she was younger. Sansa had inherited her hair from her mother. She faithfully clutched Eddard's arm. Sometimes Lydia wondered how her father could have forgotten about his wife and lay with another woman. They just seemed so in love.

Theon Greyjoy, a man just a few years older than Robb as well as their ward, and Rodrik Cassel, an older man who was their master-at-arms, approached Lord Stark and began talking.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Lydia said. "I hate it when Theon knows something I don't. He's so full of himself."

"You should be more forgiving," Robb said. "He's a prisoner here."

"Yet he eats at our table and is clothed and treated almost like a Stark," Lydia said. "I don't feel sorry for him. He's arrogant and a real ass."

"You'll know soon enough for he's telling Father," Jon said.

"Will I? I'm a woman. Father doesn't tell me everything," said Lydia.

"No, but I will. I'll tell you everything that Theon told father," Jon replied.

Then he and Robb began to gather up the arrows that never even made it to the target. When they heard more noise from above, they stopped what they were doing. They watched their father and Lady Stark leave from the balcony. They prepared themselves for when they would arrive. Within seconds, they were below, and Eddard was glaring –well, not glaring, per say. Eddard had never been known for his bright expression. Lady Stark stared fondly at Robb and Lydia but she cast a weary look at Jon. He stepped out of the way. Lydia loved Lady Stark –really, she was like her mother, but she hated it when she looked at Jon with those eyes.

"Lad," their father said, facing Robb. "Go run back and get the rest."

Robb nodded and went off to find Bran. Lydia glared at her father.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A deserter was found," her father said soberly. "He left his men at the wall. He will be sentenced to death."

"For leaving the bloody wall? Gods, father, anyone would leave that stink pot," Lydia said angrily.

"Catelyn! Attend to our daughter," Eddard said.

Catelyn came and placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder and steered her away. Lydia shot one last glare at her father, but he didn't seem to notice as he helped the boys saddle up their horses.

"Your father is a very just man," Catelyn said. "He doesn't enjoy killing, but the laws are clear. A deserter will be beheaded."

Lydia said nothing to this, but she itched to. She knew her father was a good man, even if she didn't always understand his reasoning. Were the laws that important? Did the deserter feel the same zeal for the old laws as well?

"They should be back within a few hours," Catelyn said. "When they arrive, supper will be ready."

"I think I know what we're eating tonight," Lydia mumbled, but Catelyn didn't catch what she was saying. "Go find Arya and make sure she's clean. I don't know what got inside the girl's head to fire that shot, but she needs someone she admires to teach her. She looks up to you, Lydia."

"Right," Lydia said. "Don't worry. Arya is fine. I was like her too when I was younger, if you'd recall. There's still time."

Catelyn looked doubtful and sighed. Lydia hugged her quickly and left to try and find Arya.

When the men did return, it was nearly supper time as Catelyn had said, but supper was pushed back when they came bearing gifts –seven gifts.

"Father!" Lydia gasped.

"I want one!" Arya gasped.

Eddard, Robb, Jon, and Theon were all struggling to keep at bay six wolf pups. But these wolf pups were larger than average wolf pups. They were direwolves, howling and barking. Bran held his pup secure in his arms, a smile on his face.

"A pup for each of the Stark children," Theon said. Then he nudged Jon. "And one extra for the bastard."

Lydia reminded herself to punch Theon after supper for his remark. Just then, Sansa came running toward them, carefully holding up her skirts so they wouldn't drag in the mud.

"Oh my!" Sansa gasped. "How lovely! Do we all get one?"

"I'll tell you what I told your brothers," their father said. "You will feed them yourselves, you will clean up after them yourselves, you will raise them yourselves, and if they die, you shall bury them yourselves."

For once Sansa and Arya agreed on something; they both squealed in delight and went to choose their pups. Sansa immediately attached herself to a pure white pup, sprinkled with grey and with blue eyes. Arya took a while to choose hers, but the first one that licked her face stole her heart.

"This one would be good for you," Jon said and handed over a pup to Lydia. She took it from him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I know you better than anyone here. Trust me on this one," Jon said.

"And which one is yours?" Lydia asked.

"This one," Jon said and held up another pup that looked nearly identical to the one Lydia had in her arms. "The twins of the batch. I thought they'd be perfect for us."

Lydia didn't know if there truly was something tying her to the direwolf or if it was just that Jon had selected it for her, but when she looked into the pup's eyes, she couldn't help but fall in love with the beast. Like Jon's, it was a runt, but that didn't put her off in the slightest. Its fur pure white, like the fallen snow of Winterfell. She liked that; even if she left Winterfell (which she had no plans on doing) she could always remember the white when she looked at her direwolf.

"What will you call her?" Jon asked.

"A name is serious," Lydia said. "I can't just name her on the spot."

"Well what do you think of when you see her?" Jon asked.

"The snow," Lydia said without thinking. "I think of Winterfell. I think of Father. I think of our family's sigil. And I remember what Father always tells us…"

"Winter is coming," they said at the same time.

Lydia froze and stared at a smiling Jon. They looked so much alike it was like she could see her reflection in his eyes.

"Call her Winter," Jon said. "Winter Wind. Because she's fast, that one. I can tell."

The wolf shifted, and Lydia saw her in a completely different light. Winter Wind. Her Winter Wind. The direwolf that her brother had chosen for her. She knew that she'd value the wolf all her life. She ran a hand through the thick fur and smiled down at her. Then she nuzzled the wolf against her cheek.

The following week the Stark children were met with some grieving news from their parents. Eddard called for a special family meeting to announce the death of his dear friend and Hand of the King, Jon Arryn.

The next thing said though took them all from their thoughts of mourning.

"The King rides for Winterfell," Eddard said to them. "We must be ready for his arrival."

Lydia didn't normally become shocked, but when he father said that, her jaw fell open, and she, her brothers, and her sisters just stared. Then they burst into excitement, speaking of the royal family coming to the North and what that would mean for their family and for their future. Lydia wondered if they were riding as they spoke.

"Jaime Lannister will arrive too then," Arya said excitedly. "I hear he's the best knight in the realm!"

"Who cares about being a knight?" Sansa snapped. "Robert Baratheon has a son who is renowned for being the most handsome! He's a prince! I'll have to get ready!"

"Sansa, darling, they won't be arriving for a while," Catelyn said kindly. "When they come, we shall treat them with true northern hospitality. You girls will need to be ready to please with your embroidery and poetry. We don't want them thinking that we're barbarians up here."

"We're not barbarians," Lydia said. "If the fools of King's Landing can't see that, then I don't want to associate myself with any of them."

Then Lydia stormed out of the room as the rest of her family continued speaking of the royal arrival.


	2. Chapter 2 Leila

_**Hey thanks to those that read my first chapter. Even if you didn't review, I am grateful for those that took the time to read. Out of my friends' and mine's characters, Leila was mine, so I'm super excited whenever there's a Leila chapter haha. I adore the Lannisters, even though I know they're evil (well, not Tyrion and Jaime…) Anyways, enjoy! Also, I still don't own Game of Thrones.**_

 **Leila**

The stronghold's wall faced the Sunset Sea. The boats came in and out of port. Leila clutched the balcony and watched as they came and went. All of Casterly Rock had been busy since the news of Jon Arryn's death. Her father left on a short notice, leaving her behind with her uncle Kevan. She hoped he'd return soon. She felt that her uncle, though he certainly meant well, was dull in comparison with her father.

Leila Lannister was the youngest of four children. Like all Lannisters, she was a lady of wealth and high class. Her golden hair fell down her back in flawless waves and curls. Her eyes were bright and emerald green. Her favorite color was red (the color most associated with her House) and she wore it with pride. Her father often told her she looked like her mother, so Leila did all she could to dress like the Lord's late wife.

Small and petite, Leila was kept away from most people's eyes. Her father, Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, made a point of keeping her hidden away. She'd been to King's Landing a few times, and during summers her father sometimes sent her to Highgarden, but other than that, she had never left the Rock. When she looked out on the water, part of her wanted to travel. She loved Casterly Rock, and she loved exploring its halls knowing that her father would always be there for her, but she also dreamed of seeing the world…or at least Westeros. She didn't like the idea of going alone, though. Her father said the world was dangerous; she wanted to travel with him.

"Leila," came a voice from behind her.

Since everyone acknowledged her as 'lady', she knew immediately this was her uncle; that, and she recognized his voice.

"Good morning, uncle," she said and offered a perfect curtsey.

"Always so formal," Kevan said, chortling. "I received a crow from your father. It concerns you."

"My father?" Her voice rose with excitement. "What did he say? Is he coming back? I don't understand why he needed to leave to begin with!"

"He's not coming back," Kevan said. "Well, he's not coming back so soon. Besides, you won't be at the Rock anyways. He's requested that you leave for Winterfell immediately."

Leila dropped her posture and just gaped at her uncle.

"Winterfell?" She recalled the Northern country on a map. "Why Winterfell? What's in Winterfell?"

"Well, Leila, what is in Winterfell?" Kevan asked.

She frowned, knowing that her uncle just had to throw in a random test for her. He always did this when he was in charge of her.

"Winterfell is ruled by House Stark, headed by the Lord Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark. They have six children together, the eldest being Robb Stark, the current heir should something happen to Lord Stark. Their sigil is a grey wolf in front of a white field," Leila recited. "There, uncle! I've answered your question! Now, what is in Winterfell? Why does Father want me there?"

"Well, your family is in route for Winterfell as we speak. Queen Cersei, her children, Jaime, and Tyrion left earlier this week," Kevan announced.

"Is it because of Lord Arryn's death?" Leila burst out before she could stop herself. "Forgive me, uncle. I'm just curious is all."

He chortled. "Curiosity killed the cat –"

"I'm not a kitten –I am a lioness," she cut in and smirked.

"Careful," Kevan warned her. "Yes, they ride for Winterfell because King Robert wishes to make Lord Eddard Stark his new hand. It's an offer he can't refuse. He must honor his king's wishes."

"But why must I go?" She asked. "What does Lord Stark's position as hand matter to me?"

"Because your father has spoken of your betrothal," Uncle Kevan answered. "As of right now, House Lannister has no claim to the North. Lord Eddard Stark has a son roughly your age, and your father proposes marriage –"

Leila gasped and forgot the grace of a Lannister for a brief moment.

"Marriage?" She squealed. "I'm to marry a Stark?"

"Nothing is official until Lord and Lady Stark agree to the terms –" Kevan began.

"I'm to marry Robb Stark, yes? Is he handsome? Will he protect me? When do I leave for Winterfell? I can have my things ready within the hour!" She said.

If there was one thing Leila Lannister had always dreamed of, it was marriage. She didn't know Robb Stark, but she knew her father would place her with the perfect match. Her older sister, Cersei, didn't love her husband, but Leila was different than Cersei. She was closer with her father. She knew her father loved her and wished for her happiness above all.

She wished her history books told her whether or not Lords' sons were handsome.

"The servants will ready your things," Kevan said. "You are to meet your family in route for Winterfell. You will be accompanied by banner men to ensure your safety until you arrive. I will write your father and tell him when you are leaving. He wishes for you to depart as soon as possible."

She shivered with excitement.

"And when will I see my father again?" She asked.

"I don't know, Leila. Soon, I hope," he said.

"He will be at my wedding, no? He must be! Who else will give me to my husband?" She asked.

"Patience, Leila. Your father will come if he is able. If not, either your brother, Jaime, or King Robert will give you away. But remember, this marriage proposal has not been accepted yet. We are waiting for the consent of the Starks," he said.

She frowned and held her tongue. If the Starks didn't accept the proposal, then they were the dumbest house in the Realm. Who wouldn't want to marry a Lannister? Who wouldn't want to combine their house with the Realm's richest house? Perhaps marrying a Stark wasn't what she really wanted –

Except it was.

"Leila, dearest, you have your lessons to hurry to. Everything will be readied during your studies. Your Lord Father will make sure you are happy," her uncle said.

She nodded and then curtsied and walked away.

She knew her father wanted her to be happy. Everyone said her father was harsh, but she knew better. She knew he was caring and loving and everything a good father needed to be. Her brothers and sister sometimes told her that Father wasn't as soft with them as he was with her…but she didn't believe them. Children always made events more dramatic. The abuse they spoke of happened when they were young. She was a woman now and had only received fair treatment from her Lord Father.

During the next few days, Leila did everything possible not to completely overboard her uncle with questions concerning the arrangements. Soon, she had her things packed in a coach and she was to be leaving Casterly Rock. Men in silver armor guarded the coach, awaiting her to enter. Crimson banners waved above the party. Her uncle Kevan waited for her. As she walked down the aisle, the men's armor creaked as they all lowered into bows before her.

"It will be some weeks before your path crosses with your family's," Kevan told her, kissing her head. "Stay in the coach; there are many who wouldn't enjoy anything more than forcing themselves upon a lady Lannister such as yourself."

"They wouldn't," she said sure of herself. "They'd know my father would cut them down."

"Most aren't educated and most do not know the history of Casterly Rock. These men will protect you. While you are away, don't think that's a reason for you not to continue with your studies. I'll be testing you when you return –"

"Yes, yes, uncle, I know that!"

"Go. You need to leave," Uncle Kevan said and kissed her one more time. She hugged him quickly, gathered up her skirts, and then climbed inside the coach, assisted by one of her father's banner men. She opened the curtain window and watched as the horses pulling the coach ran off. She felt her heart squeeze when the front passage of Casterly Rock became smaller and smaller. Soon they'd leave the great wall and after that, she'd be saying good bye to the Rock.

And that's when it struck her mercilessly.

If she wedded Robb Stark, she'd live in Winterfell, and she could very well never return to the Rock again. She'd become a lady of the North. All of a sudden her dreams of marriage didn't seem so flawless.

"Your father is Tywin Lannister," she reminded herself out loud. "The most powerful lord in the realm…except perhaps King Robert. He knows what's best for you."

She glanced around, hoping the driver hadn't heard. If he had, he made no indication. She smoothed out her skirts and looked ahead, determined to show the Northerners how a true Lannister lady behaved. If her father wanted her in the North, she would perform how he wanted her to in the North. The Lannister Dynasty would root itself into the snowy lands of Winterfell. As her father always said: Family was everything.

After nearly three weeks of travel, Leila was losing her mind. Glad for the coach's walls, she stretched and moved and sat in positions not at all appropriate for a Lannister lady. The winds were growing chiller with each day, and she had taken to wearing a crimson, velvet cloak. Adorning her hands were thick, white gloves lined with fur.

When it was announced that they had come upon the company of the royal family, she nearly leapt from her seat. It had been years since she'd last seen her brothers and sister. Cersei's children, at least the younger ones, had to have grown drastically. Then there was her nephew, Joffrey, who was roughly her same age. She desperately smoothed her skirts, hoping to hide the evidence that she'd been in a wagon for nearly a month. There was a knock on the coach's door.

"Come in," she said. Her voice shook with both anxiety and excitement.

A servant moved the cloth door aside and bowed before her.

"My lady," he said. "Your family awaits you."

"Yes, thank you," she said hurriedly. "Do I look alright? Do you I look like a lady of Casterly Rock?"

"Yes, my lady, of course you do," he answered.

She huffed. Why was she asking a servant?

"I look terrible," she commented. "I look like I was raised at the Twins, not at Casterly Rock –"

"My lady, please," the servant cut in. "You've been in a coach for a fortnight and a half. No one will judge you harshly if you don't look like you would at the Rock. But what does it matter? Your sister and brothers will be overjoyed to see you."

What a bold servant. She kind of liked him. His words forced a smile on her face and she moved to leave the coach. He held a hand out and assisted her in her exit.

They were somewhere between Riverrun and the Twins. The air was chill, and Leila knew that it would be colder when they finally reached the North. She hugged her cloak against her. She hated the cold. She liked the warm sands of Casterly Rock. Still, she looked ahead, ignoring the bite, and saw many wagons all bearing the flag of House Baratheon, a black crowned stag leaping across a golden field –the house of her brother by law, the King. She waited. Years of practice had taught her how to flawlessly mask her impatience.

Suddenly she heard loud laughter. She stiffened and out of the largest coach came a great brute of a man. She could hardly believe her eyes. King Robert Baratheon had gained at least five stones in weight since she last saw him. His great black beard was streaked in grey, giving him an older appearance. He wore his furs with pride and in one hand clutched a bottle of what smelled like cheap wine. Leila found herself and curtsied before her king.

"Ay! A bloody Lannister!" King Robert shouted. "I can never escape them!"

Just then a woman exited the coach. Leila lit up and broke into a smile when she saw her sister.

Cersei Lannister, who had been Baratheon for about seventeen years, was the sort of woman Leila dreamed of becoming. She was beautiful, with long golden hair that flowed behind her when it was down. At that moment it was twisted up into many complicated braids, the standard style of King's Landing. Her sister wore the same furs as Robert to protect her from the cold, but she wore them with the pride of a queen. Leila was her mother's daughter, and Cersei her father's daughter. Leila longed to measure up to her. Cersei's brilliant green eyes were mirrors of Leila's own, and they spotted her. The Queen broke into an expression of delight. Leila almost ran for Cersei, but she curtsied quickly before. Then she shot for the Queen.

"My darling, beautiful sister!" Cersei cried out, taking Leila into her arms. Leila laid her head against her sister's bosom. "How many years has it been?"

"Too many," Leila said. "Too many!"

Then a familiar "Sister!" reached Leila's ears.

"Jaime!" She gasped happily. She released Cersei and ran toward her older brother, who caught her in his arms and picked her up like she was only a child. She burst into giggles when he kissed her cheeks.

Ser Jaime Lannister was a knight, a member of the King's guard. He was Cersei's younger twin, and Father told her that when they were born, Jaime came after Cersei, clutching her leg. He was a mirror image of his sister. Leila wondered at times if her father had been as handsome when he was younger. Magnificent golden locks framed a perfect face. His grin was crooked and gave him more personality, Leila thought. All the Lannisters shared the same brilliant emerald gaze. Her brother was tall, towering over her. His armor fit him perfectly, and hanging from his waist was a beautiful sword.

"You are beautiful!" Jaime exclaimed, looking her up and down. "How is our father? How is uncle? Does he continue to drone on and on with those lessons?"

"Yes," Leila laughed. "Every time I mention a country's name, he asks me who the Lord is and what the sigil is! It's just silly!"

"Not that silly," came a third, deep voice. "Father clearly thinks it's important to know."

Leila's youngest, yet still older brother, Tyrion Lannister revealed himself from behind an especially tall horse. Tyrion shared their hair and eyes, but otherwise didn't resemble the rest of the family. Tyrion was short…very short actually. The top of his head reached Leila's shoulders and that was it. Her brother was a dwarf, stocky and short limbed. Tyrion had always been the black sheep of the family, something Leila never quite understood. Jaime told her Father had always treated Tyrion differently, and things worsened when their mother died caring for him when he had a fever. That was when Leila was only an infant. Thanks to that, she never knew her mother. At first she blamed Tyrion because Cersei told her to, but then Jaime convinced her that it wasn't Tyrion's fault, and that he missed their mother every bit as much as the rest of the family did.

"My beautiful, perfect, lovely sister!" Tyrion announced, coming toward her and Jaime, his arms outstretched. "I could live a hundred years and never hap upon someone that shared your same beauty!"

She curtsied playfully before her brother.

"Years at the Rock without you have been torture, my sweet brother," Leila said. Tyrion was different than the others, but he was pleasant, and with him Leila displayed a side she didn't show much, a more playful side. From behind her, Cersei chirped. Though she considered her family flawless, it always bothered her how they (except Jaime) treated Tyrion inferior.

"Seven hells!" King Robert yelled out, startling Leila. Cersei just rolled her eyes, and Jaime and Tyrion snickered. "Are we gonna just stand here all day or what? I'm hungry! You, boy!" He roared at his squire, Lancel Lannister, Leila's cousin, the son of her uncle Kevan. "Bring me my bow! I'm going on a hunt!"

"Sweet Robert," Cersei began, pursing her lips. "There's nothing to hunt in these parts."

"What do you know, woman?" Robert barked. Leila frowned. Had Robert always been so rude to her sister? "This here forest is filled with boars, turkeys, and maybe even bear! I shall slay something for us to eat for dinner!"

"We brought with us jerky so we could make the trip to Winterfell faster," Cersei said softly.

"To hell with the jerky! I want fresh meat! Boy, get my bow!" Robert shouted, and Lancel hurried off to find the King's supplies. Leila always thought her cousin lacked a backbone personally.

"I don't understand the hunt," Tyrion said, sighing. "Why hunt for beasts when you can hunt for women?"

Leila stifled a giggle.

"Stop it," Cersei said. "Leila doesn't need to hear about such filth from you."

"No, yet she is expected to listen for hours at a time to Uncle Kevan about all the monstrous ways House Lannister tortured its prisoners over the years in order to find itself in power," Tyrion said.

"They were bad people, murderers and rapists," Leila piped in.

"So the history books tell us," said Tyrion. "The history books written by the scholars of Casterly Rock. Now there's a trustworthy source!"

"I don't want to talk about murderers and rapists," Jaime said. "I want to talk about Leila. We heard the news. Father wants to marry you to Lord Eddard's oldest. What was his name again?"

"Robb," Leila answered automatically.

"Yes, of course you would know," Jaime said. "I'd like to challenge him to a duel. I can't let my sister wed just anyone, especially a Northerner. If this Robb Stark is to father Lannister babes, he must be up for the task. We're not easy, you know."

"Father knows the perfect man for me," Leila said proudly. "I do not doubt that Robb is a fine man."

"Father does know best," Tyrion agreed. "Except when he tried marrying you off to Lord Donic Mollen."

Leila frowned. They didn't talk about him much. She had been betrothed once before, but thanks to a bit of forgery, she got out of that marriage. Not that Lord Mollen was a bad man –he just already had someone.

Suddenly a servant approached them.

"Your grace," he said to Cersei, bowing. "Your children have awoken."

"Bring them here to greet their aunt," Cersei said.

The servant bowed once again and hurried off to fetch the Baratheon children. The three Lannisters said nothing as they waited for the princes and princess to arrive. Soon the three Baratheon children were walking toward them, headed by Joffrey with Myrcella and Tommen following behind. Leila curtsied before the children, recognizing them as the King's children more than her own nephews and niece.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Joffrey whined to his mother. "The countryside stinks, and I'm sick of eating jerky –"

"Soon, love," Cersei said. Myrcella and Tommen grinned shyly up at Leila, and Cersei gathered them into her arms. "You must greet your aunt. It's been a while since you last saw her."

Myrcella and Tommen bowed before Leila, and she returned it. They didn't speak much, which saddened her. They hardly knew her. Joffrey, on the other hand, didn't bow before her. He just watched her, almost scrutinizing her. It annoyed her; she wasn't used to it. Joffrey looked more like Cersei than Robert. He was slim, with green eyes, and short blonde hair. Joffrey and she were the same age. He was born soon after their mother has passed away. The boy was all Lannister.

"It's good to see you, aunt," said Joffrey. "It's good of you to leave the safety of the Rock every once in a while."

"I'm honored to see you, dear nephew," Leila said.

Joffrey said nothing more to her but complained about the food some more. Meanwhile, Tyrion picked little Tommen up and exclaimed he felt the child's muscles growing. Cersei just glared into the distance where Robert left.

"We'll be here all night," she whispered.

"Let us be," Jaime said. "It's been awhile since I've spoken with my sister…alone. As queen, I hardly ever get an audience with her."

Cersei spun around and glared at Jaime.

"Not another word out of you," she snapped.

"Well at least we will eat something tastier than jerky tonight," Tyrion shot in, changing the topic completely. "And I am quite enjoying stretching my legs. I think I'll get naked and roll in the grass. It's cold, yes, but I just think it sounds so…divine. Yes, that's it. I like that word. Divine. Makes me sound like a god."

He grinned at Myrcella and Tommen who began giggling. Leila had to smile a bit, and Jaime also looked away to hide his grin. Only Cersei and Joffrey didn't think it was very funny.

The company waited around for Robert's return after that. It was very late when he finally arrived, and then they had to wait for him to skin the deer and cook it over the fire. In the end they decided to just camp there and set out on their journey in the morning.

When the dawn did arrive, the Lannister and Baratheon party separated, and Leila went with her family to travel the rest of the way to Winterfell. The separation between banner men caused her stomach to do flips. She was going to be meeting her husband to be.


	3. Chapter 3 Miriam

**Miriam**

"Miriam…"

Highgarden was one of those places farmers and lesser nobles alike dreamed of visiting. With skies always blue and roses forever in bloom, it was comfortable. Not too cold like the North, and not too hot like the Capital.

"...Miriam…"

It sported a good market place and the latest fashions. These were things important to Miriam Tyrell's sister, Margaery, but for Miriam, they held little importance. Only the comings and goings, the wild fluxes of the economy that could mean the prosperity or the downfall of all civilizations, that's what held Miriam's interest. If only because it was quite fascinating how oysters and fabrics could control the commonwealth so easily.

"Miriam…" A small vat of ink barely caught Miriam's vision, hovering just above the incredibly important documents she was writing up, threatening to spill and force her to start over. Miriam quickly grabbed the vat, covering it with both hands begging the teasing hand to stop. Her grandmother Lady Olenna chuckled to herself as she watched Miriam panic and set the vat down. "Look at you. It's noon and you haven't even left your bed clothes! And you complain you don't measure up to your siblings."

Margaery and Loras, both beautiful and charismatic, they were the full blossoms of Highgarden. Brilliant as the sun beat down on them, grace wherever they walked. Miriam, not having shared a mother with them, never felt she could follow properly. Charisma always fell short. Beauty always on the brink, but never quite fully reached.

"Some very important business has come through, I was excited, that's all. I'll get dressed soon Grandmother."

Walking back to the empty seat, Olenna slowly sat down across the massive desk littered in books and papers and pens. Miriam seemed to always lose hers though they never left the room. "I hate to say it dear, you're a terrible bore. Your biggest excitement is business propositions?" she tisked, "If there was a mythical land I could send you to earn better interests, I would in a heartbeat."

Miriam laughed quietly, "Yes but Grandmother, who would you have to listen to how much you hate everyone? Only a true bore could tolerate that."

A blush rose on Miriam's cheeks at Olenna's great laughter, "So she learns to snap back! There may yet be hope for you!"

Letting silence sink in, Olenna spoke up with grim news. "Jon Arryn is dead. Lucky bastard…in some ways I suppose. Sometimes I think it would be better to be dead than deal with this cesspool called politics." She snorted.

"I thought you liked putting snooty rich 'twats' in their place?" Miriam spoke, still writing, still concentrating on her documents.

Olenna gasped, "You're absolutely right! Perhaps I drank too much wine. I wouldn't want to die; how boring."

"I do think we should be weary." Stacking a finished paper on one of her mountains of books, Miriam picked up a blank paper, dipped her pen and began filling it. "He was a very influential man, his death is going to shake some people. While we can hope those people stay far away from us, there's no guaranteeing it's not going to disrupt certain trade, even cause fights for dominance over land disputes. Small people so often like to take advantage without really thinking. I've looked into possible options, we could send dignitaries or at least spies into-"

"I'm sorry what? I fell asleep for a moment." Olenna tossed one of Miriam's books causing a tower to tumble over. The snicker was barely hidden.

Miriam held back her huff and looked her Grandmother in the eye for the first time since she entered. "I'm serious Grandmother." Miriam tossed her head back to get her mess of brown bed hair out of her face, regretting not braiding it. Turning back to her paper, she mumbled under her breath. "We already know his wife is crazier than a two copper whore."

Olenna smiled, pride brimming in her eyes. "I'm so glad I have me to influence you."

There was always something about impressing her Grandmother that caused Miriam to tickle in glee. Miriam dreamed of one day being so quick witted, so in control of the world around her as Olenna Tyrell was. It made her feel not only like a successful pupil, but like a successful granddaughter as Margaery was. Just another one of those things Miriam felt she never quite held up to.

Dipping her pen in the ink, Miriam continued. "I wouldn't put it past someone to shift the blame. I don't know if Lord Arryn died of natural causes or not, but I think we best be prepared for future threats. I believe his death will influence certain events, and none in a good way."

Her grandmother smiled approvingly and Miriam felt her heart leap.

"You've given this a fair bit of thought," she nodded. "So how are these books going to help us? Let's pray nothing does happen, and that no one comes to their own conclusions of Arryn's passing. I do hate inconveniences…"

Lady Tyrell flipped one of the book covers closed and read the title aloud:

"Finances and Stability of the Second Century. Gods, does that sound boring. They say the most boring books are the most informative, though. Congratulations, clever girl. I'd be in my grave before I could get your brother and sister to read anything like it."

Miriam pushed the book aside and frowned, getting somewhat impatient with her Grandmother's bored roaming. There was a subject Miriam had been holding onto for months, and now with steady planning, it was time to build up courage and tell Olenna.

"House Tyrell is the wealthiest house in the realm, behind House Lannister of course. Future threats could mean either improvements to our land's economy or disadvantages. We need to be prepared for anything. And if there's nothing to be prepared for, then we need to sustain our current position," Miriam said more to herself than her grandmother.

"Very true," Lady Olenna agreed. "We've traded with nearly every country out there. Where do you think we should make an alliance next in order to further our cause?"

Miriam already knew the answer, and she'd been waiting for her grandmother to ask her. But now that the subject was seconds from being broached, a timidness filled her. For a moment she doubted her abilities but it was quickly shaken off, she could do this, and when she did, all of the world would know just how much the Tyrell blood flowed in her veins.

"When was the last time we traded with the Iron Islands?" Miriam asked slowly.

"Oh, them," Lady Olenna said disdainfully. "Are you still thinking about what your father told you?"

"Grandmother," Miriam began, running her own mental script in her head. "Father suggested that I wed Theon Greyjoy, Lord Balon Greyjoy's only son and thus true heir –"

"The ward of Winterfell as well, a hostage to the Starks. I don't see Eddard Stark handing over his ward anytime soon to Balon Greyjoy –" Lady Olenna started.

"Eddard Stark is an honorable man and only took Theon Greyjoy hostage because it was what he had to do. I don't know when, but someday Theon will return to his father and be named heir of the Iron Islands. When that happens, he will need a wife, and if we create an alliance with the Iron Islands that would supply us with ships, men, and permanent access to its harbor, creating jobs and an almost endless supply of fish for our people –"

"We can get fish from another harbor!" Lady Olenna cut in.

"And the ships? The men?" She pressed.

Olenna mauled it over, a grumpy look taking her face before she snickered. "You know more about warfare than your brother that fancies himself a knight."

Miriam grinned at her grandmother. "That's because I know how to read."

Lady Olenna burst into laughter at that.

"The boy knows how to read. He's just an idiot. Much like his father and my late husband. I've always thought women had more brains in Highgarden." she mused.

"You see why we can't pass this offer up, don't you?" Miriam asked.

"And will you ask Lord Stark for Theon's hand?" Lady Olenna asked her. "I don't think he'll accept, and Balon Greyjoy certainly wouldn't like a match chosen by his son's captor."

"I don't expect to strike a deal with Eddard Stark," said Miriam. Then she took a deep breath, the plan making her nervous again. "I want to go to Winterfell. I want to propose the offer to Theon himself, and I want to see what he says to it. When Theon returns to his family, we will make them an offer they can't refuse. I will then strike the deal with Balon Greyjoy."

"So why is it necessary to travel all the way to the cold?" A disagreeable look took Olenna again. "Avoid the cold my dear. It's nasty."

"Because Theon will have a better time convincing his father if he already knows me and has some feelings for me," Miriam said.

"So you want him to fall in love with you?" Lady Olenna wondered.

"Not fall in love, but get to know me, yes." In truth Miriam stressed over that part. Her Grandmother wasn't the only person to complain she was boring. But Miriam was open minded and gave freedoms willingly. She never believed a political marriage could thrive under the illusion of a loving marriage. Miriam could only hope it was enough to sway Theon if her looks and speech couldn't.

Lady Olenna began picking at her fingernails on one hand with the other. Miriam waited for her grandmother's response. If she got her grandmother's approval, she'd feel more confident in her conclusions. Each second felt like an hour.

"You do realize that Balon Greyjoy already has another child he can name his heir, don't you?" Lady Olenna finally said.

"A daughter," Miriam said, rolling her eyes. "A woman can't rule the Iron Islands. At least not in name anyways. He will give his seat to Theon eventually."

"Are you positive? Have you ever spoken with Balon before? Have you ever dined in his halls?" Lady Olenna raised an eyebrow.

"No, Grandmother, I haven't," Miriam admitted. "But I am confident. I feel good about this. This alliance will open up many doorways for our family. Margaery will marry someone more powerful of course. In the meantime, I'm doing no good here, wasting away over these books. I want to help my house."

Lady Olenna sighed heavily.

"I don't see myself convincing you otherwise of this arrangement," her words sounded tired already. But on a dime she was full of energy, angry energy. "But dear girl, honestly! I've heard rumor after rumor that Greyjoy boy is nothing but a whoremonger! I hear tell he's not even very handsome! I don't want to marry my precious blood off to some idiot that won't even appreciate her!"

Not knowing what came upon her, Miriam burst. "It's the best I can do as a bastard!"

Olenna halted and fiercely glared at her grandchild. Miriam reeled back and bowed her head, reminded why her Grandmother had the nickname Queen of Thorns.

"Don't you ever call yourself a bastard again!" the Matriarch hissed. "We do not have bastards in House Tyrell. You are my granddaughter, and you are to be treated as a lady of Highgarden. Never forget where you come from. Your surname isn't Stone or Snow or whatever the bloody hell they use to dub bastards, it's Tyrell, because you are a Tyrell."

"My apologies, Grandmother." Miriam's cheeks turned red. She nodded once.

"Don't apologize," Olenna waved a hand. "Servants apologize. When you have enough money, you don't have to apologize for anything. Look at House Lannister for example. They should be apologizing around the world for being such cunts, but thanks to gold, they do whatever they damn well please –"

"Grandmother," Miriam cut her off, the shame of her outburst keeping her head down, twirling her pen. "I don't want to marry Theon Greyjoy because I'm selling myself short for being a…well, not being the daughter of Lady Alerie. I know you've always accepted me, but the world knows deep down that my mother wasn't Father's wife. I don't know if they'd accept my marriage proposal. Not all the lands share the liberal views of House Tyrell."

"Do what you think is best, child," said Olenna suddenly. The sudden switch shocked Miriam, nearly dropping her pen onto the half finished document. "Don't let any rumors or misdeeds put you down though. But if this Theon is a beast, you are to return immediately. I will not have any of my grandchildren marry beasts. I'd sooner kill the boy if he planned on hurting one of you."

"Yes, Grandmother, I know," Miriam said, a small smile returning. "Don't worry. No one will take advantage of our House. We are growing strong as our sigil says. Roses shall always bloom."

"Even in the cold north." Lady Olenna added and rose from her seat.

Miriam had already been seated, sneaking small pieces of chicken when Margaery came in and kissed her cheek while Loras sat down next to her.

"You've got that look about you." Popping a grape in his mouth he smiled down at her, "The I've got a million things to plan look. Its cute, you get this little crinkle in your forehead and don't realize I've stolen all your utensils..."

Looking down Miriam in fact had no forks or spoons or even a plate. Smiling she took all her things back from his pile in front of him. "Thank the Gods I have you and Grandmother to remind me I need to guard my things like a mad dog while I think."

Miriam adored them both. The single biggest regret Miriam ever had was that she couldn't have been born of their mother. They were both so beautiful in their own ways, clearly having taken after Lady Alerie. Miriam would give anything to have those small little signs. That when people looked at her they could see her blood was as pure and as lovely as those two. It was a plague to look in the mirror and see pieces of the mysterious woman who abandoned her at birth. Why her father was willing to take her in was beyond Miriam. An illegitimate babe in the arms of a fleeting affair, sounded like more trouble than it was worth. But Mace Tyrell took in his bastard daughter, gave her a loving family so few bastards ever see, even Lady Alerie was a treasure to Miriam, who raised her and went as far as to feed her at her breast. Miriam was truly gifted for her family. Still, no matter how much love she was given, the word bastard hissed in her mind at every turn.

The servants hadn't yet finished setting up the long table as the three siblings snacked. Miriam related her plan to them, eager to know what they thought of it.

"But if you go, when will I see you again?" Margaery asked, her lips pouty and her doe eyes genuinely hurt.

"I don't know, but not too long I imagine. Just long enough to get pregnant or kicked into the gutter. We will see one another soon enough." Miriam promised.

"I'm not too interested in Theon Greyjoy." Loras spoke thoughtlessly, not having paid too much attention to the whole explanation. "I've heard he's an ugly little prick who fancies himself steward of a nice cock," a smirk broke out across his face. "I hear Robb Stark is handsome, though."

"Yes, well, I would never get the approval to marry him, so why bother?" The sigh was imminent but Miriam had to feel solid in her plan. She kept her voice even, not giving in to disappointment or anger.

"Oh Miriam," Margaery sighed, "You really do sell yourself too short. I agree with Grandmother, you could do better."

"I appreciate your concern, but while Highgarden might forget my legitimacy, the rest of the world certainly won't. The only place no one seems to care is in business-"

Loras groaned to himself and whispered, "Oh please don't get started on the economy again-" Margaery elbowed him hard in the ribs but Miriam just laughed.

"Well write us always, every day," Margaery told Miriam. "Tell us how you're doing and how the plans are going. We don't know when or even if Theon will return to his family, so don't waste your time there. Do what needs to be done and come home to us. From there we will decide what needs to be done and make the wedding plans if all goes according."

"I'd like to go to the North. It sounds romantic," said Loras, his eyes far off in the sunlight. "Freezing air and a nice warm bed covered in furs. Someone to share that bed with…"

Margaery rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one that knows how to have a decent conversation around here?"

Miriam laughed and continued to talk with them, falling in love with every word they'd say. Her mind played, mimicking so maybe one day she could act the same, speak the same, shed off all doubt and shine like a true flower of Highgarden.

The dinner went as always, but it was clear Olenna had informed her father. After dinner, as Miriam expected, he was wrapped up in a tissy reassuring her he'd find a real knight for her, that the Iron Islands was the place of raiders and pirates and the marriage idea was just a fleeting thought. After calming his worrisome heart, she explained again and told him he was right in saying it was the most beneficial for the house. What was meant as an insult, saying she was just like Olenna, only brought a sense of pride and comforted her in thinking she was on the right path.

The rest of the week was busy with preparation. There were certainly things that needed to be done, certain arrangements to be made in order for her to go to Winterfell. Miriam decided that she wouldn't announce her arrival to the Starks. It was Theon she wanted to see, and she didn't want the Stark family getting in the way for whatever reason. She'd deal with them accordingly in time. The journey would be almost in secret. Hopefully it'd be quick too, the cold didn't sound all that pleasant. She'd go, she'd seduce the Greyjoy boy, and she'd return to Highgarden until she was able to travel to the Iron Islands.

Her grandmother fussed over her the entire time, but she never got in Miriam's way. She did, however, insist that Miriam travel in something more fashionable than her usual browns and beiges.

"I'll buy some wolf furs," Miriam waved off.

"No granddaughter of mine is going to drape herself in wolf fur," cried Lady Olenna. "You must arrive with style, for once. You must make the Greyjoy boy understand exactly what this could mean for him, his house, and his future. Let me buy your clothes for you."

"Yes, grandmother," said Miriam, smiling.

Lady Olenna began moving away, chatting to herself as she went. "The girl dresses just like me…and I'm an old bat! Get something more revealing on her for a change…"

Miriam turned on her heel and went to make sure everything was in order for her trip to Winterfell. It was going to be a long trip. Made only longer by the anxiety of initiating her first big plan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Catelyn) Lydia

_**Hey thanks for reading, so real fast, it's super random, but this chapter has 2 POVs, Catelyn's and Lydia's. The Catelyn one is pretty short and generally I just focus on the three OCs, but I felt it was important to get Cat's view of things for this part. So yeah, just in case you were like "um, where the heck did she come from?" Anyways, enjoy! I don't own Game of Thrones!**_

 **Chapter 4 (Catelyn)**

Catelyn Stark twisted her finger in her lap. She was tired, having not slept in days it seemed. The girls were busy sewing dresses for the King's arrival. The boys were preparing in other ways she didn't understand. Ned took care of them. The only thing she insisted upon was that she'd be in charge of their appearances when they were presented before the King.

She couldn't help but smile at herself as she thought of her daughters preparing for the royal family. Sansa was ecstatic, often talking about the prince when her mother brushed through her hair. Arya was excited too, but in different ways. She asked her mother if she thought Ser Jaime Lannister would tell her how he held a sword. She honestly doubted it, but she didn't have the heart to tell her. She worried about Arya, idolizing knights and brutes. Ladies weren't meant to hold swords in their hands.

And then there was Lydia, her beautiful yet tomboyish daughter. Catelyn didn't give birth to Lydia, but she might as well have. She loved her above all. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't show the same love for Lydia's brother. It haunted her dreams at times. Was she so cruel a woman as to reject an innocent child? Jon Snow had nothing to do with Ned's decision to –

But she halted the thought, deciding that what was in the past was gone. With Ned she birthed five beautiful children, and when she lost her daughter after Robb's birth, Ned brought back the lovely little girl from the snow. The lovely little girl and her bastard brother. It was complicated, but she knew one thing for certain; Lydia was her daughter now and she loved her.

Lydia wasn't impressed with the announcement of Robert's arrival. She rolled her eyes during supper and refused to work quickly on her dress. Catelyn knew that Lydia knew how to sew. She did this to rebel. She was always quieter in her rebellions than Sansa or Arya. Her dress was lovely. No one would recognize what she was doing, but Cat did.

Just then the door to her chambers opened. She straightened up when her husband walked in. His face looked more lined than ever and he clutched in his fist a piece of paper.

"Ned!" She gasped. "Sit down! You must rest!"

"I cannot," he said. "It's not just the King that is coming, but an old friend. I must help Robert in every way I can."

"By running yourself into the ground?" She asked. She looked down at the letter. "What is that? Who sent it?"

Ned held up the note. "Tywin Lannister."

Cat's jaw dropped upon hearing the name.

"Tywin Lannister? What does he want from us?" She asked.

"It's about our son and his daughter," said Ned.

"What business does the Queen –" Catelyn began.

"Not the Queen, his other daughter. Leila Lannister. He is offering her hand in marriage to Robb. He claims it is time for an alliance between Starks and Lannisters and that he has things we need in Casterly Rock and that we have things he needs here in Winterfell," Ned explained.

She automatically put a hand on her heart. Ned put his arms around her and held her for a moment.

"If our son were to marry his daughter, he'd be the King's brother by law," she said. "But the Lannisters, Ned! Never has there been a family less trustworthy in the realm! Robb can't marry Leila Lannister! I won't agree to these terms!"

"Cat, nothing is official. We will take our time in making this decision. I love Robb every bit as much as you do," he said. "We'll have to meet the girl at least. Maybe she's different than the other Lannisters –"

"They're all the same," she said. "She has Tywin Lannister's blood coursing through her veins. She isn't trustworthy. And even if she was, her family isn't trustworthy."

"The Lannisters' history is blackened by blood, but times are changing. Perhaps it's time to put aside our differences. Perhaps this is the proposal we need to finally have some peace in the Seven Kingdoms. The letter says that she's coming here with the Queen and her brothers. We will meet her, and we will determine what is best when she arrives," said Ned. "I swear to you, Cat, though, that I won't do anything to put our boy in jeopardy."

"I know," she whispered. "But I want to make the decision with you. We are a team, remember? We work together in this."

"Of course," said Ned.

He set the note on the table and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

 **Lydia**

Lydia couldn't remember a time in her life when her parents were more stressed out. Everything they did somehow wasn't enough for the arrival of the Baratheons and the Lannisters, or the Royal Family of Westeros. Her mother would call for the servants to arrange the main room one way and then decide she didn't like it. In the evenings at supper she'd lecture the children on how they needed to be on their best behavior with King Robert's arrival, but at the same time, they couldn't forget their roots and they needed to be proud of them. She contradicted herself so many times that Lydia lost count. Even her father seemed nervous over the ordeal.

Just when Lydia thought that all was done that could possibly be done, she was burdened again with information.

"I heard mother and father talking last night," Robb said to her and Jon.

They were away from the others. For once they managed to get away from the rest of the family.

"What were you doing spying on them?" Lydia asked Robb. "The first born son of Eddard Stark –a sneak! That doesn't sound good at all."

"Lydia," Robb said dangerously. "I'm not a sneak. I don't spy on people –"

"Then what were you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia!" Jon snapped. "Let him finish."

"I listened because I heard them say my name," Robb whispered. He looked around to make sure they weren't in earshot of anybody, despite the fact that they had hidden themselves inside a room. "They spoke of a marriage proposal. They received an offer from Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock…"

"The Lord of Casterly Rock?" Jon and Lydia both said.

"Who the hell does he want you marrying?" Lydia pressed. "Robb, are you ready to have golden haired children?"

"Quiet! Nothing is official! Mother and Father haven't made any decisions yet! They want me to marry his youngest, Leila or something –" Robb said.

"Don't pretend you don't know her name! Leila Lannister, Tywin's youngest daughter. Her name comes up at least a dozen time each lesson with Maester Luwin! Name each Lannister of Casterly Rock! You're gonna marry a Lannister!" Lydia cried. "You're going to marry a haughty, good for nothing rich bitch, and you're going to dine in the halls of Lord Tywin Lannister, son of Tytos Lannister! Hell, I'd take a nasty mother in law any day over the likes of him!" And then Lydia burst into laughter.

"But Lannisters are rich," said Jon. "You'd never have to worry for gold ever again in your life."

"I already don't worry for gold," said Robb. "The only good part of this arrangement is that she'd come here and I would still be lord of Winterfell. I wouldn't have to worry about dinin' in the halls of Casterly Rock."

Lydia and Jon nodded their agreement to Robb's last statement. The room they had hidden out in was small and housed a few shelves with dusty books. It smelled musty, and Lydia figured it to be one of the few rooms in the castle that Catelyn hadn't got her hands on in preparation for the King.

"Not a word about this though to anyone," said Robb very seriously. "I'm not supposed to know after all."

"Will you tell Theon?" Lydia asked.

Robb hesitated. "I…eh…I don't know. Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

"He's your best friend," Lydia reminded him. "He's an idiot, but he is like a brother to us. If you told us, you should probably tell him."

"I didn't know you cared so much for Theon," Jon said.

"I don't like him," Lydia said. "But I do love him. Complicated, no? He is like a brother to me…a brother I wish would just go away, but still, a brother nonetheless."

They spoke no more of the possible engagement, but Lydia felt it gnawing at her insides. The last thing she wanted was for her older brother to be wed to a rich, little (her mother would kill her if she heard her say this) cunt. A Lannister didn't belong in Winterfell. She didn't know if she could behave herself if she had to endure one of those golden haired diseases strutting around their castle.

The next day Catelyn called for Robb, Jon, and Theon and insisted that they get their hair cut and beards shaved. Theon was especially upset, as he had been growing some stubble he deemed as "enticing to the ladies". When Lydia heard that she just laughed at him.

"Do you think my dress will be presentable?" Sansa asked Lydia while the boys were being shaved.

"Yes, of course," said Lydia. "They will all be very impressed. I doubt anyone in the capital can sew as well as you, sister."

Sansa let out a sigh she'd probably been holding in for a week and thanked Lydia before leaving. Lydia left the anteroom to see what was going on in other parts of the castle. She wished she could go out for a hunt, but she also wanted to help her mother.

"…We'll need plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion's chambers. I'm told he reads all night," Catelyn was saying to the family's maester, Luwin.

"I'm told he drinks all night," relied Maester Luwin.

"How much could he possibly drink? A man of his…stature…" Catelyn trailed off.

Lydia knew her mother was too proper to refer to Tyrion Lannister as an imp like the rest of the world did.

"We've brought up eight barrels of ale from the cellars," Maester Luwin said. "Perhaps we'll find out."

"In any case, candles," Catelyn reminded him. She turned, her dress sweeping the floors and gave Lydia a warm expression upon seeing her. "Lydia, dearest, I didn't see you there."

"I only just arrived," Lydia said, grinning. "Shall I help with the candles? I've already finished my dress."

"Already? Yes, thank you," said Catelyn. "Then perhaps it would be a good idea if you helped Arya with her dress. She may need the extra attention."

"Yes, mother," Lydia said, bowing her head respectfully.

Lydia fetched the candles for her mother and helped the set them up in what would be Lord Tyrion's chambers. After that she helped Arya with her dress, and then she went from room to room, seeing in what way she could help. She prayed to the old gods that King Robert wouldn't be a prick and wouldn't mind if she slipped away to go hunting. The castle, with all the changes, was becoming so unrecognizable that she could hardly consider it home.

A few days passed when Lydia heard trumpets blare from the outside. Lydia froze completely, knowing exactly what it meant.

"They've already arrived," she whispered. "They weren't supposed to arrive for another few days!" She spun around, lifted her dress, and began sprinting toward the front gates. She hoped the Royal Family was prepared for Winterfell's cold.

Outside in the courtyard, Sansa, Robb, and Jon were arriving. Theon came, leading by the hand Lydia's youngest brother, six year old Rickon. All the older boys looked fresher than they had in weeks. Arya and Bran were nowhere to be found.

"Quite a way to make an entrance," Jon muttered to Lydia when he saw her. "Does our father insist on doing that when he travels?"

"You'd think the throne, or at least the Lannisters, could afford better musicians," she said. "Where's Bran and Arya by the way?"

"Dunno," Jon said lazily. "They've heard the trumpets too, no doubt."

Lady Stark came walking by with the Maester, mumbling about something growing fast, when all of a sudden she stopped in her tracks. Swiveling around to see what happened, Lydia saw Bran's direwolf, Summer, without his master. Her gaze traveled up and she saw her ten year old brother halfway down the tower.

"He's a damn fine climber," she whispered to Jon.

"Better him than Arya," he replied, and they laughed.

Catelyn didn't find it funny though.

"Brandon!" She screamed out.

Bran was grinning from ear to ear, completely unaware of the worry in his mother's voice. The boy was small and nimble, with dark brown hair down to his neck that named him a Stark. He was a good natured boy. He climbed the rest of the way down, leaping the last part and landed like a little feline in front of his mother. Catelyn opened her mouth to reprove him, but he said excitedly:

"I saw the King! He's got hundreds of people!"

Catelyn ignored him. "How many times do I have to tell you? No. Climbing!"

"But he's coming right now!" Bran moaned. "Down our road!"

"I want you to promise me! No more climbing!" Catelyn said sternly.

Bran halted and looked at his toes. "I promise."

Catelyn's stern face faltered for a moment.

"D'you know what?" She said to Bran.

"What?"

"You always look at your feet before you lie." Bran turned red like the Lannister's banners, and Catelyn patted him on the head. "Run and find your father. Tell him the King is close."

Whether from excitement for the King's arrival or because he wasn't punished, Bran's grin was double the size it normally was as he ran off to find Lord Stark.

When their father came back with Bran, he motioned for all of them to get into a line.

"We must be respectable for the King's arrival," he announced to them. "When he comes, we will bow –" but his last minute advice was drowned out by the horns. He turned to Jon. "Over there." He seemed pained to exclude Jon from the group. Then the Starks lined up oldest to youngest. Lydia stood between Robb and Sansa.

And still there was no Arya.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked, her voice dripping in both concern and anxiety. "Sansa, where's your sister?"

Sansa shrugged, and when Catelyn turned to Lydia, all Lydia could do for once was shrug as well. Just then a small person came running by with a helmet covering half their face. Lydia covered a giggle with her hand. Her father's eyes widened.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He cried. "What are you doing with that on?"

Ned removed the helmet from Arya's face. Then Arya ran over to the line to take her spot, shoving Bran aside who stood partially in her space. Robb snorted, and on the other side, Jon snorted as well. Then the family's half-wit giant, Hodor, came to stand in line. Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik stood behind them along with Septa Mordane.

"Any time now, Robert," muttered Lydia.

"Shush," Robb hissed.

The gates swung open, and at long last the Royal party rode in as if they were in a parade. First came a skinny lad with golden locks and fine clothes. Sansa blushed and looked away. So that was the Prince then, Joffrey Baratheon. Next came a beast of a man with half his face burnt off. Then a coach arrived behind them. The coach stopped and out of it climbed the Queen, and finally the King came behind her on his own horse.

King Robert was nothing like Lydia had imagined him. For one thing, he was fat. She always envisioned him a strong man, especially since he took the Seven Kingdoms from the Targaryens. His hair was black and his clothes barely fit him. Ned's eyes widened at the sight of his old friend. When King Robert nearly fell from his horse trying to get off it, Ned knelt before his king, and the rest of them copied him.

King Robert signaled for the horns to stop and for the Starks to rise. They did so slowly. He and Ned looked at one another, and then King Robert said shortly: "You got fat."

The Stark children didn't move a muscle. Lydia's father tilted his head to one side and sized King Robert up. Then they burst into laughter and exchanged rough hugs. King Robert turned toward Lady Stark and took her into his arms.

"Cat!" He cried out jovially. His voice was booming and rough.

"Your Grace," Catelyn acknowledged politely.

"Nine years!" King Robert rounded on Ned. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you. The North is yours," answered Ned.

Queen Cersei and her other two children, a young girl and boy close to Bran's age, started walking toward them.

"Where the imp?" Arya whispered.

That was right. The dwarf was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. And neither was the youngest Lannister. Maybe she didn't come. Lydia crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa hissed.

Lydia rolled her eyes. She loved her sisters but she had no qualms of getting between them in a fight.

King Robert looked at all the Stark children. He started with Robb and then made his way down the line.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb," he said. Then he saw Lydia, who stiffened. "You look like your father! Yet still beautiful! Like your aunt!" He barked out a laugh and then stopped at the much more Tully favored Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." He had to look down to see the small Arya. "Your name is?"

"Arya," she answered snappishly.

King Robert snorted good naturedly and continued.

"Oooh!" the King said when he saw Bran. "Show us your muscles! You'll be a soldier one day!" Bran flexed before the King. King Robert said nothing to Rickon who was too young to quite know what was going on.

Then, coming from behind, came another horse. Seated on the horse were two people, a knight and a maiden. The knight removed his helm and shook out his blonde hair.

"That's Jaime Lannister!" Arya gasped. "The Queen's twin brother!"

And if that was Jaime Lannister, then the maiden have to have been…

Ser Jaime jumped down from his horse and then picked up the equally as blonde girl and helped her to the ground. She giggled stupidly and looked around. Her green eyes locked on Robb. She was certainly pretty, but Lydia thought she looked dumber than a sheep.

Queen Cersei approached them, and Ned and Catelyn nodded to her. "My queen," they said.

King Robert ignored her.

"Take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects," he said to Ned.

"We've been riding for a month, my love," Queen Cersei said. "Surely the dead can wait."

King Robert gave the Queen a look that bordered on loathing. Ignoring her, he turned back to Lydia's father and said to him: "Ned."

His one word was command enough. Eddard Stark nodded and turned toward the crypts. Queen Cersei turned away from the Starks and kept her gaze lowered to the ground. For a moment Lydia felt bad for her; being humiliated by the King, your husband, in front of Northerners had to have been hard. Then again, Lydia had heard that Cersei had a reputation for being sneaky and cruel. The more she thought about it, the less she felt bad for the Queen. She watched as Cersei returned to Ser Jaime.

Beside Jaime of course was Tywin Lannister's youngest daughter. Leila Lannister was ogling Robb with what she clearly thought to be innocent doe eyes, but to Lydia, she looked like a sex starved man ogling the whores at a brothel.

As her father and King Robert left, her mother faced the girls and said:

"Her grace is tired from the road, I'm sure. We shall show her, her children, and Lady Leila their chambers. Come, girls."

Arya didn't hide her scowl and tried to get another peek at Ser Jaime. Lydia knew most girls would be trying to catch a glance at him thanks to his good looks, but for Arya, she wanted to see him because he was said to be a skilled warrior. Lydia herself thought that he wasn't as handsome as the realm let on. She'd never liked blonde hair much anyways.

"Your grace," Catelyn said to Queen Cersei, bowing. "Let's get you settled in."

"Thank you, my lady," Queen Cersei said, pleasant enough. "Come, children."

The younger Baratheon children came to her sides and clutched her hands. Lydia knew very little about them. Myrcella Baratheon, the Queen's only daughter (the poor girl looked a bit like Leila) and Tommen Baratheon, the youngest, who would be heir to the throne should something happen to both Robert and Joffrey. Of course the likelihood of that was very slim. He was a good natured boy with a fat face. Lydia couldn't ever envision him sitting atop the fabled "Iron Throne".

Catelyn began to lead the royal family away to their chambers. Before going, though, she curtsied before Ser Jaime and asked:

"Shall I show you your chambers as well?"

"No need, my lady. I shall find them on my own. I am going to find my brother."

His brother? So the imp was here. Why hadn't he arrived with the rest of the group?

"Yes, of course," Lady Catelyn said.

Finally they could be on their way. Jaime kissed Leila once and then went another direction. Leila rushed over to be beside Cersei, but she stole another look at Robb. Theon had appeared and nudged Robb playfully. Leila smirked. Technically, Robb knew nothing about the wedding, and nothing was official. Leila Lannister obviously knew. She was such a slut.

"I'm afraid that it can get cold in the evenings here," Catelyn said, making conversation. "If you are in need of any more furs, just tell me, and I shall fetch more for you."

"Thank you," Queen Cersei said. "It normally maintains a warm climate at the capitol. Winterfell is lovely though. Like a picture from one of Tommen's bedtime books." She flashed what appeared to be a beautiful smile.

All of a sudden the Lannister whore cleared her throat and looked sideways at Lydia.

"Are you Lydia Stark?" She asked in an especially annoying sing song voice.

"I am," Lydia replied tightly. "You must be Leila Lannister."

"Yes, I am," Leila answered in cheerful tones. "My father instructed that I come to the North with the rest of my family. I believe my sister is right; it is beautiful here. It got cold on the road, though."

"Really? Winter hasn't even come yet," Lydia said. If the girl thought it was cold now, she'd probably freeze in her own bed in the next months.

"Your banners say Winter is Coming," Leila said, like she thought she was knowledgeable. "Powerful words, my father says. I hope Winter never comes, though. It sounds frightening if you ask me."

"The strongest survive in winter. You have nothing to fear if you're strong," Lydia said coolly. Then before she could stop herself, she questioned: "How would the lions of House Lannister hold up during the Winter?"

Catelyn froze, turned around, and glared at Lydia.

"Lydia, please! We are not here to frighten guests!" She snapped.

But Leila finally showed the tiniest bit of spunk when she narrowed her eyes.

"I assure you my Lord father is prepared for whatever threat comes his way. House Lannister has prospered during the spring and summer, and it will reign in the Winter. I don't fear what will become of my house. I fear what will become of the other houses," Leila said.

Was she trying to threaten Lydia? No, Lydia thought to herself. She looked too dumb for that. Then again, she was Tywin Lannister's daughter, and Lydia had heard that Tywin Lannister took no shit from the other houses. Well if it was a threat, she would be surprised when she learned just what the North was made of.

"Lady Stark," Leila began forwardly, speaking to Catelyn. "When will I be able to meet your sons? I'd like to know all of your children."

Lydia saw her mother's back go rigid.

"Soon, Lady Lannister," Catelyn answered. "But while you're with us, meet my daughters. You already know Lydia. This is Sansa and this is Arya."

"It's a pleasure," Leila said, though she sounded slightly detached. All she wanted was Robb.

Lydia hoped with all her heart that her parents wouldn't approve of the marriage. She didn't want to spend another second with the Lannister brat.


	5. Chapter 5 Leila

_Sorry for being so lame and not posting a chapter on this like forever. Enjoy._

 **Leila**

Leila had wrapped herself in furs and cloaks on the way to Winterfell. Tyrion had joked to her, saying that when she was married, her husband would warm her bed. She had blushed when he said that, and Cersei reprimanded him. When they arrived in the North, she was immediately taken to her room by the Starks, which was when she met the Stark ladies, Catelyn Stark, the matriarch, Lydia Stark, the eldest daughter, Sansa Stark, the pretty middle daughter, and of course, Arya Stark, the youngest. More than anything she wanted to speak with Robb, or to at least meet him, but she also knew that she'd be living with these Stark women until they wedded lords, and she needed to make a good impression on them.

So why was it that Lydia Stark looked at her with contempt? Had she not been polite? Had she not spoken openly and honestly? A lie was never becoming on a lady.

Upon arriving at Winterfell, Tyrion had insisted upon going his own way. Leila knew where he went –the brothel. She knew more or less what happened at the brothel, but her father never had allowed Tyrion to speak of details around her. It was something he didn't approve of. Then for the first two days, Leila saw nothing of the Stark boys, other than what she saw when she first arrived. She was determined to learn what she could about the Northern customs, especially if she was going to one day be Lady of Winterfell.

"My lady," Sansa Stark said in a feeble voice. She looked down at her toes. "I was wondering if you could tell me about…about what it's like at the capital…"

Sansa Stark looked like her mother. She was very pretty, and so far she seemed like the one most interested in Leila.

"I grew up away from the capital, at Casterly Rock. I've visited on a few occasions, though. It's beautiful, overlooking the sea," she said. "Do you want to go to the capital?"

"I've always dreamed of it," said Sansa.

"Has your brother ever taught you to use a sword?" Arya asked, butting in.

"Arya!" Sansa gasped.

"A lady doesn't learn to use swords," Leila answered, puzzled.

"I'm not a lady," said Arya.

"I don't understand –" Leila began but was cut off.

"She doesn't have to be a lady," Lydia cut in, glaring at Leila. "I'm leaving. Sansa, Arya, let's go. There are things to be done."

And with that the three Starks upped and left Leila alone, utterly confused by what had just happened. What have I done to offend that girl? Leila thought to herself. She'd spoken no ill towards her. Her father had told her that many people were jealous of House Lannister and that it had its enemies. Could that girl be one of them? But Leila shook her head. No, she wasn't an enemy. She was to be her sister one day.

It had been long enough. Leila was ready to meet her future husband. She was sure her father would be furious if she knew she hadn't spoken with him for two days. Enough was enough. She would find him and she would speak with him.

Making sure her dress was smooth and her hair pinned back perfectly, Leila made her way toward the training grounds where she was sure Robb would be. Sure enough, she saw him standing by his bastard brother and their warden, who fired an arrow at a target. Hoisting her skirts up so they wouldn't get dirty, Leila walked proudly toward them.

"Watch it!" Theon shouted and fired his arrow. "Stupid girl! I could have killed you!"

Robb wacked Theon in the stomach, effectively shutting him up.

"My lady?" Robb asked.

"Lord Stark," Leila said, ignoring Theon and Jon. "I came to see you. I've…wanted to speak with you since I arrived."

He had to have known about the marriage proposal. To Leila, he was very handsome. Slim and strong like a great warrior should be, Robb Stark dripped the essence of being a Lord. Somewhere in the background Theon snorted, but Leila paid no attention. She stared directly at Robb and smiled shyly.

"I…I've never been North before, and I wanted you to show me around," she admitted sweetly.

It wasn't just Theon that snorted this time, but Jon covered a laugh with his hand. What was so funny? Leila had poured over books about the North during her studies and she'd never come across anything that said the Northerners just laughed at random things.

"My lord," she began nervously. "What is so funny?"

Robb glared at the other two, and they shut up.

"Nothing, my lady," Robb said quickly. "I'd be happy to show you around Winterfell. You must excuse the boys here. They aren't like the lords of Casterly Rock, I'm afraid. They're brutes in comparison to what you're accustomed to."

Brutes? No, not brutes, but it was true they weren't like the lords of her father's keep. Robb was, though. He was different. He was kind, understanding, and patient. Leila moved in such a way that Robb could take her by the arm. He didn't take her arm, though. Did he not know basic protocol? Did they not teach the lords of the North that they were to escort ladies by their arms?

"Lord Stark," she said quietly.

"Lord Stark is my father," Robb said automatically.

She swallowed.

"Robb…" she said. "Your arm…"

He looked down, and his eyes widened. Then, almost awkwardly, he wrapped his arm in hers. Was he shy? Did he feel uncomfortable around her because she was a Lannister, the daughter of the most powerful lord in Westeros?

The two began their walk around the castle's courtyard. Robb spoke of where things were and pointed out the historical significance of each wall to her. He was stiff with her, and she found that endearing. Perhaps he had feelings for her, and for that he was acting so distant. He was embarrassed. Maybe it was because she was so pretty.

"It's not as fancy as Casterly Rock, I'm afraid…" he said.

"It's different, but it's beautiful," Leila said kindly. "I'm happy I came here, though, Robb. Your home is incredible…"

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "Over here is a monument to my great great grandfather, the famed Lord Beron Stark, ruler of House Stark during King Aerys I Targaryen's rule over the Seven Kingdoms…"

"It's amazing!" Leila said excitedly. "I know all about him! My uncle Kevan taught me about him in my history lesson! There's so much history here in the North! You must be very proud of your roots!"

"Eh, yes…" was all he said.

They finished their tour of the Winterfell keep, but Leila wished they hadn't. Robb was so sweet, and he was strong. She knew her father would like him. She was too scared to bring up the topic of marriage. Next time she would. She had every intention of spending as much time as possible with her husband to be. She'd heard how much her parents loved one another, and she was determined to create that same rumor for her own children. They'd be beautiful children too…with golden Lannister hair and Stark grey eyes.

On her way back to her room, Leila passed by her brother, Tyrion, who was leading a pretty lady by the hand and laughing. Whores weren't allowed in the castle at Casterly Rock, but at King's Landing and Winterfell, they were acceptable.

"Tyrion," Leila acknowledged him, bowing. "Will we see you tonight at dinner?"

"Of course, dearest sister!" He said.

"She's your sister?" The wench asked. "Then that must mean that you're Jaime Lannister's brother too!"

"Oh, him." Tyrion rolled his eyes. "He's certainly easy on the eyes, but he's got the cock of a child."

The girl gasped, but then she laughed loudly. She and Tyrion ran off together, and Leila sighed. She'd have to prepare herself for supper. It would be smart to take a bath before. Everyone would be there, including the Starks. She had to make a good impression of herself.

As she walked to her room, she stopped abruptly at the sound of snarling. She froze and saw coming toward her the largest pup she'd ever seen before. It certainly had the features of a pup recently weaned from its mother's milk, but it was the size of a great hound. She didn't wish to make any sudden movements. The beast could easily rip a hole through her…

But she was shocked when the dog stopped its snarling and came straight to her. They'd never had animals at the Rock, so she was a little hesitant and nearly pulled away when the dog licked her hand. Why was this dog so big?

Because it wasn't a dog. It was a wolf. A direwolf, the same beast that decorated the banners of Winterfell.

She knew Robb would be impressed with her if she showed no fear towards his family's sigil. Trying her hardest not to shake, she reached her other hand over and patted the wolf's pelt. It was certainly soft, and when the wolf closed its eyes appreciatively, she worked up some more courage to rub other parts of its body.

"Well you're just lovely, aren't you?" She whispered as she scratched its neck.

"Winter!"

The direwolf jumped and sprinted toward the voice. Standing there was none other than Lydia Stark. The wolf reached its mistress and she gave it a piece of meat. Lydia glared at Leila, and again Leila wondered why Lydia seemed to hate her.

"He's beautiful," Leila said weakly.

"She's beautiful, you mean," Lydia said.

"Apologies, my lady," Leila said. She wasn't accustomed to apologizing to other girls, especially girls that were borderline lowborn in comparison with her family. "I've never seen a direwolf before. Are they common around these parts?"

"Out in the wood you can find more," Lydia said. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you, though. A pack could easily rip you to pieces."

"If a wolf even so much as scratched me, the King's Guard would hunt down the whole pack and slaughter them all," Leila responded without a second thought.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. Leila had the sudden impression that she'd said something wrong. The Stark girl's gaze was nightmare inducing.

"Your wolf is very well behaved, though," Leila said quickly. "What's her name?"

"Winter Wind," Lydia answered. "Of course she's well behaved. We didn't place a direwolf on our sigil because they're beasts; we placed them on our sigils because they're loyal and intelligent animals that would stop at nothing to protect their own kind."

"I'm glad I met yours," Leila said.

"Be careful," Lydia said. "If you have anything to hide, a direwolf will sense it."

Was she threatening her? Before they could make further conversation; however, Lydia and Winter walked off together.

At long last, Leila reached her room, annoyed that she'd lost so much time.

"Servants!" She called out.

A woman in a hood detached herself from the shadows. She began helping Leila undress. Something about her touch seemed familiar…

"Who are you?" Leila asked abruptly.

The woman removed her hood, and Leila gasped out loud. Standing before her was her old friend, Miriam Tyrell. She was the daughter of the second richest lord in Westeros, Mace Tyrell. They used to spend summers with one another. Miriam looked kind of like Margaery, but she wasn't as well groomed. That was because Miriam never cared too much about her appearance. She'd always spent her free time in the library.

"Miram!" Leila gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Miriam put a finger to her lips and looked around the room. The door was shut and thanks to the cold, the walls were extra thick. They couldn't be heard.

"I'm here on business," Miriam explained. "But the Starks don't know. I came to have an audience with Lord Theon Greyjoy."

"Theon?" Leila repeated, stunned. "Why him?"

"I'll explain later," Miriam said.

Leila swallowed and then just asked: "How can I help you then?"

"I don't want my appearance at Winterfell known just yet. I want to be your handmaiden for the time being," Miriam said.

"My handmaiden?" Leila gasped. "But why? You are a Tyrell! Not some silly serving girl!"

"Please," Miriam said and wrapped her fingers in Leila's. "Please do this for me. Trust me. I am doing something very important for my family. I won't have to be your serving girl for long. I just need to speak with Theon, and soon after I will reveal myself."

Leila just stared at her, utterly confused. Miriam was a friend, though, so she trusted her.

"Alright," Leila finally said. "But I don't expect you to clean up after me. That would just be ridiculous."

Miriam smiled. Leila personally thought she was more becoming when she grinned, but Miriam didn't do it much…at least not around people that weren't her family or Leila. Her reserve was both a strength and a weakness. It was a shame, because she really was a sweet girl.

Miriam reached over and Leila did the same. The old friends caught one another in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6 Miriam

_**Thanks to all those who are reading this and following it and favoriting it. So just head's up…this is a Game of Thrones story, so there will be some smut, and this chapter has some. Honestly there's not a whole lot though, but I thought I'd give you all fair warning. Keep reading, and if you'd feel so inclined, leave a review. Like even if your review is "I hate this story, it's terrible, and I think you smell like fish heads", I would be happy to hear it.**_

 **Miriam**

It was going to be difficult to convince Theon who she was with a lower handmaidens dress but damn if Olenna and Margaery hadn't prepared her. The dress was a pale blue, the chest windowed and her arms bare, wrapped up in a colorfully green sash and a thick long blue cloak that complimented the white snow around it. Margaery said it reminded her of the sea on its best days. Miriam wouldn't know if Theon would appreciate something like that, she doubted it given the rumors, but the breast window certainly wouldn't be overlooked. A good number of people had already given her curious glances. Olenna insisted on jewelry but dealing with the trinkets of gems and gold were a whole other hassle Miriam didn't want to deal with.

Pulling the hood up, she stepped out of the tower where Leila was staying. The pit in her stomach grew, but she absolutely couldn't screw this one up. It was her first big plan, one that could mean great things for both the Iron Islands and Highgarden. If Miriam was to impress her family, this was it.

No one paid any attention to her as she made her way toward Theon's room. Thanks to some eavesdropping and paying particular attention to what the other maids had to say, she was able to find the bedroom rather quickly. Everyone was too busy preparing for the coming feast, one aimless handmaiden of the royal family gave no one question. Theon would be expected to go, but if she was lucky, she could catch him beforehand.

Miriam silently slipped up the stairs to Theon's room, surprisingly just across the hall from Robb Stark's. The idea Leila might visit Robb caused her to snort. Leila was such a proper lady that she'd never even dream of visiting a man in his room before their wedding.

Turning her thoughts from the hopefully soon wedded couple, Miriam came to Theon's door. Swallowing all the nerves that came with the prospect of failure, she knocked.

The door swung open taking her back and she finally got her first look at the Iron born son, Theon Greyjoy.

Theon was almost handsome, Miriam thought. He was lean with a nice firm body and long legs. His hair was a forgettable brown, his eyes large and a lovely shade of light blue with a hint of green at the middle. His teeth were spaced out, but he was far from ugly. His jaw was square and it was clear he'd been shaved for the royal family's arrival. A small amount of hair was already starting to grow along his jaw.

"What are you doing here?" Theon snapped. "I don't remember calling for any servants."

"You didn't, my lord," Miriam said. "I'm not a servant."

He snorted.

"Not a servant? Then what are you? A whore?" He laughed at his own joke, getting comfortable on the door frame as he looked her down. Miriam reminded herself this was for the good of House Tyrell and suppressed the urge to say something hotty about his intelligence and run back to the safety of Leila's side.

Slowly she removed her hood, letting the cloak slide behind her shoulders to reveal her sun kissed skin. Theon looked quizzically at her for a moment. He brought down an apple Miriam hadn't noticed before and unceremoniously took a big bite out of it as he watched her.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" He asked, a smirk starting to play on his lips. "I'm a Greyjoy! I'm the ward of House Stark!" He boasted dramatically. "And what are you? Just some…girl." Miriam looked away agitated as he went off pointing out all her deficiencies, comparing her to whores. She knew she was still young, she knew she still had all her baby fat unlike Margaery and Loras, despite being the same age as Loras. But it was annoying to hear from someone she was trying to seduce. "…and your tits aren't completely flat. That's something. Did you come to sleep with me?" It was clear Theon wanted to laugh at the very idea, like he could do a million times better than 'some girl'.

"My lord, let me explain," Miriam said, ignoring his rude comments. "My name is Miriam Tyrell of Highgarden. Do you know where that is?"

He blinked first and then sputtered.

"Of course I know where Highgarden is! What do you think I am…stupid?" He snapped. "And how do I even know you're a Tyrell? Why are you so far North? Shouldn't you be in your cozy little home?"

"I came here for you, Theon-"

"Lord Theon to you," he barked.

Miriam wasn't quick enough to catch her glare; he never called her 'Lady'. If her grandmother was there she'd have put him right in his place and chastised Miriam for taking his imprudence silently. Still, she knew the plan wasn't going to be easy and she was determined to follow through with it.

"May I enter, my lord?" The plea was gentle enough, all her irritation drained out like a proper woman. When he gave her the signal, she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "As I said, I came here for you, Lord Theon. I came with a proposal."

"I'm listening," Theon said amused as he sat down in his chair by the fire.

She decided to get right to it. "I want you, Lord Theon. I want you to marry me."

His laugh started out small but grew. "Marriage? You want to be my wife? I have no time for a wife right now! I can't be tied down…especially by someone like you!"

Loras' words teased on her mind about Theon's reputation. If even her own brother wasn't interested in him, he had to have been bad. Doubt came flooding that the whole thing was ridiculous, but she would continue, at least to see if she could be as tricky as her siblings.

"You're popular with the ladies, aren't you?" Miriam said slowly, carefully picking out her words.

"You could say that," he replied with a smirk. "If I were to get married, it would create all sorts of problems with my clients."

His clients? He was the client for the many whores he'd probably laid with.

"I don't mean to get in the way of your intimate life," Miriam reassured. "I know you're popular. Isn't it obvious? You're very handsome after all, and you're heir to the Iron Islands. You're an Iron Born, Lord Theon, and nothing nor anybody can ever take that from you."

"I know what I am! What's your point?" Interest seemed to be just on the brink, his brow creased at the end of his words.

"My point is that one day you will be seated in your father's chair, and you will be a lord," Miriam explained. "I am here on account of House Tyrell, but also House Greyjoy. You're going to need an heir. Not just a bastard from a whore, but a real, trueborn heir. For that I am here. I want to join our houses. You will receive plenty of financial backing from House Tyrell, and I will bear you a son."

He sunk into his chair. A far off look started to take him that interested Miriam. He almost seemed...melancholy. Clearly he hadn't expected that from her and for the first time seemed to be considering what this all meant. So she waited patiently. It would certainly be a loveless marriage, as she expected any marriage involving nobility to be, but as he spoke she realized that wasn't his worry.

"I'm in Winterfell now," Still his gaze seemed distant, but Miriam couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, you are, but one day you will return home and rule," she reminded him.

"Lord Eddard wouldn't ever allow it," he said slowly.

"No, he wouldn't, but you are not Lord Eddard's son, are you? I came to merely propose the idea," she explained. "The wedding wouldn't be today. It would be when you returned to the Iron Islands. I just wanted to make the proposal so you would know that this is possible. Think about it. A child with Iron blood and Tyrell blood would be very powerful. You'd have a claim on both my lands and yours. You need an heir, Lord Greyjoy, if you expect to have any power."

He looked thoughtful…or rather he looked like he was in pain. Was thinking difficult for him? Would he be a good ruler to the Iron Islands? Would he be smart enough for the role? If he wasn't she'd just have to brush him off and rule on her own, it wouldn't be hard with his lust for 'life' and her love of politics and business. How on the Gods holy land could he really be questioning this? In its twisted way, it was a perfect match.

"Lord Theon," she said, deciding to push him a little. "Perhaps you don't want to make your decision now. After all, you hardly know me. Perhaps this will help you…know me better."

She began to unlace the strings on her bodice. Margaery had always had a way with men, and Miriam feared she didn't have that talent, but she hoped Theon didn't normally have partners that willingly slept with him. To have a girl you didn't need to pay for a change could be welcoming, couldn't it? When her bodice was untied, she allowed the dress to fall, the loose sash barely keeping the fabric up as it fell around her hips. Miriam had to resist the urge to cover her body as the air nipped at her skin. Instead her hands rested at her tossing stomach.

"What are you doing?" Theon asked, stunned.

"Exactly what it looks like," she replied, her voice near a whisper. It felt corny saying the lines. Margaery had told her men liked it when women took charge…but not too much charge. They liked surprises and confidence. Miriam wished desperately she had Margaery's confidence. It would have come in handy as she stood half naked in the middle of a cold room.

"You want to lay with me?" Theon asked in a voice that sounded horrible exasperated.

Oh no. What had she done?

"Of course, my lord," she paused, gulping air at the risk of feeling humiliated for her failed attempt. "I've traveled far for this." A slight smile touched her lips but she couldn't look up, "It's been very cold."

"And won't your lord father have something to say about this?" He asked.

"You'll learn that in Highgarden we tend to be a lot more…open about our desires," she breathed, glad it sounded more seductive then terrified. Taking slow steps, Miriam approached him, leaning down and holding herself up by the chair arms, she leaned in close and breathed in his ear: "You have no fear of me, take me Theon. I'm yours."

 _I sound like an idiot_ , she thought.

Margaery had always told her anything with a cock was easy to take advantage of; good thing she was right. Theon tilted his head and roughly gripped her mess of braids, not bothering to warm her up with soft kisses. It was unexpected from what she was used to. The male whores of Highgarden were always gentle and slow for her. The switch was, oddly refreshing. It quickly withered her anxiety, melting it into a wave of triumph.

Trying to keep Margaery's confident attitude in mind, Miriam gripped the loose bridge of his pants and he stood up, his hot mouth still on hers. With one harsh tug on her sash her whole dress went tumbling to the dirty floor. Theon chuckled to himself when he wrapped an arm around her waist and grinded himself into her, getting a shocked gasp from her lips. Miriam never expected the rumors of his girth to hold any merit, and having it run up against her naked form sent shivers up her spine.

Taking her needy hands as approval, he wasted no time in ripping off his tunic and pulling off his pants. Theon took her face in both hands and smashed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth, letting her passion guide her as their tongues met and played. Wherever his hands went were welcomed, the cold air threatening to give her the shakes and goosebumps.

Miriam was surprised when his hand traveled between her thighs, not expecting him to have any knowledge about a lady's pleasure points, or how to properly use it. She whimpered against his mouth, her hips bucking as his hard press tempted to send her over the edge already. Again, she hadn't ever guessed she liked it a bit rough. He only made it all the more exciting when he thrusted her against a wall.

Lifting her leg on his hip Theon easily slid in, but being as impatient as he was, caused Miriam to gasp and whimper at the assault, her nails digging into his shoulders.

A smile played on her lips, almost laughing at herself. By all rights she shouldn't be enjoying this. Miriam thought she would have to scream in her head and clench her teeth through the whole ordeal, instead she wanted to ask him to pull her hair again.

Thinking about it caused her to run her hands through his hair, her nails raking his scalp. In one swift movement he had her off the ground, and tossed her to the bed. Miriam did giggle this time as he crawled up, his own smile crashing against her lips.

"Turn around." And she did as he ordered, her heart brimming with anticipation.

He proved to be quite the talker, Miriam had to stifle her giggles by burying her face in the pillow at the ridiculous self-boasting. Theon caught her at one point, hard to miss with her body shaking in laughter.

"I'm sorry," she choked, tears in her eyes at this point. "I'm sorry, you're a giant; you're amazing!"

"I know! That's what I've been saying!" With a laugh he smacked her ass and went back to riding. For a moment Miriam's heart warmed to think he may have stopped because he worried she was crying. From there, the prospect of the union didn't seem so bleak anymore.

At long last his climax came, Miriam already in a puddle beneath him and Theon rolled off her panting. Scooting beside him she pushed her naked body against his, laying her head on his chest. Theon pulled her even closer and soon the pair of them had fallen asleep, ecstasy still swimming behind their eyes.

Miriam woke up long before Theon did. She ignored the soreness between her legs as she stumbled to pull her dress back on, her limbs giving her hell by how rubbery they felt. At one point she even tripped over her own dress and fell back on the bed with a whispered curse. The last piece she left was a quick note for Theon, so he'd know it wasn't just a dream. She'd return again in the night and make her proposal again. Especially with how well things had gone.

When she left and quickly arrived at Leila's room, Leila was fretting over something.

"I don't understand why each time I approach Robb, his bastard brother has to laugh at me!" She complained. "And what's wrong with his sister? Since I've arrived here, all she's done is give me this look like she hates me! I don't even know her! I've never done anything to her! Is she just mean spirited?"

Leila viciously combed through her hair, and Miriam went to help her before she could rip any more hair out.

"They're Northerners, Leila. They aren't as civilized as we are in the South," Miriam said plainly. "Robb will be charmed by you, trust me. Besides, who cares what a bastard thinks of you?"

Leila looked up at Miriam.

"But I care what you think of me," Leila said.

"Because we're friends." Miriam offered a small grin to hide her Grandmother's heated words edging in her thoughts. "Besides, unlike Jon Snow, I've been legitimized."

"And what should I do about Lydia?" Leila asked.

"Lydia?"

"Lydia Stark, Eddard Stark's eldest daughter. She hates me, and I can't figure out why. Ever since I arrived here all she's done is look down on me."

"Don't worry about her. She's probably just jealous. You are a Lannister after all. People would do anything to share your last name."

Leila huffed, clearly not content with the answer. After taking the time to braid her hair and pin it up, Leila thanked Miriam with a hug.

"I'm off to see Robb," she smiled, all her cheer having returned. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck to you," Miriam said, smiling as Leila left. She really was determined to please Robb. That was something Miriam admired about the Lannisters. If they wanted something, they stopped at nothing to get it.

Miriam made absolute sure that no one would be able to recognize what she had done the night before. She prayed Theon was smart enough to keep their night a secret as well. After a small breakfast, she decided learning more of Winterfell was wise. There was only so much books could teach her after all.

The books certainly hadn't lied about it being cold. Snow had yet to fall, but the air stung her skin even with all her layers. No one noticed her in her simple clothes. She was glad for this. More could be learned that way. She could experience Winterfell first as a commoner and later as a noble. Though it was different than Highgarden, she saw nothing that was too out of place.

She did freeze entirely when she saw a wolf wandering around the place. Did they normally have wolves that wandered around Winterfell? But then a black haired girl came to the wolf and beckoned it to follow her. That definitely had to have been Lydia Stark, the girl Leila spoke of. At first glance, there was nothing wrong with Lydia, and Miriam believed in knowing a person first before judging him or her. The Stark girl seemed close with the wolf. The way it moved and she moved made Miriam think the animal was more than just a pet to her.

Lydia Stark was practically a sister to Theon. It might have been good to get to know Lydia. Maybe she could learn more about him that way. The real question was how to get close to Lydia. As a servant to Leila, there was no reason to speak with her. Still, Miriam closed in on Lydia and acted as naturally as possible.

Just when she thought Lydia hadn't noticed her, the girl called firmly: "Who are you?"

Miriam spun around, her heart racing a bit.. "Just a serving girl, my lady," she answered without missing a beat.

"I've never seen you before," Lydia said, cautiously approaching her.

"I came with the Royal family."

"I see," answered Lydia, staring her up and down. "You don't look much like a serving girl. You're too well kept."

"My lords and ladies have been kind to me over the years."

"What's your name?"

"Miriam, my lady. Just Miriam," Miriam gave a slight bow.

"Interesting. An interesting name for the North but a common one in the South. It makes sense I suppose," Lydia reminisced. "Where are you going now?"

"My lady isn't in need of me at the moment. I thought I'd explore Winterfell a bit. It's the first time I've been out of my country."

"Your lady is busy, but as of now, I am your new lady," Lydia said, taking Miriam aback.

"I don't understand, Lady Stark," Miriam said slowly.

"I need your help," Lydia said with a smirk. She took Miriam by the arm and steered her away. The wolf followed the two, making Miriam weary. "Do you know Leila Lannister?"

"Yes, of course," said Miriam, deciding not to say that she was supposedly serving her.

"I want to know her better, but I'm afraid there's a bit of a…rift between us."

Miriam raised her brow, sensing a lie, but she said nothing and just listened.

"I need you to keep an eye on her and report to me the things she's doing. If I knew her better, then we could close this gap," explained Lydia.

She wanted Miriam to play spy for her. Of course she'd never betray the trust of her old friend, but if Miriam could gain even a small bit of Lydia's trust, that could help her win over the Starks as well as the Greyjoys.

"Lady Leila is a lovely girl," Miriam answered without thought.

"Yes, I know that, but I want to know what she's really like," Miriam had to hide a disgruntled face. What Leila was really like? Leila was...Leila. The girl didn't hide anything unless she stole extra desert. "I will pay you of course. I don't expect you to endanger yourself. Just give me a report in the evening about how she's been doing. I want her stay in Winterfell to be something pleasant."

"Of course, my lady," Miriam nodded. "I will serve you where I can."

"Thank you," Lydia smiled. "Oh, and don't call me lady. Lydia will do."

And with that Lydia left Miriam alone, and she wondered exactly how she'd found herself in the services of a Stark.


	7. Chapter 7 Lydia

**Lydia**

Since King Robert arrived, he insisted on visiting the crypts every night and every morning to pay his respects to Lydia's beloved aunt Lyanna. Everyone could see he still missed her, and the person who saw this clearest of all was Cersei Lannister. Since the royal family arrived, Lydia couldn't seem to escape the golden haired family that called themselves lions. They weren't lions. They were more like snakes, creatures slithering around in secret and just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Lydia hated all of them.

King Robert had spoken to her father about him becoming his new hand of the king and joining their houses through a marriage between Prince Joffrey and Sansa. Lydia didn't know Joffrey very well, but something about his smashed little pug faced just rubbed her the wrong way. When Sansa caught wind of this arrangement, however, she was ecstatic.

Lady Stark combed through Sansa's long auburn locks while Sansa gazed at herself in the mirror. _She's too pretty for a thirteen year old_ , thought Lydia. _It's dangerous…_

"Do you think Joffrey will like me?" Sansa asked both Lady Stark and Lydia. "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"If he calls you ugly, I'll rearrange his face," Lydia said coolly.

"Lydia!" Their mother snapped. Then she added kindly to Sansa: "If he thinks you're ugly, then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived."

"And he enjoys the company of men over women," Lydia just had to add.

Luckily no one seemed to hear her.

"He's so handsome," Sansa said, and Lydia saw her mother roll her eyes at the remark. "When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now," Lady Stark said. "Your father hasn't even said yes."

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms," Sansa said, turning her head to stare at her mother.

"He'd have to leave home. He'd have to leave me. And so would you," Catelyn said.

"You left your home to come here," Sansa pointed out. "And I'd be queen someday. Please make father say yes. I'm sure I could come and visit! Lydia could even come with me to the capital! Please, mother!"

Lydia bristled, wanting nothing to do with the capital. Though she'd never say a word, she secretly hoped Sansa didn't catch Joffrey's attention.

"Sansa…" Lady Stark said.

"Please, please! It's the only thing I ever wanted!" Sansa cried.

Something stirred in Lydia's gut like she'd eaten Jon's cooking. The idea of Sansa being married into the Lannister family upset her more than she could express.

That night they had a feast. Jon wasn't invited of course, but all the Lannisters were there and King Robert as well. Sansa wore a dress she'd sewn herself just for the occasion. The place was loud and bustling with noise, and many plates of food were being hauled around by servants. Lydia sat with Arya and watched Sansa talk animatedly with her good friend, Jeyne Poole. At another table she spotted the Lannister bitch and the serving girl, Miriam. She smiled to herself. It seemed Miriam was doing what she wanted her to do. She expected a report later on everything Leila had said.

Queen Cersei and Lydia's mother sat together at the top table. Cersei looked out of her element. The two didn't speak, but both watched the King.

King Robert had found a good time with a pretty young serving girl. He put his face in her cleavage, and she giggled. Lydia frowned. Wasn't this man her father's best friend? How could he do that in front of his wife? Even though Lydia didn't like Cersei much, it still seemed harsh.

Lydia noticed that the Kingslayer wasn't at supper either, and the imp was missing too. Her father was also absent. Lydia wished at times like this the world knew she was a bastard so she could be outside with Jon.

Lydia narrowed her eyes when King Robert made his way for Leila's and Miriam's table. Leila and Miriam acknowledged the King with bows of their heads, and the King immediately sat next to Miriam and put his arm around her. Miriam seemed uncomfortable, and Lydia nearly stood up, but she was surprised when Leila actually stood up for the maid.

"Your grace," Leila said firmly. "If you would be so kind as to take your grimy hands off my friend here…"

"A girl knows when to please her king!" King Robert slurred. He was clearly drunk.

"And a good King knows when he should listen to a daughter of Tywin Lannister," Leila said, narrowing her eyes. "You have an audience here, your grace. You need loyal subjects to rule."

"Fucking Lannisters," King Robert spat, but he did leave them.

Lydia blinked, actually a little impressed with Leila's boldness. She still didn't want her to be a member of her family, but at least she got the king away from Miriam. The two went back to talking and King Robert found another girl, further away from Leila's table.

"Is this your first time in the North, your grace?" Lady Stark said awkwardly, probably out of desperation.

"Yes, lovely country," Cersei answered.

Their eyes landed on Sansa.

"I'm sure it's very grim, after King's Landing. I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me up here for the first time," Lady Stark went on.

Just then Sansa left her friend and went to Lydia's and Arya's table.

"Come with me, please," she whispered to Lydia while Arya rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to see that hag?" Arya hissed.

"Arya!" Sansa snapped.

"Alright, you two. I'll go with you to meet the Queen, but you're doing the talking," Lydia said.

She stood up and together they went and approached their mother and the Queen. Though Lydia knew how much Sansa wanted to please the royal family, she hoped she'd mess up and not give a good impression.

When Sansa smiled shyly at Cersei, Cersei said: "Hello, little dove. But you are a beauty. How old are you?"

"Thirteen, your grace," Sansa answered.

 _Too young to marry your ugly boy._

"You're tall," the Queen said kindly. "Still growing?"

"I think so, your grace."

"And have you bled yet?"

"No, your grace."

Lydia smiled to herself. She'd forgotten that little detail. As long as Sansa couldn't bear children, she wouldn't be marrying Prince Joffrey.

"And your dress…did you make it?" Queen Cersei asked.

Sansa nodded vigorously.

"Such talent. You must make something for me," Queen Cersei said.

Sansa's eyes lit up and she departed. Lydia didn't go back to Arya's table for a moment. Cersei turned to Catelyn.

"I hear we might share a grandchild someday," she said.

"I hear the same," said Lady Stark.

"Your daughter will do well in the capital. Such a beauty shouldn't stay hidden up here forever," said Cersei, watching as Joffrey smiled across the room at a shy Sansa.

The Queen glanced over at Lydia.

"My, you're a pretty one too," she mentioned. "Robert said you looked just like Lyanna. A compliment! I hear Lady Lyanna was very, very beautiful."

"I've heard that too," Lydia replied. She didn't feel shy like Sansa had. "I hear she was also a huntress and that men didn't mess with her."

"Yes, she was certainly a wild thing," Cersei agreed. "'Tis a shame what became of her. She was so young."

Though the Queen smiled nicely, Lydia felt a shiver pass up her spine. All of a sudden they heard a gasp, and they all turned to see Sansa with food dripping off her face. A grinning Arya held up a dirtied but empty spoon like a catapult.

"Oh no," Catelyn muttered.

Lydia did feel bad for Sansa, but she was more impressed with Arya's prank to really be too mad about it. Her mother caught Robb's eyes in the crowd and glared at him. He'd been laughing, but he sobered when he saw Lady Stark's cold glare. He then went over and picked up Arya and took her outside.

"I don't know what to do with them," Lady Stark said to Queen Cersei and Lydia.

"Children can difficult at times," Cersei said consolingly.

"Lydia," Lady Stark said. "Would you be so kind as to make sure Sansa's alright? Tell her that her sister meant no harm. Robb shall deal with Arya."

"Yes, mother," Lydia said obediently and left their presence to help out her sister.

It took a while to calm down Sansa and wash her dress off, but the evening finished with no major tragedies. Lydia kept an eye on Leila and was confused by how well she seemed to get along with and treat her serving girl. The Kingslayer and the imp never showed up either for the feast.

The following day, Lydia woke bright and early and left her room. She hoped to find Miriam to ask her what she and Leila talked about during supper. When she went outside, she saw her father and Robert walking together. King Robert actually looked sober for once and the two laughed.

 _It's like he's two people at the same time._

Lydia passed by a pig pin and had to take a double take when she saw Joffrey's guard, the hideously burned "Hound" talking to the pigs. _That can't be right_. She got closer and saw that he was actually talking with the imp Lannister. The imp's clothes were stained with wine, and he smiled a toothy smile at the Hound, who didn't seem all that impressed with him.

Lydia didn't know Tyrion Lannister very well, but she automatically didn't think much of him as he too was a Lannister. Finding him hung over and in a pig pen didn't do much for his image either _. What an ugly little man_ , she thought to herself. She walked away from the scene, deciding that if she really wanted to get to know Tyrion that she'd do it when he was sober.

As she walked, she berated herself. She should have given Miriam a meeting place. Now she had no idea where to actually find her. She could have been anywhere.

Just then a loud howl reached Lydia's ears. She spun on the spot and saw Bran's direwolf, Summer, running toward her and howling. She automatically took a step back. She'd never seen a wolf so insane before. Winter Wind burst out of nowhere and jumped in front of Lydia and growled threateningly at Summer. Lydia thought it strange that Summer wasn't with Bran. He was always with Bran…

Summer looked at Lydia and howled loudly again. Winter snarled, but Lydia put a hand on her head. She walked over to Summer, and he licked her hand. The wolf whimpered and turned to leave. Lydia and Winter followed after him. An unsettling feeling overcame Lydia as she followed Bran's wolf.

The wolf stopped abruptly and moaned. Lydia and Winter also stopped, and her eyes widened. She ran forward and panicked.

Bran was lying on the ground at the base of the highest tower. His legs were sprawled in a funny position and he was unconscious. Blood leaked from his ears onto the ground. Lydia rushed to his side and propped his head up.

"Bran!" She cried.

There was no answer. She checked for a pulse but found nothing.

"Bran! Wake up!" She cried desperately. The blood from his ears drained out onto her hands. She bit her lip and tried waking Bran again, but he didn't move. "Oh gods…he fell from the tower…" Lydia looked up at it and realized how foreboding it looked. " _Bran_! Damn it all! Open your eyes!"

When he still didn't move an inch, she turned to Winter and Summer.

"Get my parents now!" She cried. " _Now_!"

The wolves ran off together and Lydia tried in vain to help Bran once more.


	8. Chapter 8 Leila

_**AN: The next few chapters are all happening at the same time, but they are from each character's pov. Also, this chapter is fluffier than plot driven. I apologize for that, but I adore Leila and Tyrion and their adventures together haha.**_

 **Leila**

The news of Brandon Stark's fall spread through Winterfell like wildfire. Lord and Lady Stark were messes. Leila hadn't seen the boy yet, but she heard that when they arrived on the scene, he was completely unconscious and unresponsive. After much work with the maesters, they finally got a pulse from him, but he never did open his eyes. Leila hadn't seen Robb since the fall. Though Brandon breathed, there was no sign of him waking up any time soon.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Leila asked Tyrion as they walked together.

"No…but I think he'll open his eyes," Tyrion answered.

"What does that mean? Shouldn't we go and see if we can help?" She asked.

"You're too sweet, sister," Tyrion said. "I don't believe there's anything we can do except offer our condolences to the mother." He snickered. "Are you really related to Cersei, Jaime, and I? You're too soft to bear the name Lannister."

"I am not too soft, brother," she snapped at him. "I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock."

They continued walking, and Leila said in a voice barely above a whisper: "What do you know about Lydia Stark?"

"Not much. I just know she doesn't seem to care much for Lannisters, not that I blame her. I don't care much for us either." When he saw the hurt expression in her eyes, he added: "Except for you, of course, dearest sister."

"But she doesn't even know us," Leila complained. "Ever since we've arrived here, she's hated us. You shouldn't judge someone before you know them."

"I agree," Tyrion said. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe the reason she didn't like you had to do with the fact that you may be marrying her elder brother?"

"What?" Leila gasped, annoyed. "Is this what this is all about? How immature! She's like a child!"

"Is she? It's not like our family has the greatest reputation," said Tyrion.

"Reputation? Father has told me all about our family's great name. We have probably the greatest reputation in the entire realm," she said.

"Ah…Father told you that."

"Of course. Father doesn't lie."

Tyrion only smirked at her and said nothing else, but his smirk bothered Leila. She knew he didn't always see eye to eye with their father, but she never really understood why. She loved Father and she loved Tyrion. Why couldn't they get along?

"Well, suppose you're right about this… _problem_ with Lydia," she began. "I need to find a way to make peace with her. She's to be my sister one day after all. If I'm to live in the North as Robb's wife, I'll have to get on her good side."

"So what do you have in mind?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know," she admitted miserably. "Me just breathing seems to annoy her. What would you do?"

"Buy her something," Tyrion suggested. "We have the gold to get whatever we want. Anyone can be bought. How do you think House Lannister has so many allies?"

"But I don't know anything about her! How can I buy something for her if I don't even know her?" Leila asked exasperated. "What would you get for her, Tyrion? What do you think she'd like? What would you buy someone who was completely stiff and irritable and mean for no reason?"

As they walked, they got funny looks from the people. First they'd look at Leila (the men would smile at her) and then they'd see Tyrion and snicker. Leila tried to act like she didn't notice, but it did pain her deep down.

"I don't know if I can help you with this…" Tyrion answered.

"If you were irritable and grouchy and mean for no reason, what would make you feel better?" She pressed.

"A whore," he said without giving much thought.

"A whore. Like a whore _whore_? Do those make people feel better?"

"Leila, please, you can't seriously be thinking about getting a whore for Lydia Stark."

"But they have man whores as well as women. Maybe that is what she needs. Maybe it could ease some tension between us. You're always happier after lying with a prostitute after all."

Tyrion sucked in some air and then let a great breath out.

"Leila, sweet sister, you've lived at the Rock your entire life. Do you even know what a prostitute does?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course I do. I'm not a baby, Tyrion," she said. "I know they get paid to pleasure people. Father says they do inappropriate things in there, but it can't be that bad, can it? You're always happier after you leave a brothel."

"That I am," Tyrion agreed. "Why don't we…look first. We'll do some, shall we say, _shopping_ this afternoon to find the perfect gift for the Stark girl."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Tyrion. You're a life saver. I knew I could trust you."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Leila was at a loss for what to do. She almost wished her uncle Kevan was around so that he could keep her busy with his endless questions. Robb was busy with his brother, and she hadn't seen Miriam the whole day. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure why Miriam was in Winterfell in the first place. She had said something about seeing Theon, and Leila could only assume that meant Theon Greyjoy, the Starks' ward.

She spent the afternoon doing nothing, and she hated it. Jaime and Cersei had business to attend to. She hardly knew anyone in Winterfell, and she found herself annoyed each time she passed by a group of young men who followed her with their eyes. She was a Lannister, not some kind of parade for them ogle. She clenched her fists and tried coming up with _anything_ to do while she waited for Tyrion.

At long last, there was a knock at the door and Leila ran to answer it. When she saw her older brother, she attempted to pick him up like a child but found she couldn't. Tyrion certainly wasn't light, even if he was small.

"Leila, I thought you already learned you can't pick me up," Tyrion growled. "And it's a good thing, too! You're my younger sister! Younger sisters don't pick up their older brothers!"

"Sorry," she said impatiently. She wiped her hands nervously on her skirt. "I've just been so bored without you! I thought we could hurry up and get the gift for Lydia, and she can have some company for tonight!"

"Leila, dearest, are you sure?" Tyrion asked slowly.

"Yes! I'm sure," she said. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go. You know where all the brothels are."

Perhaps finding a whore wasn't the best idea, but Leila secretly wanted to spend time with Tyrion. It had been so long since she'd seen her family, and she was determined to take advantage of the time with them. Especially since they would return to King's Landing and she'd remain in Winterfell. Not to mention Tyrion's life was so foreign to her…she wanted to learn more about him. How bad could a brothel be anyways?

Tyrion led Leila through the streets of Winterfell and down to some back alleys. At first it frightened her, but she refused to say a word. She had the utmost confidence in Tyrion, however.

"I'm not usually in the part with…men," Tyrion confessed.

"We'll learn together then," Leila said, not very confident. "Is it in this door?" They had reached a large establishment.

"Yes, I believe so. This door over here is where the women are," Tyrion said. "Oh gods…what am I doing?"

"Come on," Leila said snappishly. "We're doing it for Lydia."

"And since when did I care what became of the Stark girl?" Tyrion muttered darkly.

Leila gasped the door handle and pushed on it. When the door opened, a bell rang overhead. Leila got her first look inside a brothel.

"Oh gods, Tyrion," she said, freezing.

The place was one her father would never allow her to enter. There weren't many women there, but there were men. They were engaging in odd behaviors that Leila had never seen before in her life. It was like one was the man while the other tried to be the woman…

"The men's section is a lot smaller than the women's," Tyrion said. "Male whores don't sell as well as female prostitutes, I guess."

"They're all sword eaters," Leila muttered. She felt her cheeks turn red at the activity.

"Not necessarily," Tyrion said. "They do what the client wants for gold."

A few men who weren't busy with clients sauntered over to them. Leila automatically took a step back. There were just two of them, and both wore very little clothing, just a thin sheet that hung from their hip bones. Both were well proportioned.

"Welcome," a dark haired one said and took Leila by the hand and kissed it.

"Um…hello," Leila said, unsure of herself completely. _What am I doing? I'm a Lannister of Casterly Rock damn it!_

"She's not interested," Tyrion said loudly.

The prostitute took a step back.

"And are you? We don't normally serve…well…" he trailed off.

Leila saw Tyrion flush angrily. Maybe going to the brothel wasn't the best idea.

"We're here for someone," Leila said quickly, getting ahold of herself. "We wanted to pay upfront for one of you to pay a visit to a friend."

The other male whores paused and looked over. Leila tried to appear braver than she felt.

"We'll have to be paid first," the one whore said to them, smirking. "'Tis a shame a pretty thing like you isn't looking for a good time. I wouldn't even charge ya…"

"Trust me, if you knew who she was, you wouldn't be so inclined to bed her," Tyrion said.

"Hey!" Leila snapped.

"She can make her own choices, dwarf," the man snarled. "Now who is it we're supposed to visit? He coming here for the night?"

"Uh…no," Leila said. "At least I don't think so. And it's not a _he_. It's a she."

"Even better," the man said. "I don't fancy much boys, but if they pay well…"

"We need you to visit Lydia Stark," Leila said quickly.

When she said that, for some reason she couldn't identify, all the men in the brothel who weren't engaged with a client covered their mouths and burst into laughter. Leila opened her mouth and tried to say something, but they kept laughing, and she was cut off. It was annoying for her. She was used to people listening to her, to getting her way.

"We're going to pay you!" Leila cried angrily. "Three times the gold you normally make! You just have to go and pay her a visit and relieve some of the stress in her life!"

Talk of gold calmed them a bit, and Leila smirked. Tyrion taught her that anyone could be bought, and he was right.

"Why would you two have so much gold?" The whore asked suspiciously. "You steal it from some lord?"  
For some reason, that really offended Leila.

"It's because we're –" Leila began, but Tyrion stepped in.

"It's our business why we have gold. Now, do you wish to help us or not? We know of another brothel that may be more accepting of our payment than yours," he said.

Leila stared. Why wasn't Tyrion telling them they were Lannisters? They'd respect them more if they knew.

The whore who seemed to have named himself leader lifted his lip but stared down at Tyrion. "We'll take your gold. I'll go see the lady, but pay me first."  
"As was the deal," Tyrion said and reached into his pocket, producing a bag of gold. "Be wise with it. I trust you know where the lady's room is."  
"Of course I do," the whore said as Tyrion handed him the money.

"Come, Leila, we're done here," Tyrion said and took her by the hand. Then the two marched out of the brothel, though Leila could hear the whores snickering and frowned. Once they were outside, Tyrion groaned. "The women are much kinder. How any man could lust for another man is beyond me…not that I judge them. I have some odd tastes myself honestly."

"I don't think I want to go into another brothel again," Leila sighed. "Why were they so rude?"

"Because they wanted to bed you, and you refused them," Tyrion said, shrugging. "Best not to tell Father about this incident, though. He wouldn't be happy if the little lioness of Casterly Rock was visiting whore houses. He'd probably blame me."

She grinned at Tyrion a smile that looked exactly like their mother's. "I won't say a word. It'll be our little secret." She held out her littlest finger.

Tyrion took the tiny finger in his own little finger and gave it a firm shake.

"Now we just have to wait and see if Lydia Stark enjoys the gift," he said.

Night hadn't fallen, so Leila couldn't be sure how Lydia's gift went, but she hoped all was well. If she could gain Lydia's friendship, then she could gain more trust with the Starks. The little Stark boy had been in bed for two days, and the rest of the family wasn't really seen. They were all caring for him.

Being without Robb was starting to eat at Leila. She didn't know his feelings for her, but she was determined to find them out. Perhaps she could find him watching over his brother. That's where all the Starks had been, going in and out.

Leila made sure her hair looked appropriate and that her lip paint hadn't smeared. Then, with a high head, she walked toward the part of the castle where Brandon Stark would be resting. No guards stood in her way, and she thought that was a little odd. She recalled a time back at the Rock when she had been climbing in a small tree and fell out of it. It was probably the only unlady like thing she had ever done in her entire life. Her father had found her, carried her back into the keep and stayed by as the nurses brought her back to health. Though her father was there, and no one could ever kill her father, he insisted on having protection at the door. Her accident was tiny in comparison to the Stark boy's. Why didn't the Starks put guards in front?

Leila entered without any problems and climbed the steps. When she got to the door, she knocked, but no one answered. She tried again, but once again, nothing sounded. She bit her lip and checked to see if the door was unlocked. When she found it was, she very carefully opened it.

The scene that met her was a large bed covered in wolf furs and a Brandon Stark looking like he was just sleeping. Had he gotten better?

"Sorry," Leila automatically said.

She froze though when she saw sitting in a rocking chair Lady Catelyn Stark. The Stark Matriarch didn't budge. _Well this is uncomfortable_ , she thought to herself. She tiptoed over to Lady Stark who hadn't seemed to notice her yet. When she was right next to her she saw that she was also sleeping.

Lady Stark may have been middle aged, but Leila could still see that she was beautiful. Having six children hadn't ruined her figure, and her long auburn hair was falling from its knot. If Leila's and Robb's children were to take after his mother…they'd have very beautiful children indeed. Though beautiful, Catelyn also looked exhausted. Leila figured she hadn't left her son's bedside since the fall.

Thinking that maybe it would be better to return at a different time, Leila put one foot forward, but an inclination stopped her. She looked at Lady Stark once again and saw that the Matriarch was holding in her hands a book. The way she held it still kept the page she was on. Leila carefully removed it from her hands and scanned the pages.

Then, not quite knowing why, she began to read aloud at the boy's bedside.

" _Though no one trusted the giants, Bran the Builder wasn't like others. He was aware that those in the far North could help protect them from the ice men_ …" Leila read. She paused, and though Brandon didn't stir, she went on.

The tale she read seemed to be a more romanticized version of the history of Bran the Builder, probably Brandon Stark's namesake. It was certainly interesting to read, but she kept looking over at the boy. He kept on sleeping and when she finished the chapter, she walked over to him and ran her fingers in his hair. Still, neither he nor his mother woke.

"All will be well," Leila said. "You're strong. You're a lord of Winterfell, a Stark."

"What are you doing here?"

Leila jumped and pulled her hand away from the boy. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than Robb.

"Oh, gods! Robb…I'm sorry," she said quickly. She found herself slightly tongue tied, and it bothered her immensely. "I came to see how your brother was doing, but when I arrived your mother was sleeping. I finished the chapter in the book for him. I don't know if he can hear me, but I thought it might give him pleasant dreams –"

"How did you get in here?" he asked, striding over.

"The door was open," she said. "I can go now, though. I wasn't…I wasn't thinking…"

Robb looked down at his brother.

"We're lucky he's not dead. I had a dream that he didn't make it. I woke up in a cold sweat, colder than any winter we've seen," he said. "Family's important, isn't it? My brothers and sisters mean a lot to me."

"I can only imagine," Leila said. "I'm the youngest in my family, but my sister and brothers have always taken care of me." She glanced over at the sleeping Catelyn. "And your mother cares a lot too. I never knew my mother, so I'm jealous. I have a very loving father, but I would give anything for a mother too."

"She's been in here since the fall and she barely eats," Robb said. "I'm glad she finally got some rest."

"Me too," Leila agreed. "She's a strong woman. I like to believe my mother was like her."

Robb actually smiled, and Leila's breath caught. Was that the first time he smiled in front of her before?

"Mother and Father still haven't said anything about the wedding between us," Robb said casually. "I'm not actually supposed to know, but I overheard them talking."

"Oh!" Leila gasped.

"I'm not sure if I could ever live up being married to a lady of Casterly Rock, but I can see you do care for those around you," he went on.

"Robb…I want you to be happy…" she trailed off, feeling stupid.

"Thank you," he said and approached her.

Her heart stopped for a moment. Was he going to kiss her? She'd only kissed a page when she was very young. Robb really was very handsome. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do or even what he expected.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Robb…" she said, puzzled.

"We'll wait 'til my mother awakes. For now, we will take care of Bran together," he said.

They sat down on the bed's side and no more words were spoken between the two, but the entire time Leila could feel her heart hammering.


	9. Chapter 9 Miriam

**_AN: Okay, so quick reminder, this is happening on the same day that the last chapter happened on. Enjoy. Also…sorry that it's a short chapter._**

 **Miriam**

Miriam was cut out for a lot of things, studying maps, reading in Valyrian, and dealing with Loras's antics, but she was never made to be a lady in waiting. Though Leila certainly never ordered her around, the head maid certainly did, insisting that Miriam wash all the Stark boys' sweaty garments. Since Brandon Stark's fall, she hardly got any time to herself.

Luckily, though, she was able to visit Theon once more and sleep with him again. The second time she slept with him proved to be an uncomfortable experience. She was learning quickly that Theon had his good days and bad days, but when she thought of her family's future social standing, she let him do whatever he wanted with her. Theon was especially proud of his manhood, just as Loras had told her before she left Highgarden.

The second night with Theon he had been especially rough with her and rude. Miriam hated to admit it, but the first time she lay with Theon had actually been a pleasant. Theon, however, had no regard for her the second visit, and she left rather sore.

Miriam's fingers felt numb after so much scrubbing, but she was relieved that the Starks' clothes were finally done. It was funny, because she wasn't even supposed to be a Stark maid, yet that brute of a woman screamed at anyone in her path.

Since Miriam didn't have any more work to do, she felt it necessary to visit Theon again. She prayed that he was in a good mood. He still hadn't given her a straight answer on whether he would accept her proposal.

Brandon Stark had been unconscious for two days, and it was said that the Lady Stark never left his bedside. Leila said that morning that she'd be spending the day with Tyrion. Miriam didn't bother asking what they'd be doing. It seemed to her Leila wanted to spend as much time as she could with the siblings she hardly ever saw. Miriam was very grateful that she had such a close relationship with Margaery and Loras.

"What do you want?" Theon snapped when he opened the door for her. Miriam had rushed, and he hardly seemed to notice she was slightly out of breath. "I'm busy!"

"I came to see if you could use a bit of relief for your stress," Miriam said. "Things have been hectic since the King's arrival."

"If I need anything, I'll send for you. Shouldn't a highborn lady such as yourself know her place as a woman?" Theon growled.

Miriam tried biting her tongue, but she couldn't take it.

"You forget Theon that I am a lady of noble birth and I am going out of my way to see you and pleasure you," she spat. "Show me some respect. House Tyrell is better than you ever could have hoped for!"

She wished she hadn't lost her temper. Theon's face twisted in his rage. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and she feared her would hurt her, but he let her go, but then he proceeded to tell her off for everything she had said.

"I am an Iron Born!" He had shouted in her face. "I demand respect! If you are even considering being my wife, then you will have to learn respect!" It went on and on, and Miriam wondered how she could have possibly thought the first night with him could have been pleasurable. Theon was a horrible twat.

When he had finished telling her off, she swallowed away the pride she'd been raised on and said: "Of course, my lord. I was in the wrong. Would you find it in your heart to forgive my rudeness?"

"I'll…I'll think about it!" Theon said.

She had to put up with him, but what she really needed was to get in his bed. She tried shifting slightly so he could get a better look at the slightly low-cut dress she'd worn for him. She was sure she saw Theon's eyes flicker downward toward the little bit of cleavage there, so she made her move.

She walked inside the room and pressed herself against him. Theon certainly was well muscled. She could feel that even through his thick layers. She tried to take control of the situation, tried to arouse him with her tongue. It worked for a bit; Theon's hands gripped her buttocks hard enough to bruise, and his tongue had just barely found its way into her mouth when suddenly -

"Don't be such a slut!" Theon shouted and shoved her away.

The action caught her off guard. She barely caught herself before falling. He was always horny. She as offering for him to have his way with her, and yet he had refused. Perhaps there was more to Theon than just a sexually starved man.

"Theon," she breathed, regaining herself. She cautiously neared him, but he stepped over to the side.

"You don't know a thing about what a man needs," he cried. Just when she was about to feel guilty, realizing she had made a huge generalization about him just because he was a man, he added: "I'm off to the brothel. Now _those_ are women who respect men!"

Miriam blinked, and she could just envision her grandmother's face if she heard this stupid boy. So much for thinking there was more to Theon. He shoved by her, and she did nothing to stop him.

"Theon, are you going to leave your door open?" She asked his back.

He glared at her and slammed the door shut before stomping away. She stood there for a moment at a loss of what to do. She had assumed Theon would want to spend some time with her. Even before, though he'd treated her poorly, he was still eager to have sex. She was getting antsy for an answer to her proposal. She tore her eyes from his door and left, making sure not to catch the eyes of anyone that would give her more chores.

On her way back to Leila's room, she was halted by Lydia Stark.

"It's been a while," Lydia said. "Where have you been?"

"Doing chores," Miriam answered the Stark. She pulled her dress up so that Lydia wouldn't notice the dress she wore. It wasn't reasonable for her to be wearing something like that in the cold; in Highgarden it wouldn't have drawn any attention.

Lydia raised her eyebrows at the sight of Miriam adjusting her dress. "You look quite done up to be doing chores. Who were you visiting?"

"A boy," Miriam said, shrugging, deciding to be only partially honest. Her grandmother had told her once that the best way to get someone to believe you was to make sure you said something at least partially true. "Are you going to report me to your lord father?" _She has no idea I have a lord father too._

"I don't care what you do or don't do in the bedroom. That's private," Lydia said with a shrug. Her views were more liberated than Miriam had expected. "We can be honest with one another. I've hired you to keep an eye out for me, and I don't treat people I hire like scum. I'm not a Lannister." When Miriam said nothing immediately, Lydia said: "Walk with me."

She felt she had no choice if she wanted to keep her cover, so they walked together.

"Any news of Leila Lannister?" Lydia asked. Her eyes bore straight into Miriam's, but she held her ground. Even if she was a maid, she wouldn't be intimidated by the likes of Lydia Stark.

"I haven't seen her much today," Miriam answered shortly. That was the truth. Leila had left early to spend time with Tyrion.

"How does she treat you?" Lydia wondered.

"She treats me quite well. I've been serving House Lannister for many years now. Leila and I grew up together –" Miriam was cut off by Lydia's raised eyebrow.

"You call her Leila," she said, grinning. "You're close with her. Are you friends?"

Miriam felt foolish for her slip up. Would Margaery have made such an obvious mistake?

"Like I've said, I've been serving them for a while. Lady Leila is my mistress, but she's also been kind to me. She insists I call her Leila…" Miriam tried remedying her words.

"Truly? I've heard Lannisters are a bunch of arrogant cocks. I assumed she'd be no different. How can a Lannister be friends with someone that can do nothing for them? Or is it that you can do something for her?" Lydia snickered.

"Leila's different than the others," Miriam said.

"Gods, then they must all _really_ be insufferable cunts," Lydia said with a half-smile.

"She's spoken about you," Miriam said suddenly. "She wants to know why you hate her. She wants to know why she can never be good enough for you. Is it just because she's engaged to your brother?"  
Lydia halted and glared at Miriam. Miriam noticed the direwolf at her heels.

"Why don't I like her? I don't like her because she feels she's entitled to everything! She's never suffered a single thing in her life! She's always been babied by Tywin Lannister!" Lydia snapped.

"It's not her fault she's been born into power," Miriam responded. "You've been born into power as well. Lord Eddard Stark's eldest daughter…I hardly think you have room to talk."

Lydia looked her up and down.

"You don't act like a mere serving girl," she breathed.

"Leila has taught me to say what I want," Miriam said quickly.

"Has she? What a stupid girl. If Tywin Lannister wasn't her daddy, she'd just be some slut in a brothel. She'd be bedded every night and when the men grew bored of her and her arrogance, they'd slit her throat and kill her," said Lydia offhandedly. "You may speak your mind around me, but be careful with that tongue. The world is dark."

 _I know more about the world than you, Stark_ , Miriam thought bitterly.

"Apologies, my lady," Miriam said carefully. "I've been treated very well by the Lannisters. Leila has been nothing but kind to me. I don't tell you this because I'm afraid of her; I say it because I respect her. Before assuming she's an arrogant cunt or whatever you think Lannisters are, why don't you get to know her first?"

Lydia sighed. "I'm trying, but forgive me; she's hard to approach. That's why I have you. So why does she want to know me better?"

"She wants to know you because she figures you're going to be sisters. She cares about your opinions of her," said Miriam.

"As she should…but it's not for certain we'll be sisters. My father hasn't sent a raven to Lord Lannister," Lydia said.

"That's true, but wouldn't it be in his best interest to do so?" Miriam asked.

"We don't need the Lannisters," said Lydia. "They need us."

"The world does need the Lannisters. They've helped many rulers sit upon the Iron Throne…" Miriam trailed off, and Lydia smirked. If she continued with examples, Lydia might pick up that she had received a formal education, tipping her off that she wasn't who she was pretending to be.

"Come, Miriam. Let's halt our talk of Lannisters," Lydia said, and Miriam mentally sighed. "You say Leila treats you well, but I will show you a really good time. Anything you want, I will give it to you. What would you like to eat? Have you ever had pigeon pie or steak cooked in red wine?"

Miriam had had both these things, but as she was posing as a mere maid, she responded humbly with: "No, I haven't."

"Then we shall feast. Then I will get you a new dress. You will only serve Leila Lannister and I, no one else," said Lydia.

 _She treats her inferiors with respect. That's something you don't see in a lady every day_ , Miriam thought. She smiled at Lydia and bowed her head, thanking her.

Lydia Stark did in fact treat her to a wonderful meal. It was wonderful for even highborn standards. Miriam didn't have to pretend to enjoy it. Then she fitted her with a new gown and chatted with her about life in the North. They spoke a little about her brother lying in bed and when he'd open his eyes. Miriam prayed she wasn't betraying Leila's trust, but after Lydia stopped hounding her on details about Leila's private life, she began to enjoy the Stark girl's company. Perhaps she'd been wrong about her. It was too bad she and Leila couldn't see eye to eye.

"I care about my brothers and sisters a lot," Lydia whispered. The sun was beginning to set. Lydia had drunk some wine and had offered Miriam some too, but she only drank a little. Lydia was getting more talkative. "I want Robb to be happy. I'll never forgive that Lannister slut if she hurts him in any way."

"Leila cares for Robb. She doesn't want to hurt him," Miriam said, wishing Lydia would leave the topic alone. Political marriages and arrangements were just a part of being highborn. "You should have a little more faith in her."

"People have to earn trust. I don't just trust anyone," Lydia said and took another swallow of her wine. How much tolerance did she have? She was more talkative, but she certainly wasn't drunk, and she had already drunk three glasses.

"Do you trust me?" Miriam asked

"I'm learning to trust you."

"Well, I trust Leila. That should spark some trust in you."

"We'll see."

When Miriam finally left Lydia, her opinions on her changed. The girl had some charisma…you just had to get to know her to experience it. She wasn't like the other Starks. Miriam sighed, wishing she'd stayed more guarded. She thought about returning to Leila's room or if she should try with Theon again. Theon had already had a whore that day, plus he had outright refused her company. It had been several hours, so he was probably ready for another woman, but would he want it?

He was a man. Yes, he would.

Miriam once again climbed the steps to Theon's room and knocked. The door opened, and Theon looked her up and down.

"Forgive me, my lord," she said. "I couldn't stay away."

Hopefully he'd forgotten their previous conversation. When Theon opened his mouth, she had to hide a grin. He held the same expression he had when they had slept with one another the first two times. He _wanted_ her.

"I don't blame you," he said tightly. "How could you? Come in. I'm a good person. If we fuck, will you be happy?"

"Very," Miriam lied and stepped inside.

A fire was ablaze in the corner of the room to keep them warm. Theon was naked in seconds and ripped Miriam's clothes off like paper. He pushed her on top of the bed, their legs twisting in the fur covers until they dropped to the floor. His kisses were rough but passionate, and Miriam reminisced about their first night together. In the back of her mind she thought about what new tricks she'd try on him, but she learned they weren't needed.

Theon Greyjoy was very much in charge of the moment.

She smiled sweetly at him to show her dedication, and then he thrusted deep inside her.


	10. Chapter 10 Lydia

_**Don't forget this is on the same day as the last two chapters. I don't own Game of Thrones. Have fun.**_

 **Lydia**

Lydia decided that she liked Miriam. She was annoyed that Leila Lannister was blessed with such a good and faithful servant. She didn't deserve her. That girl deserved better. Miriam was a good listener. She wanted her as more than just a spy. She wanted her as a friend.

Lydia wanted nothing more in that moment to have her brother wake up. Seeing her mother in such distress was exhausting. She hadn't seen Robb all day either, and she wondered what he was up to. Jon was busy practicing his fencing. She would have joined him any other day, but on that day she didn't feel up to it. She smirked; let Jon learn a few new tricks so he could have the upper hand in their next practice.

But if Lydia wasn't going to sword fight, she needed another way to relieve herself. She made absolute sure no one was looking her way and headed down the road. She pulled her cloak up over her face. If she was lucky she could get what she wanted before nightfall, and her parents would never know…

"You're out awfully late for a highborn lady."

Lydia halted and turned. At first she didn't see anyone.

"Down here."

She looked down and saw the imp standing there. He had his hands on his hips and was wearing Lannister red.

"Where do you care where I go?" Lydia snapped. "It's none of your business."

"Too true, it is none of my business," he said with a shrug. "I just saw you hurrying and I got curious. Is that such a bad thing? Haven't you ever played with curiosity before?"

"I don't have to answer that," Lydia said crossly. "And why aren't you back where it's safe? You're a Lannister…And forgive me, you don't look very strong. Someone could rob you."

"Oh, no need to worry about me. I was just on my way to a brothel over there," he said with a shrug.

Lydia had a feeling the only women he got were the ones he paid. The Lannister wasn't particularly handsome.

"There isn't much this way, though…except the brothel like I said…but you couldn't be heading that way, could you?" He questioned.

"You've barely been in Winterfell. I know this place better than you. I'm under no obligation to tell you where I'm going either," she said. Of all people to run into, why did it have to be the dwarf? "What do you want from me anyways? You telling my father that I'm not in the castle?"

"Your father? Pardon my rudeness, but I hardly go out of my way to talk to Starks," he said.

"Yet you talk to me," she rebutted.

"I merely ran into you. I wanted to talk to you in behalf of my sister," he said.

Why the hell was everybody talking about that girl?

"What of her?" Lydia asked, working hard not to roll her eyes.

"I would just like to know why you're mistreating her," Tyrion said with a little shrug. He looked like the demons from fairy tales. "She's done a lot to gain your favor, and yet you seem to hate her for no reason –"

"I dislike her because all she does is strut around like she owns the place. I know what Lannisters are capable of," Lydia snapped. Stupid imp. He was wasting her time.

"Oh yes, well that makes sense. I can see why you wouldn't like Lannisters. We're horrible people, aren't we?" Tyrion said, and she blinked. Was he seriously agreeing with her? What was the deal with the younger Lannister son? "As for sweet Leila, she's nothing like the rest of us. She possesses her mother's beauty and that's about as far as the Lannister in her goes. Oh, sure, she can be arrogant, but only because her father raised her that way. Give her a chance."

"I don't have to listen to you," Lydia whispered.

"No, but I'm looking out for my sister; just like you're looking out for Robb. You and I are alike, wouldn't you say? Of course, I hear tell that your father is actually proud of your accomplishments. Mine likes to ignore mine and focus on my weaknesses. I guess no one is perfect, though," he responded.

"Did you just come by here to complain about your life?" Lydia asked.

"Gods, no. I only wanted to make conversation. Your sister is to marry my sweet nephew, and my sister is to marry your dashing brother. That would make us brother and sister by law, and that would also make you my niece by marriage," he replied.

"We'll see about that," Lydia breathed.

"Yes, we will, won't we?" The imp said. "It was a pleasure talking with you. Again, I do ask that you give my sister a chance. Not Cersei…she's a bitch, but Leila really is a good person." He grinned an impish smirk.

"I won't promise I'll like her…but I will do what I can," Lydia said.

The dwarf did a little bow and went on his way. Lydia focused on his bowed legs for a moment. She wasn't sure if she liked him. He was a Lannister and acted like he was her superior, but at least he wasn't so prickish that he couldn't spend time in a whorehouse. He was loyal too, and her father taught her that loyalty was an admirable quality.

If the dwarf was heading to the brothel, that meant she couldn't head there either. She groaned, angry that her plan had been ruined. She turned around and headed back toward the castle to her room. The Lannisters were ruining her life even when they weren't trying.

When Lydia returned to her room, she found Jon waiting by the door.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not long," he answered. "I needed to talk to you about something important."

"Well if it's so important let's not speak out here," Lydia said and opened her door. "Come in."

Jon followed her inside and sat down. He was pale.

"What's the deal?" She asked him.

"I'll be leaving for the Wall soon. I just wanted to remind you. I'm going to make my vows. I've been spending lots of time with Uncle Benjen," he said.

"Do you really want to go there?" Lydia asked.

"There's nothing for me here. Unlike you, I've been raised as a bastard. I'm a hindrance more than anything, and with Bran's fall…I don't want to add any more stress to Lady Stark's life," he mumbled.

"Forget Lady Stark," Lydia snapped. She loved her adopted mother, but she wasn't always quick to forgive the way she treated Jon. "Your family is here. You have brothers and sisters, even half ones, that love you. And did you ever stop and think of me? We're twins! We can't be apart!"

"One day you'll marry some lord and we'll be separated anyways," Jon said.

"I will not marry some lord. I refuse to," she snapped.

"You're a highborn lady. You have to do what you're told. As for me, I don't have a place, so I want to serve in the Night's Watch. I'm good with a sword…I may as well use that talent to protect others," said Jon.

"The Night's Watch is for life, though," complained Lydia. "I can't deal with that."

"I know, but thanks to brave men who are willing to sacrifice, others will be able to sleep soundly in their beds. One day you'll have children of your own, and I want to make sure they are safe. I want to make sure Bran and Rickon and Arya and Sansa are safe. I want to serve my family and make them proud, especially you," he explained.

"So when do you leave?"

"Soon. I'll be gone before the royal family heads back to King's Landing."

Lydia chewed her lip. Jon had always been a constant in her life, and the idea of him not being with her pained her too much for words.

"Do you ever wonder who our mother is?" Jon asked suddenly. He clenched his fists and stared at his knees. "Do you think she was just a whore? It's hard to believe that Father was ever unfaithful to Lady Stark…"

"Father made a mistake years ago. If our mother was important, he would have told us already about her," Lydia said stiffly. She forced herself to pretend it didn't matter to her. Though Catelyn was a mother to her, having claimed her as her own, she often thought about just who the mysterious woman was that caused Eddard Stark to break his vows. "Father loves Lady Stark. He loves his family. He'd never betray them."

"I believe you," Jon muttered. They were silent for a moment, and he said: "I have things to get ready. I need to see the blacksmith too."

"For a sword?" She asked.

"Yes, but not for me. For Arya," Jon said.

Lydia snickered. "I don't think Lady Stark will like that at all."

"Throw the dog a bone, give her a sword," Jon said.

Lydia knew her sister would be overjoyed to get a sword from Jon. She'd always been close to him. Jon stood up and headed for the door.

"See me again before you leave," Lydia ordered.

"Of course, sister," Jon said and bowed. He opened the door and stepped out, leaving Lydia alone.

With Jon gone, Lydia threw her pillow across the room. She began pacing the room, cursing everything. Jon going to the Wall, the Lannisters, the King's arrival, the Lannisters, Sansa who could possibly be marrying Prince Joffrey, the Lannisters… Lydia stomped over to her closet and pulled out her own sword. She swung it once and imagined what it would be like to take it to battle. If women were allowed to go the Wall, she'd consider going to be with Jon. Then again…she couldn't abandon her family. She loved them too much.

A knock sounded at her door. It was late, and curiously she went to answer it.

"Lady Stark?" A man asked.

There was a handsome man standing in her doorway.

"Yes?" Lydia said carefully.

"My name is Tom. I was asked to come here to…relieve your stress…" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well I've certainly got lots of it. Come in," she said and allowed him to enter.

The man, Tom, would be considered good looking for most women, but for Lydia, he was average. He was slim and tightly muscled. His hair was dirty blonde and hung around his face in curls. His part was obnoxiously straight.

"Who sent you?" Lydia asked.

"They didn't leave their names," answered Tom. "You're beautiful."

"I don't need you to tell me that," she said. "You're a whore, aren't you?"

"Well…yes…but I came to pleasure you –" Tom began and Lydia burst into laughter.

"Pleasure me? How? I do hope they paid you first!" Lydia couldn't stop laughing. She collapsed on her bed and roared with mirth.

At first Tom frowned, but then he smiled slyly and slipped out of his shirt. Lydia stopped laughing as he pulled off his pants and flashed his manhood at her.

"Do you want to touch it?" He licked his lips.

She raised her eyebrows. "If I were to touch it, it would be with a knife."

Tom halted entirely and then took a step back. He laughed highly and nervously.

"No one told me you were a jokester, Lady Stark!" He giggled.

"They didn't tell you that, because I'm not a jokester," she said and sprung up from the bed. She planted a foot firmly in his diaphragm and kicked him to the floor. He gasped and sputtered, and Lydia pushed her foot deeper into his body. "How far do I have to go down before I break one of your brittle ribs?"

"Please! I didn't mean to offend!" He sobbed.

Lydia removed her foot and he curled up into a ball and cried.

"You call yourself a man?" Lydia asked.

He didn't say another word to her. He grabbed his clothes, yanked them on backwards and ran from the room as fast as he could. Lydia glowered at the door for a moment, but then she started laughing again. Who was the idiot that bought her a male prostitute? Whoever it was clearly didn't know her very well. Men were so boring to her.

The whore was right about one thing, though. She did need some relief. Lydia grabbed her cloak once again and left her room. She made sure to be quiet so she wouldn't be caught. She left the castle and went out into the streets, heading back to where she had previously spoken with the imp Lannister.

She arrived at a large door and pushed it open. The establishment was large and hidden, but Lydia had been there many times. She walked straight across the room, many eyes on her. The women strutted around without clothing. Lydia said nothing to them and went to the back. She knocked on another door.

"I'm done for the night," said a red head opening the door.

"Done?" Lydia smirked.

The whore also smirked. She let her inside.

"Lydia Stark… A pleasure to see you," the red head said.

"It's been a while, Ros. With the arrival of the Lannisters, things have been…difficult," Lydia said. "Forgive me. I didn't bring your gold, but I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"Since when did I accept pay from you?" Ros snorted. "I don't mind your company. I don't mind your company one bit…"

Lydia stepped inside and Ros shut the door. Ros was older than Lydia by about seven years. She was a beautiful woman and had gained a reputation in Winterfell for activities her parents didn't approve of. She had thick red hair and misty eyes. She was curvy with great tits that always seemed to bounce just right. She was dressed in a low cut robe.

"Disrobe," Ros said.

"Excuse me, but I'm a lady," Lydia said.

"Not in here. I am your lady now," Ros said. "Now disrobe…unless you want me to disrobe you."

Lydia didn't move.

"Is that a threat?" Lydia snickered.

Ros pounced on her and tore her dress from her body. Ros's hands found Lydia's breasts, and the two fell upon the bed, legs wrapping around one another and tongues exploring every inch of skin. Lydia gasped in pleasure and for the first time since the royal family arrived, she felt relieved of all stress.


	11. Chapter 11 Leila

**Leila**

Leila returned to the bedside of Bran for two days. Robb had offered her mother that they would keep watch. This way Catelyn could get some sleep. During these moments, the two shared a common interest in Bran. Robb finally confided in her some of his concerns, and she was happy to be able to help him and show her support. She wanted a beautiful marriage. She would be the dutiful wife; she would always support her husband.

On the second day, Robb finally kissed Leila on the lips. It had been a melting experience. The way he held her and the manner his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She hadn't known what she was doing, but he took complete control, just as a good husband should.

Leila and Robb weren't the only ones slowly working into a romance. Sansa had taken to confiding in Leila and told her all about sweet Joffrey. Leila barely saw Joffrey, thanks to his princely duties, but she was happy for the young Stark. Unfortunately Arya hadn't taken as well to Leila as Sansa had, because the two were into completely different things. Arya liked things like swords while Sansa preferred dresses. It was easiest to talk to Sansa.

On the third morning, Leila saw Joffrey walking through the streets. She bowed before him as he passed.

"I'm looking for your brother," Joffrey said. "I'm looking for the imp, not Jaime."

"Joffrey," Leila said. "He's your uncle. You shouldn't call him imp."

"I'm a prince. I can call him what I want." Joffrey chuckled. "Come. We can look for him together." Joffrey gestured at her to take his arm. She did so and she and her nephew walked through the streets. "I can't wait to leave this dump. It's too cold here."

"How are things with Sansa?" Leila asked.

"Oh, her? Yes, well, she's very beautiful," Joffrey replied. "She'll be a lovely edition to our family. And what about you and Robb? Have you charmed him?"

"Things are…happening." Leila couldn't help but smile. She then noticed that Ser Sandor Clegane was following closely behind them. Joffrey's guard. The Hound was a frightening individual.

"Oh! And there he is! The lord of the swine!" Joffrey stopped abruptly, and Leila nearly fell over. Her brother Tyrion was lying in a pig pin covered in mud. His body odor stank up the air around him mixed with the scent of wine. "Better-looking bitches than you're used to, Uncle! My mother's been looking for you! We ride for King's Landing today!"

Leila froze. "What?"

"Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies," Tyrion said, standing up and exiting the pig's pin. It was incredible the dignity he walked with, even though he had just come from a pig's pen and stood a head and a half shorter than Joffrey.

"What good will my sympathies do them?" Joffrey spat, but Leila was hardly listening.

 _We're leaving? But how? I need to see Robb!_

"None," Tyrion answered. "But it is expected of you. Your absence has already been noted."

"The boy means nothing to me. And I can't stand the wailing of women –" Joffrey whined.

 _Smack!_ Tyrion backhanded the young prince and his head rolled. He reached up and grabbed his cheek while Leila covered her mouth in shock.

"Joffrey!" Leila gasped.

He angrily turned to her, his eyes bulging from his head and raised a hand. Just then Tyrion smacked him again. Leila took a step back.

"One word, and I'll hit you again," Tyrion growled.

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey moaned.

"Go! Tell her. But first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how very sorry you are, that you are at their service, and that all your prayers are with them! And you will apologize to your aunt! Do you understand?" Tyrion's eyes bore into Joffrey's.

"You can't…" Joffrey whimpered.

Tyrion wasted no time in backhanding him.

" _Do you understand_?" Tyrion spoke slowly, enunciating each word so that there'd be no doubt the prince understood.

Joffrey pulled away from Tyrion and ran away as fast as he could, stumbling on some loose rocks. Leila watched him go in utter shock. Though the prince was close to her age, he didn't act like a prince… He didn't act like a Lannister.

"The Prince will remember that, little lord," Ser Sandor mumbled.

"I hope so. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him," Tyrion said. He stomped away from the scene. "Time for breakfast… Accompany me, sister."

The two went back to the dining hall where the rest of the family was eating their breakfast. Jaime and Cersei were sitting with one another along with the two youngest Baratheon children. They looked up and smiled warmly at Leila and Tyrion, who took their seats.

"Bread. And two of those little fish. And a mug of dark beer to wash it down. And bacon, burnt black," Tyrion said to the servant. The servant rushed off to fulfill the order.

"Little brother and sister," Jaime said warmly.

"Beloved siblings!" Tyrion said happily. Leila felt slightly out of place. Her siblings seemed so close. They'd been together much longer than she had. She loved Casterly Rock, but it could get lonely at times.

Then Princess Myrcella spoke up: "Is Bran going to die?"

"Apparently not," Tyrion said.

"What do you mean?" Cersei cut in. She glanced over at Jaime.

"The Maester says the boy may live," Tyrion answered.

"He'll be fine. Robb and I have looked after him for the last two days," Leila chirped. "He's been breathing. Robb has hope, and so do I."

Jaime raised his eyebrows and snorted. He looked down at his breakfast and stabbed a piece of steak. "Leila and Robb… You two make such a beautiful couple. Father will be proud…"

"The Starks still haven't agreed to the union," Cersei cut in. "I don't think he deserves the likes of Leila. The sooner we leave here, the better." Cersei flipped her hair.

"I would have liked to see the boy wake…" Leila said sadly.

"Sweet Leila," Jaime said.

"It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain," said Cersei.

Their food arrived.

"Only the gods know for certain. All the rest of us can do is pray." Tyrion looked pointedly in Cersei's direction. "The charms of the North seem entirely lost on you."

"I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you," Cersei said scoffing.

Leila's head snapped in Tyrion's direction, pain in her eyes at being left out. Why hadn't Tyrion confided in her?

"Where are you going? Aren't you coming back to King's Landing with us?" She asked.

"I'm off to the Wall, dearest sister!" he said.

"But why?" Cersei snapped.

"Where's your sense of wonder? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch, the wintry abode of the White Walkers…" At that, Tyrion smiled directly at Tommen and reached out to grab him. The boy jumped back and giggled.

"But isn't it really cold there?" Leila asked puzzled, watching as Cersei glared at Tyrion for what he'd done to Tommen.

"It's ridiculously cold, I hear," Jaime said, nodding in Leila's direction. "Tell me you're not thinking of taking the Black…"

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock! I just want to stand on top of the Wall and piss off the edge of the world," Tyrion said with a wink at Tommen, who in turn laughed.

"The children don't need to hear your filth," Cersei growled. "Come."

She excused herself from the table and took her children with her. Jaime nervously looked around the room. They were completely alone with only the stone walls to hear them.

"Even if the boy lives, he'll be a cripple, a grotesque," Jaime said, playing with his food. "Give me a good clean death any day."

"Speaking of the grotesques, I'd have to disagree. Death is so final, whereas life…Life is full of possibilities. I hope the boy does wake. I'd be very interested to hear what he has to say," Tyrion said.

"My dear brother, there are times you make me wonder whose side you're on," Jaime said.

"My dear brother, you wound me. You know how much I love my family," Tyrion said with a wink. He stood up from his chair. "Now if you'd excuse me. I have to do some packing for the Wall. I'll need something warm… Gods know there are no women in that direction to keep me warm."

Tyrion excused himself and stalked off. Jaime shrugged and smiled at Leila. Her brother was twenty years older than her, but he was still very handsome. Her birth, her father told her, had been a miracle thanks to her mother's age.

"Do you like Robb Stark?" Jaime asked her pointedly once they were alone.

"Yes, I do," she answered. She suddenly remembered something, a concern her father had voiced to her before regarding the future heir of Casterly Rock. "Jaime… Father wants to know if you plan on staying in the kingsguard forever…"

His eyebrows rose. "Did Father put you up to that?"

"No, but I'm worried about him. You know he loves us," she said, shifting a little.

"Oh," Jaime said. "I forget how much time you spend with him at the Rock. You're lucky; we never knew the father you are fortunate to know."

"I don't want you in the Kingsguard, because I want to see you more often. Why can't you come back to the Rock?" Leila whispered. "It's lonely there; I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I can't leave King's Landing. I'm needed there. The King needs me," Jaime said.

"The King?"

"And our sister."

Her back went rigid and like Jaime she looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Do you still love Cersei?" She whispered.

"I can't ever stop loving her," Jaime breathed. "I don't love her like I love you. It's completely different. I love her like…like what I suppose a husband should feel for his wife… Is that wrong?"

"Love is beautiful no matter what," Leila whispered. She didn't understand it, but Tyrion had told her she must never speak to Father about Jaime's and Cersei's relationship. She didn't know when it had started or how long it had been going on, but Cersei smiled around Jaime, so could it really be wrong?

"Sweet Leila, always so accepting," Jaime said and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "You should go find Robb. He'll want to see you."

Leila stood up from the table and curtsied before Jaime before hurrying off. She left the dining hall and headed for Bran's room. She still wasn't sure where Robb stayed, and she had only spent time with him when they were watching over Bran. Halfway there she was stopped by Robb.

"Leila," he said breathlessly and took her arm in his. "Where are you headed?"

"To see Bran," she answered. "I hoped I'd find you."

"My mother's with him," Robb said. "She wanted to spend more time by his bedside, as if she doesn't spend enough. Poor Rickon…he's been without a mother for days." He actually flashed a smile. He'd changed so much since their first meeting. He was more open with her and gave her a smile she'd never seen him give anyone else since arriving. "So…why did you want to see me?"

"I needed to tell you something," she said, eyes downcast. She lifted her head and stared straight at him, though. _Lions are strong. Don't be scared; you're the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister!_

"You're white as the snow," he said.

"Robb…I'm leaving. We're heading down the King's Road today back to King's Landing. I don't know when I'll see you again," she said, biting her lip.

"You're leaving?" He repeated. "But you can't! You're supposed to stay here as my _lady_!"

Leila's heart melted. He wanted her…he wanted her as his wife. It was the greatest moment of her life. Nothing could ruin it…not even the glares of Lydia Stark. Robb was hers.

And then her heart fell.

"Your father never agreed to the arrangement," she said bitterly.

"I'll speak to him," Robb said. "I can't marry anyone else; I won't. You're to stay by my side. I need you and only you."

"Robb…" she closed her eyes and stood up on her tippy toes to be able to kiss him. He leaned down and met her lips with his. He just felt so _right_. There was no other word for it. They pulled away. "Even if you speak with your father… When will I see you again? I'm leaving today."

"I'll come to King's Landing to get you. I'll go before your father, Lord Tywin, and I will ask for your hand in marriage. I will swear to protect and love his daughter always," Robb said.

"He'd like that," whispered Leila. They continued their walk, and she realized she didn't know where they were going. "Where are we headed, my lord?"

"To my room," he answered with a smile. "I can't let you go without…a gift…"

She almost lost it.

"Robb…I can't…I couldn't… I can't go to your bedroom! What would they say? What would the lords think of us?" She gasped.

"We're to be married," he said. "You silly girl, you can't always think of what lords and ladies think of you! Aren't you a Lannister? Aren't you supposed to be proud? Well, soon you'll be a Stark… A wife should always trust her husband. Leila, do you trust me?"

"I do," she said. "I want to make you happy…"

"And I want you to be happy. I know this will please you," he said. "The first time should be with someone you love…"

She gave in, and they went to a tower she'd never been inside before and walked up the steps to his bedroom. They entered, and Leila learned even more about Robb Stark. His bed was covered in wolf furs and on the wall hung swords and a crossbow. He led her over to the bed and sat her down. Then he began pulling off his shirt. Leila's breath caught; he really was handsome.

"Is it alright?" She breathed. "What if I got pregnant?"

"You won't. Women are never with child after just the first time," he said. "You'll be heavy with child when we're married; I swear it. Our son will rule the North."

She quite liked that idea. As if her fingers had a mind of their own, she began to unlace the strings on her dress. Robb's room had a fire raging, so she would be able to discard her cloak.

All of a sudden a flash of her father's face entered her mind.

She stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Robb…I can't," she whispered. "My father… What would he say?"

"He won't know. I'll only lie with you if you're comfortable and want it, though," Robb said.

"Oh, I do want it!" She gasped, feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks. Why had she said that so loud? Was she secretly just as horny as Tyrion was? No. Robb wasn't a whore; Robb was to be her husband. But the Starks hadn't officially agreed to the match…

"I will marry you; I swear it." Robb's voice cut across her thoughts, and she relaxed. His presence was so calming.

His fingers found her cloak and before she knew it, the fabric was on the floor. When his fingers brushed against her, she gasped. Robb kissed her and his hands helped remove the rest of her clothing. She could no longer envision her father. All she could think of was Robb. All she wanted was Robb. What was wrong with doing your wifely duty just a little early?

Robb wiggled out of his pants and the two fell on the wolf covered bed. She had no idea what she was doing, but she liked it. She liked the way his hands touched certain parts of her body. She liked the way his lips trailed down her bosom, down her stomach. When they went between her legs, her fingers tightened in his hair.

Leila never spent a better night.

When Leila opened her eyes, she gasped. How long had she slept? Robb was still beside her. She smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll meet again," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled her dress back on and practically ran from Robb's room and flew down his stairs. When she got below, there were several ladies in waiting.

"Lady Lannister! You were supposed to leave for King's Landing yesterday!" One woman chided.

"Has my family already left?" She asked.

"Of course not! They were waiting for you! Hurry! Your things have already been packed! The serving girl did it!" The woman said.

 _Thank the gods for Miriam!_ Leila ran as fast as she could to the King's staying place. She'd have to apologize to him. Thanks to her, they'd lost a whole day of travel! Then again…who cared what King Robert had to say? She didn't care if he yelled at her. She didn't even care if he flogged her. Nothing could make up for the night she spent with Robb.

"Leila!" She spun around to see Tyrion. "Gods, we've been looking everywhere for you! Hurry! The coaches will be taking off soon!"

"Yes, I know! I'm sorry!" She gasped. "You're not coming with us, are you? When will we meet again?"

"Soon," he said and kissed her hand. "I'll only spend a few days at the Wall. I'll be right behind you."

"Alright. Good bye for now," she said. They met in a hug.

"Go!" Tyrion snapped.

She ran to a party of carriages, wagons, and coaches. King Robert was seated upon an especially large beast. He guffawed loudly when he saw her.

"Damn Lannisters! Had to get one last kiss from a Northern boy, didn't ya?" Robert roared.

She blushed and didn't meet his eyes. The three Stark girls were being loaded into a wagon. Lydia shot Leila a glare. Then Miriam appeared beside Leila and helped her to her coach. Leila spun around to stare at Winterfell. It was so beautiful. She'd be returning soon… She'd guard it beside her husband.

Inside the coach, Miriam helped Leila get her hair back into its braid.

"You were with Robb, right?" Miriam asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Did you sleep with him?" She asked.

"I –How did you know?" Leila asked.

"Because I've never seen you so flustered," said Miriam. "How was it?"

Leila touched her lips. She felt a little sore, but otherwise, she felt amazing.

"It was incredible," she answered.

"I'm glad. My first time was with a prostitute Margaery and Loras got for me. At least your first time meant something," Miriam said. "Um…Leila…I need to talk to you…"

"What is it?" Leila couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Why did Miriam sound so urgent?

"I think… I think I may be… I may be with child."

Leila just stared at Miriam, not sure what to say. None of her lessons with her uncle Kevan had prepared her for _that_.

 _ **Okay, so just real fast, I know that a lot of people are going to think it's OOC for Robb and Leila to sleep with one another. I'll admit right now I haven't read the books (this is based on the show) but since they made a big deal about Jon's virginity and not Robb's, I got the impression that Robb wasn't a virgin. When it comes to them sleeping together, I was thinking that it happened because they're both young, in love, and obsessed with one another, and with the news of Leila returning to King's Landing, there was a bit of urgency in them both. So I just thought I'd explain my thoughts there. It almost seems like a kind of Romeo and Juliet romance…because they're both young and in love with the idea of love. So, sorry if I ruined your image of Robb Stark and you're now throwing darts at a poster of me in your room. Also, sorry for no smut. I wanted it to focus more on the feelings they were having than the actual act.**_

 _ **Okay, I'm done. Sorry for such a long note at the end. Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Lydia

_**Okay, this is important. It doesn't have to do with the story so much. I recently received some reviews that said they didn't care for the story. That's fine. You don't have to like it, but at the same time I received a review (I deleted it) that said some rather homophobic things about Lydia's character (yes, she's a lesbian). That's not okay. You can say you hate the story, but please be appropriate and don't say hateful things toward any group of people!**_

 _ **Also, I know this should be a Miriam chapter, but the whole direwolf scene seemed more appropriate from Lydia's POV.**_

 **Lydia**

Sansa's engagement to Prince Joffrey was almost a done deal. Lydia's father had been selected as Hand of the King, and he and Sansa would be moving to King's Landing. When Arya heard that, she begged to be allowed to go. When Lydia heard that, she insisted that her father take her as well…because she didn't trust her sisters to stay safe in King's Landing. She hated to leave Winterfell. She hated to leave Bran and Rickon and Robb and Theon, but she knew she had to. Arya was headstrong, but she could never take care of herself. As for Sansa… Lydia didn't believe she was up to the politics of the capital. It wasn't that Lydia knew much about politics, she didn't, but if Lydia knew very little, Sansa knew nothing. A pretty face like hers with an ancient name would be devoured.

Their father wasn't riding in their carriage, but he insisted that trustworthy guards were stationed around his daughters. Arya smiled mischievously at Lydia.

"I have something to show you when we get to King's Landing," Arya said. She snuck a peek at Sansa. "Sansa isn't allowed to see."

Sansa clicked her tongue. "I don't want to see it. I think you're a fool."

"Not as much as a fool as you," Arya said, lifting her lip. "You're brain dead around the prince. I think he's an ugly piece of work personally –"

"Arya! Stop it!" Sansa cut in.

"Both of you, stop it!" Lydia said loudly. "Enough. I didn't come on this trip to have to listen to your constant banter."

"Sansa started it," Arya muttered.

"You're such a child," Sansa said to Arya.

"And I'm finishing it." Lydia glared at them dangerously with narrowed eyes and the girls fell silent. After a moment, Lydia turned to Arya and said: "I heard the King liked the butcher's meats and he and his son were requested at the capital."

Arya's face lit up. "Yes, Mycah, he's coming with us! We're going to explore the capital together, and we're going to see the skulls of the dragons when we get there. I want to see Vhagar's skull. Do you remember which one that is?"

"Clearly," Lydia smiled. "Vhagar was ridden by Visenya Targaryen. She was a powerful woman. She's your heroine, she and her sister, Rhaenys."

"Joffrey has promised to take me to see the gardens," Sansa said dreamily. "I hear it's where all the knights proposed to their ladies."

"Knights can't marry," Arya scoffed.

"Only if they're in the King's Guard," Sansa hissed.

Lydia, sensing a fight between them, held up her hand. "Sansa's right. Arya's right. Time to move on."

They didn't speak to one another for the rest of the day, but Lydia sensed the stress. She hoped they arrived at King's Landing just so those two wouldn't have to ride in the coach together any longer. It was suffocating there.

For the next few days they stopped at inns along the way. Lydia saw Leila Lannister and Miriam together. Leila was always holding Miriam's hand and helping her. Lydia frowned, wondering why Leila was acting like that. Miriam wasn't a frail woman. Lydia smiled when Miriam pulled away from Leila. She was so stupid. Just because someone wasn't a Lannister didn't mean they weren't capable of walking.

Roughly a week into their journey they halted at an inn called the Crossroads. That day had been especially tense for Lydia as Arya and Sansa had started arguing once again. She welcomed the sight of the inn and welcomed even more the idea of ale. Her father didn't let her drink, but she thought she could sneak some back to her room. If Lord Eddard knew what she'd suffered, even he'd make an exception.

Her father found her and kissed her cheek. He hugged Arya and Sansa. Up ahead was the ugly prince, who flashed Sansa a smile. She separated herself from the family and went to her betrothed. Then Arya spotted Mycah and the two ran off. Her father sighed.

"They're so different," he said. "I don't understand them. I don't understand you as a matter of fact. Do all women have secrets?"

"We have no secrets," Lydia smirked, narrowing her eyes. "We're quite obvious. Men are just blind."

Lord Eddard laughed at that.

"I know you only wanted to travel to the capital to protect your sisters," he said. "They will be fine. Nothing will happen to them."

"There are snakes at the capital," Lydia murmured darkly. "And more deadly than snakes…lions…"

"Lydia! It is not in your place to speak ill of the Queen's family. Lord Tywin has made great contributions to Robert's reign. We are indebted to him," he said firmly.

"Will Robb marry his daughter?" Lydia asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. Will they marry?"

Her father looked troubled.

"I was watching them. Robb was happy around her. She may be a Lannister, but I saw that he cared. All I want is my children's happiness. If she makes him happy, then I will approve of the union," he said.

"Robb is stupid. He's a young man. He only likes Leila Lannister for her ass," she said, glaring at the ground. She refused to stand by and do nothing while her brother married a stupid bitch. Leila _Stark_. The name made her want to vomit.

Ned chuckled. "True, he probably does like what he sees, but I know my son. I can see his happiness. You should be happy for him too. Leila seems different than her family."

"They're all the same," Lydia whispered.

Her father didn't say a word about her comment, but she knew he heard her. He said in a loud clear voice: "I must go; Robert needs me. Perhaps you should find Arya and make sure she's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine. She and Mycah are probably practicing with wooden swords," Lydia said.

"I know, but please…do it for me. Also… Winter needs out. She's been cooped up for days. Take her for a walk." Just then a familiar wolf came rushing toward Lydia and her face broke into the first smile in days.

"Winter!" She cried. She hugged her father tightly and ran straight to her beautiful direwolf.

"Go find your sisters," Lord Stark said. "Especially Arya." He kissed her forehead and left.

Lydia scratched Winter behind the ears and muttered that she would bring her something tasty from that night's dinner. Then she led her wolf away, heading toward the river where she thought she saw Arya run off to.

Sure enough, when she arrived on the bank, she saw Arya fencing with a ginger boy. The boy was named Mycah, and he was the only son of the butcher. King Robert especially enjoyed the way the butcher chopped up and spiced his kills, so he insisted on him traveling to King's Landing. It was a dream come true for the family. Mycah and Arya sparred, though they used only wooden practice swords. Lydia smiled as she watched them. Arya needed work, but she had a lot of natural talent…maybe even more so than Lydia.

"Watch your footing!" Lydia called out, clearly enjoying herself.

Arya stopped abruptly, and Mycah got a hit off her. She whipped around.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Arya snapped at him.

Lydia snickered and came forward. She placed a hand on Mycah's shoulder, and he turned as red as his hair.

"That's not cheating. You should have better guard. There's no such thing as cheating when your life is on the line. Remember that, sister," said Lydia.

Mycah gulped. "We were just playing, milady."

"Yes, I know that, but it doesn't hurt to always be prepared," Lydia said. "Nice work, you two. Mycah, how long have you been using a sword?"

"Not long, milady," Mycah said.

"Alright then, I'll give you some pointers. Consider this your lucky day," she said.

She proceeded to show them how to hold their weapon and how to improve their footwork. She pointed out to them the best places to attack and the places that generally weren't protected by armor.

"And remember to always protect your side," she instructed them. "There. That's it. Show me what you've learned now."

They leapt at one another, and Lydia was pleased to see that they learned a lot from her quick lesson. Arya having a friend in King's Landing made Lydia happy. Behind them, Winter sat down and observed the fight.

"I'll get you!" Mycah shouted playfully.

Lydia chuckled when suddenly she heard a horrified –

"Arya!"

Arya spun around, and Mycah was able to get a hit off her. "Ow! What are you doing here?"

Sansa walked right up to them. Next to her was Prince Joffrey. Lydia's eyes narrowed, and she sensed that her wolf's eyes were narrowing too.

"Go away!" Arya hissed.

Lydia stepped up to them. Winter stood up, but Lydia held up a hand.

"Your sisters?" The Prince drawled, coming closer to them. "And who are you, boy?"

 _That was rich, the stupid prince was barely out of boyhood himself_ , Lydia thought to herself. Mycah gulped and bowed his head.

"Mycah, my lord," he said.

"He's the butcher's boy," Sansa clarified in a scathing voice.

"He's my friend!" Arya snapped.

"You have no right to speak to him in that way," said Lydia. "I don't care if you're a prince or not. Sansa, take your prince elsewhere."

Joffrey sputtered and glared at Lydia. "Northern girls don't give their future kings orders! I could have you gutted –"

"Please!" Sansa said, turning pale. She glared at Arya. "We have every right to walk here. It's Arya that should leave."

"I would never harm my lady's elder sister," Joffrey said falsely. Then he scanned Mycah's body with his eyes. "A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are."

"She asked me to, my lord! She asked me to!" Mycah said quickly.

"I'm your prince, not your lord, and I said pick up your sword!" Joffrey growled.

"It's not a sword, my prince. It's only a stick," said Mycah desperately.

"And you're not a knight. Only a butcher's boy. That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?" Joffrey took a step closer to Mycah and drew a real sword, which he pointed at his throat.

"Stop it!" Arya shouted angrily.

"Arya, stay out of this," Sansa shot at her.

Lydia shot Sansa a glare that could have killed a dove in the sky. Sansa shrunk back and watched nervously. Joffrey smiled to himself and poked his blade right into Mycah's cheek. He whimpered, and tears splashed from his eyes.

"I won't hurt him…much…" And with that, Joffrey cut right into the cheek and drew blood.

Lydia glowered and then shoved Joffrey away from Mycah. He grabbed a hold of his cheek and jumped back.

"If you want to fight, fight me, your grace! Come on! Swing at me! I dare you!" Lydia snapped. She picked up Mycah's stick and held it like a true sword.

"I can't fight you! You're a woman, and you don't even have a weapon!" Joffrey spat.

"I don't need a weapon to beat you," Lydia hissed. "Now come on! You said you wanted a fight!"

Joffrey didn't move, but he sputtered out something unintelligible. Sansa let out a small sob, but Lydia was too angry at her to care. And then suddenly –

"Filthy little bitch!"

Arya had had the gall to jump at Joffrey and start striking him with her stick. Joffrey jumped back and waved his sword wildly, clearly not knowing how to use it. Sansa screamed, and Lydia ran over to her and pulled her away. As much as she hated Sansa in that moment, she couldn't let her sister be hurt.

"No, no! Stop it, stop it, both of you! You're spoiling it! You're spoiling everything!" Sansa cried out.

"Damn it, Sansa! Shut it!" Lydia screamed, and it shut her up.

Arya jumped out of the way of Joffrey's sword, but she lost her footing and fell flat on her back. The Prince was sweaty and his hair was standing on end. He pointed his sword at Arya lying in the dirt.

"I'll gut you, you little cunt!" He shrieked.

As Joffrey was about to bring the sword down into Arya's heart, a snarling noise reached their ears, and a grey blur came ripping into the scene.

"Arya!" Sansa screamed uselessly.

"Nymeria!" Arya cried.

Arya's direwolf, Nymeria, was just as wild and adventurous as Arya was. The pup had grown much in size, and was a force to be reckoned with. She leaped at Joffrey and sunk her large fangs into his arm. Lydia stepped back and watched as a chunk of flesh was torn away from Joffrey's arm. He screamed loudly and dropped his sword. Then he uselessly tried smacking the wolf in the face.

Finally Arya was able to pull Nymeria away from Joffrey, who was now covered in blood. He was absolutely pitiful. _Could he really be the son of a king?_ Arya picked up his sword and pointed it at him. He held his hands up pleadingly.

"Please don't!" Joffrey begged.

Arya looked disgusted.

"Arya, leave him alone!" Sansa's voice cracked.

Arya stepped away from the Prince and then threw his sword into the river. Lydia thought it was a shame, as the blade was a nice sword. Too bad Joffrey was too stupid to use it properly.

"My prince, my poor prince, look what they did to you," Sansa said sadly, stroking Joffrey's head. "Stay here, I'll go back to the inn and bring help."

Joffrey swatted her hand away. "Then go! Don't touch me!"

Lydia turned to see Arya running off with Nymeria. Lydia approached Sansa and Joffrey.

"He was stupid to attack Arya," she said. "Come on. We can't have him dying here."

"You were helping Arya!" Sansa cried.

"Because this little cunt attacked her friend!" Lydia snapped. "Get your head out of your ass, Sansa!"

"I don't need anyone's help! Especially not a woman's!" Joffrey's spittle sprayed their faces, and Lydia wiped it away.

"Fine. I'm going after Arya," she breathed and left them. She secretly wished that the Prince would die there. Stupid Joffrey. Stupid Sansa.

Winter Wind joined Lydia in her search for Arya. Somehow Arya had gotten farther than Lydia thought she would, and she found herself having difficulties finding her.

"Sniff her out, Winter," Lydia ordered.

After she said that, a company of knights came running by. Sansa had reached the inn then. Lydia swore, knowing they were looking for Arya and Nymeria. Lydia jumped behind a tree, and Winter followed. They watched in silence.

"The wolf's not here. Look down the main stream," a guard said.

They went running.

"Lydia…"

Lydia spun around and saw a very shaken Arya. "Where's Nymeria?"

"I told her to run. I couldn't bear the thought of Joffrey slaughtering her," she said. "Lydia…what do I do? I attacked the King's son! They could kill me for this!"

"They won't," Lydia said. "You're Eddard Stark's daughter. To hurt you would start a war. Even the Lannisters are smarter than that. Come on, let's go."

It took some coaxing, but Lydia was finally able to calm Arya down enough to get her to leave her hiding place. She held her hand and they headed back toward the inn. Lydia could feel her body shaking. On the way there, they were stopped by a company of men in red armor.

"We found you!" One said. Lydia saw that they waved their banners, a golden lion.

"Were you searching for us?" Lydia snapped.

"The Queen ordered for you to be brought to her straight away!" the Lannister banner man said.

Arya groaned, and Lydia squeezed her hand.

"Fine," she said. "We'll come, but Arya did nothing wrong. I can testify before the Queen if needs be."

And with that, the Lannisters surrounded them on all sides and escorted them back to the inn.

"Someone tell Lord Stark they found his daughters!" Someone shouted.

They walked inside the inn's anteroom and waited, Arya an absolute mess. Lydia then noticed that Winter was missing. Perhaps she was helping Nymeria to escape. They were sisters after all.

King Robert and Queen Cersei walked in, Joffrey beside Cersei. Robert plopped down into a chair.

"She nearly killed me!" Joffrey screeched.

"Is this true?" The King asked Arya. "Speak, girl!"

Arya looked up at Lydia for support. It was then that Lydia noticed from the corner of her eye Leila Lannister and Miriam coming down the inn's staircase. They looked at both parties, quite confused.

"Only after he threatened her friend," Lydia said boldly, stepping forward. The King didn't scare her. When she glared at him, he faltered and didn't respond.

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Cersei hissed. "Robert, I want them killed!"

"I can't just go killing noblemen's daughters!" King Robert shouted exasperated.

Leila ran forward and stopped abruptly to quickly curtsey to the King. Then she faced Cersei. "What's going on? What happened?"

Before Cersei could answer, Lydia snarled: "Your nephew is a sadist –"

The door to the inn flew open and their father entered. Arya gasped and let go of Lydia's hand and ran straight into Ned's arms. He caught her by her small shoulders and she began spewing out random words that no one could understand.

"I'm sorry!" She finally squeaked.

"Are you hurt?" Lord Stark asked urgently. "Lydia, are you hurt?" He looked over at a hard faced Lydia.

"No," they both answered.

Ned hugged Arya. "It's all right. What is the meaning of this? Why were my daughters not brought to me at once?" His piercing gaze traveled over the crowd (that had now gathered) and focused on King Robert.

"How dare you speak to your King in that manner?" Queen Cersei hissed through clenched teeth.

"Quiet, woman!" Robert tore his eyes from Lydia, whom he'd been staring at. "Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off!" Queen Cersei announced.

"That's not true! She just…bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah," Arya explained.

"Joffrey told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him," Cersei spat.

"That's not what happened!" Arya shouted angrily.

"Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river!" Joffrey squealed, his face twisting in rage.

"Liar!" Arya shrieked.

"Shut up!" Joffrey hollered.

"Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this?" Then King Robert glared at Lydia. "You, girl, tell us what happened!"

Lydia stepped forward. "The direwolf protected her owner when the Prince attacked her. He attacked her friend beforehand because he wanted to show his power as your son."

Robert whipped his head to glare at Joffrey, who shrank back behind his mother.

"Is this true? Is it? Answer now!" King Robert bellowed.

"Of course she's lying! She can't be trusted –Look at her! She's on her sister's side! We need a third witness!" Cersei said.

Robert threw his arms up. "Bah! Where's your other daughter, Ned?"

Their father bowed his head. "In bed asleep."

"She's not," Cersei said. Then she said in a much sweeter voice. "Sansa, come here, darling."

Lydia was outraged. The Queen had already spoken to Sansa and had probably twisted her into being on their side, not that that was especially difficult. Sansa was already too stupid for her own good. Sansa came walking down the aisle, her head bent, her auburn hair covering her face. Robert leaned forward.

"Now, child…Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King," he told her sternly.

Everyone in the room stared at her. She turned red and looked like she could cry. Lydia cursed in her mind. Joffrey and Cersei stared expectantly at Sansa.

"I don't know…" Sansa trailed off. "I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

Lydia could have slapped her. Arya jumped up and grabbed Sansa by the back of the hair and yanked her down. Ned ripped Arya away, and Sansa cried out.

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar!" Arya accused.

"Arya!" Sansa cried.

"Stop it! That's enough of that!" Lord Stark reprimanded his daughters. "Stop! Arya! Lydia, help me with your sisters!"

Lydia went over and held Arya so she couldn't attack Sansa anymore. Cersei lifted her lip in disgust.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished," she said shortly.

"What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it! Children fight. It's over," boomed King Robert.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life," Cersei pointed out.

Robert looked over at Arya and then back at his son. "You let that little girl disarm you?" Joffrey looked away, ashamed. Then Robert spoke to Ned. "See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly, your grace," Eddard said, obviously relieved.

Cersei's face twisted, and Lydia knew she was angry at having lost. "And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"I'd forgot the damned wolf," Robert admitted.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your grace," a soldier said, bowing low.

Robert snorted. "So be it."

Cersei glanced at Sansa, and then she glanced at Lydia, and a cruel smile flickered on her face for a moment.

"We have another wolf," Cersei said coldly.

Robert waved his hand, clearly sick of the proceedings. "As you will."

Both Lydia's and Eddard's eyes widened. Surprisingly so did Leila's. Sansa and Arya clearly didn't understand what was happening.

"You can't mean it," Eddard said, taking a step forward.

"A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it," Robert said, staring at Sansa.

Sansa understood what they were getting at. She gasped loudly and grabbed her father by the arm. Even Arya was disgusted by the decision.

"He doesn't mean Lady, does he?" Sansa moaned. "No, no! Not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!"

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya jumped in, defending her sister's wolf.

"Stop them! Don't let them do it! Please! It wasn't Lady!" Sansa sobbed.

"Is this your command, your grace?" Lydia's father spat. The title he added wasn't respectful in the slightest. It was a sign at just how disgusted he was with King Robert.

"Where is the beast?" Cersei asked.

"Chained up outside, your grace," the soldier replied.

"Ser Ilyn, do me the honor," Cersei said to an ugly bald knight just off to the side.

Lydia nearly jumped and attacked when Leila threw herself in front of her sister. She glared straight at her. Miriam watched, horrified by the proceedings.

"Cersei! No! That wolf is innocent!" Leila shouted.

"You speak like it's a human! It's an animal!" Cersei growled. "Our father clearly hasn't taught you much! Ser Clegane, take my sister to her room for the night! She's obviously tired."

Leila sputtered angrily, and then the Hound took her by the arm and marched her out of the room. Miriam curtsied before the royal family and rushed after them. Lydia didn't actually expect Leila to stand up to her sister like that.

"No," Eddard stepped in. "Jory, take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, then I'll do it myself."

At that, Jory Cassel, the younger and much more handsome nephew of Rodrick Cassel appeared and put his arms around Sansa. She crumbled in his arms and wept. Lydia and Arya just glared at the Queen.

"Is this some trick?" Cersei asked.

"The wolf is of the North. She deserves better than a butcher," Eddard said.

Then Jory took the girls away, and Lydia knew she'd never see Lady following obediently behind Sansa ever again.

 _ **Constructive reviews are welcome (constructive, mind you) Next up is Miriam!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Miriam

**Miriam**

The royal family and their party traveled for about two months to reach the capital. They stopped and rested each night at various inns. Each time they stopped, Miriam thanked the old gods and the new. At first she wasn't sure if she really was pregnant…her blood had simply not arrived when it was supposed to. After months of travel, she knew for a fact that she was pregnant, and it was proving to be miserable.

Leila was doing everything possible to make sure that Miriam was comfortable, but there wasn't much she could do. King Robert insisted they eat lots of meat every night, and whereas Miriam normally would have been happy to eat such feasts, she found that she was craving something…greener. When they reached the capital, the first thing she'd do would be send a raven to her grandmother. She would ask for tips to deal with the pregnancy better. Until then, though, she'd have to suffer.

Miriam had given much thought to what she'd do once she arrived. The only Lannister that knew her face was Leila. She'd have to continue as her maid in order to survive, but she worried about what would be said when she started showing. Who would she claim as the father? Would she be dismissed from the Keep? She hadn't thought that far when she was spreading her legs for Theon. She was only concerned with carrying his child.

And the plan had gone horribly right.

"When we get to the capital, I'm going to make you the biggest salad you've ever seen in your life," Leila swore after Miriam told her about her cravings.

Miriam snorted. "Leila, dear, have you ever even entered a kitchen in your life?"

Leila frowned, and then the two burst into giggles.

Miriam was glad to be laughing. She'd cried more than once on the journey. Also, the fate of Sansa Stark's direwolf had spread like wildfire. Leila had gone to offer her regards, but apparently Lydia had pushed her away. Prince Joffrey was flashing his injury at anyone interested. When King Robert was near, he acted as if it didn't bother him.

Finally, one especially unbearable day, it was announced that they had arrived at King's Landing.

"Oh perfect!" Leila said, clapping her hands. She was about to open the coach's curtain and look outside, but Miriam stopped her.

"Wait until we're at the Keep," she said. "Flea Bottom isn't the best place for people like us from what I hear."

Miriam didn't add that she didn't think she could stomach the smell of Flea Bottom either.

They rode through the slums and when it was announced safe, they climbed out of the front of their carriage and took in the sight of the city. Miriam's breath caught –it was magnificent. The Red Keep, built by Aegon Targaryen, was the strongest and yet most beautiful stronghold Miriam had ever laid eyes on. It radiated power and majesty, and just by looking at it, she knew it was the only place fit for a king. The stone was red, supposedly because the Targaryen wished to remind everyone of the breath of his dragon. Miriam shivered with excitement. Dragons had lived here once. They had soared over head and rained fire.

"Lady Lannister," a guard addressed Leila as their wagon halted. "I was given orders to escort you to your chambers."

Leila blinked. "Oh, yes, of course."

She climbed out of the carriage, and as she did so, the guard assisted her. Then Leila turned and helped Miriam climb out. The guard raised his eyebrows, but Miriam ignored him. If he knew that she was of the House Tyrell, he'd be begging to serve her. She cleared her thoughts. _You have a cover to maintain, Miriam. Don't be arrogant!_

"I shall find a place in the servants' chambers for your maid," the guard said to Leila.

"My lady accompanies me," Leila said stiffly. "I shall decide where she goes. Now please, take us to our chambers."

The guard was obliged to argue no more. It was funny how a powerful man was forced to bow to the whims of a delicate lady like Leila. Miriam snorted; she was born to be a Lannister. She couldn't survive as anything else.

"Have you felt anything yet?" Leila whispered as they walked behind the guard. "It's been two months. Does it move?"

"I…I don't know," Miriam admitted. She touched her belly. She could only feel the difference when she touched it, but when she studied it in a mirror, she didn't see much difference.

"I heard that some women can tell what they're having," Leila said. "What do you think?"

"I've never been with child. I don't know anything," Miriam said. "I'll know when it's born. If I have more children, I can compare my pregnancies and perhaps I'll know."

They walked inside the front doors of the Keep and were led through a few corridors and finally up the stairs to a tower.

"Milady, everything you need awaits you in your chamber," the guard said, gesturing up the staircase.

Leila held her head high, and the two ascended the flight of stairs and entered. There were already some ladies there, but Leila dismissed them, saying she didn't need anything at the moment. She plopped down on the side of her new bed and invited Miriam to join her.

"They always give me this room," she said. "The Hand's tower is nicer, but I've never gone inside. My father used to tell me about it; he said he preferred the bed hard, and it's remained hard. It keeps the back rigid longer or something like that."

Miriam smiled.

"I can't imagine your father sleeping," she said.

"Neither can I. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just stares at the ceiling and drifts off, always watching." Leila snickered. "You never told me who the father of your child was."

"Oh." Miriam paused. "I guess I didn't…"

"Do you know who the father is?" Leila asked.

"Of course! I only slept with one man in Winterfell. I went there on the mission to further my family's standing," said Miriam. "It's very important that no one knows who I am, though. Promise me, Leila, that you won't tell your brother and sister who I am. And when Lord Tyrion returns, you can't tell him either."

"Yes, yes," she said impatiently. "I swear your secret's safe with me –but who is the father?"  
Miriam wished she could answer with the name of a proper and gentle lord, but she swallowed and said the words aloud:

"Theon Greyjoy."

Leila tilted her head to one side. Her golden Lannister waves cascaded down her shoulder. Her mouth opened ajar.

"Theon Greyjoy?" She repeated.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell a soul. I was hoping for an alliance between the Iron Islands and the Reach," Miriam said. "I found out that Theon wasn't the type of Lord I originally dreamed of marrying, but I know my place. I could very well be carrying the heir to the Iron Islands inside me. One day Theon will not belong to the Starks, I will be waiting and ready for that day."

"You are so loyal to your family's cause," said Leila.

"Family is everything," Miriam said. She looked around the room and decided a change in topic was appropriate. "Where are the Starks? Have they arrived?"

"Oh, yes, I believe they have. My sister spoke of a council meeting they were planning to have upon arrival. I do hope Lord Eddard will be able to rest soon. Jaime went on ahead and arrived a few days earlier," answered Leila. "Maybe we should find Lydia, Sansa, and Arya and welcome them to the capital. My heart hurts for Sansa's wolf."

"Arya lost her wolf too," Miriam reminded her.

"Come on," Leila said excitedly, jumping to her feet. "Oh wait…Do you need to rest? How is the baby?"

Miriam shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's find the Starks."

They left Leila's tower and asked where they could find the Stark girls. They were instructed to their chambers, found them quickly, and knocked on the door. Miriam was still in awe over the capitol. She knew that this was only a small part of King's Landing and didn't account for Flea Bottom, but by the gods, was it still incredible.

"Lady Lannister," said an elder woman as she opened the door, bowing to Leila.

The woman had to have been the Stark's septa. Miriam recalled seeing her in Winterfell.

"I'm here to visit Lady Lydia, Lady Sansa, and Lady Arya," Leila said quickly.

From inside the room they heard an angry: "I'm not a lady!"

"Shut up, Arya!"

Just then Lydia Stark got up in the door, glared at Leila, and nodded at Miriam.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked them.

"We came to welcome you to the capital," Leila answered. "We hope you're enjoying your stay here. If there is anything you need, please tell us immediately and we will do what's possible."

Both Miriam and Lydia raised their eyebrows. Had Leila been rehearsing that?

Their Septa beamed at the girls and motioned at Leila and Miriam. "There. You've already received a warm welcome."

Sansa smiled shyly while Lydia and Arya just stared.

"May we enter?" Leila asked.

"We're busy," Lydia snapped.

"Lydia!" Their Septa said reprovingly. "Please forgive her, Lady Lannister. She is very tired after such a long ride. Perhaps another day would be better to pay a visit."

Leila frowned, and Miriam stepped in. "Yes, of course, forgive us." She yanked Leila down into a bow, and they left.

"She just doesn't want to see me," Leila said miserably when they were far enough away not to be heard. "They weren't busy with anything. Did you see them?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so forward. Look for things Lydia likes. She doesn't trust you because you're a Lannister –" Miriam began.

"What? Because I'm a Lannister? Who wouldn't trust us? We're the most trustworthy family in the realm!" Leila gasped.

"Well, I know you're trustworthy," Miriam said quickly. "House Lannister is a fine house, but there are rumors about every house. It's what peasants do when they have nothing else to do…they insult the lords and their families. They say those things about my family too."

"I…I just…I'm at a loss for words," muttered Leila. "We must change their minds. I can't believe this. I just can't believe this…"

It turned out that not visiting the Starks worked out better for Miriam, because she found she was very tired. Miriam took a much needed nap, and then she vomited in Leila's chamber pot. She'd known pregnant women before, but she'd never been with them the entire pregnancy. When would her stomach swell and give evidence to her condition? What would she do then?

All the worrying made Miriam crave for fresh air. Leila had fallen asleep in her ridiculously large bed. Miriam shrugged on a shawl and wrote a note to Leila should she wake up before she returned. In the back of her mind she thought that it wasn't smart to wander the capitol, since she'd never been there, but she was determined to get out. The sea would remind her of home anyways.

She recalled how to leave the tower and go outside. Her breath caught when she came upon the gardens. They weren't as beautiful as the rose gardens of High Garden, but they still marveled her.

"I must say, it was quite the surprise to learn you were coming."

Miriam froze and turned around slowly. A man walked toward her, long silver robes flowing around his ankles. He was bald and had a round face. Though he smiled at her, his eyes looked sad. His voice was wispy and airy, almost like a woman's in a brothel.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Miriam asked carefully. She remembered that she was posing as a lowly maid and offered a curtsey she prayed wouldn't give her away. "My lord…?"

"Oh, there's no need to call me lord," said the stranger. "You are highborn. Don't worry; I will keep your secret. I'm honored to finally meet the Lady Olenna's granddaughter. I've heard many, many things about your family…"

Who was this man? How did he know Miriam?

"Have you been to High Garden?" She asked.

"Me? Personally, no, but yes in a manner of speaking," he said, smiling. "I've been many places, though I tend to spend most my time in the capital."

"Who are you?" Miriam asked.

"Ah, my name is Varys." He offered a small bow.

Miriam gaped.

"You're Varys? You're the Master of Whisperers, the Spider," she said. She remembered reading letters that discussed him. Her grandmother told her that Varys was a good ally to have and a bad enemy to have. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I have my ways. I didn't become Master of Whisperers on the small council for nothing," he said. "My little birds are everywhere…whispering in my ear… I knew you were in Winterfell…"

She frowned. Her head spun, and she wondered what her grandmother would say. She'd say something clever.

"So…if you already know…why aren't you telling the Royal Family?" Miriam wondered.

"Because there's no reason to. It wouldn't serve me in any way, and I don't believe it would serve you. I am a humble man and don't wish to get involved with unnecessary politics." He waved a naked hand.

Miriam held in a snort.

"I will have to trust you," she mumbled. "Can I be of service, Lord Varys?"

"Oh, no. In fact…I wasn't looking for you. I just thought I'd introduce myself to you. When you send a raven to your grandmother, send my regards please," Lord Varys said.

"I will be sure to," she said.

Varys bowed. He buried his hands in his sleeves and left Miriam there. She took a deep breath and collapsed in a nearby garden chair. Who else knew she was at the capital? She had been very careful at Winterfell, and yet she'd still been caught. She now knew not to underestimate the Spider.

Her walk had been ruined. She wanted to return to Leila's tower. She walked hurriedly from the garden back to the Keep and entered the door closest to Leila's room. Right as she was about to ascend the staircase, she was halted once again.

"Miriam… Is that you?"

She mentally swore. How the hell did everybody know who she was? She'd been cooped up in the Reach her entire life!

But when she saw who had spoken to her, her face actually broke into a smile.

"Renly," she breathed. "Oh, thank the gods it's you."

Renly Baratheon was King Robert's youngest brother. He was handsome, with dark hair and doe eyes. He moved around like a prince, Miriam thought. He had visited the Reach before, and he had gotten along well with Loras.

"I had no idea you were here," Renly said.

"I only just arrived. Please, you mustn't tell anyone who I am, though," she said.

He raised his thick eyebrows. "Why are you incognito, my lady?"

"I just am," she said. "I will explain later. Please, do this for me, as a friend. I am simply Miriam here. There will be no titles."

"Ah…well then," Renly said with a smirk. "I wonder, though…what will you do when your brother arrives?"

Miriam's jaw fell. "My brother? Loras?"

"Yes, King Robert has called to have a tourney in honor of the new Hand, Lord Eddard Stark. Your brother is being called the capital to compete! I hear tell he's to fight against Ser Gregor Clegane in a joust!"

Miriam gasped.

"The Mountain That Rides?" She groaned. She'd never seen him, but she had heard of him. The stories said he made the Hound look like Tyrion Lannister. "He can't!"

"He just has to unseat him," Renly said. "I know Loras…very well. He'll be fine. He'll be glad to see you, though. Where did you come from anyways?"

"From Winterfell," she answered. "I am Leila Lannister's maid now, though. I already told you…I will explain everything later. Now is not the time. It's too dangerous."

Renly just shrugged and kissed Miriam's cheek.

"I must go. I have business," he said and disappeared down a hall.

 _Damn it all_ , Miriam thought. _I really need to get back to Leila. I didn't think this through very well. So far at least no one means me harm…_

And again she was stopped!

A man detached himself from the doorway of a room where she and Renly had spoken. The man was taller than Miriam and lean. His high collar was pinned by a sigil Miriam had never seen before…a mockingbird. His mustache and little beard were neatly trimmed. He sauntered over to her.

"I had plans to just speak with Renly, but I never expected to overhear such a fascinating conversation!" The man exclaimed.

Miriam wanted to take a step back, but she remained in the same spot. She would look suspicious if she tried to get away.

"Lord…?" She trailed off.

"Lord Petyr Baelish," he said to her. "I know your grandmother. She's a fine woman. Miriam Tyrell…it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Will you tell the King and Queen –" Miriam started.

"Relax." Lord Baelish's voice was raspy and resounded with fake kindness. "I overheard what you said to Renly. You have nothing to worry about around me. I am a friend to the Tyrells…"

Miriam sighed. _So far so good._

"If you ever need something from me, tell me. I wish to serve. My residence is just east of the Keep," he said. "I have a…shall we say…business there. Just ask for me, and you shall find me."

"You're being awfully kind," she said automatically.

"Like I said…I know your grandmother," he smirked at her. "Now…I would think dear Leila has awoken by now. Perhaps you should see to your friend. Until we meet again."

He bowed and went back inside the room he'd come from. Miriam stared at the doorway for a moment. Then she shook her head, and this time she ran to Miriam's tower for fear of being caught for a fourth time.

Already her plan was failing. Three men in the capital knew who she was, and she was pregnant with a bastard. Did she honestly think she could pull this off?

 _You're a failure, Miriam._

Her eyes flashed just as she was about to knock on Leila's door. She was a Tyrell… She may have been a bastard, but she was still the granddaughter of Lady Olenna Tyrell and had been afforded the surname of her father. She would not fail her family. She would assist them in their rise to power.


	14. Chapter 14 Lydia

_**Wow! Sorry for not updating this in a billion years! Thanks to all my readers and followers!**_

 **Lydia**

Lydia never thought she'd be excited to arrive in King's Landing. The trip had been the worst, and she decided that she never wanted to travel again. She liked Winterfell and was content living there. Since Lady had been killed by their father, Sansa had been downright miserable and nasty to both Lydia and Arya. Lydia did feel bad for her; she couldn't imagine being separated from Winter, but at the same time…Sansa had brought it upon herself with her foolishness. Still, it was a tragedy. Winter had howled horribly when the deed was done, and Nymeria was gone forever.

Arya and Sansa had fought before over small things, but Lydia honestly didn't know if they'd ever make up over this mishap. She had also tried to comfort Sansa, but Sansa said it was partially her fault that Lady died. Lydia gave up after that. She wished she could see Ros or Jon… She wanted to talk to someone other than her younger sisters.

When they arrived at King's Landing, the tension was erased for a moment. Even Lydia, who was moody about going to the capital to begin with, was in awe when they arrived. Their wagon halted, and their father met them with kisses. Lydia and Arya kissed him back, while Sansa pouted. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's incredible!" Arya said excitedly.

"Still second to the North, but…" Lydia smirked. "It looks inviting enough."

"Come on," their father said. "We'll ride in a different wagon. They will take care of your things. Jory!"

Jory rode up beside them and nodded at his Lord. Then Ned led them to a new carriage without a cover so they could see better as they rode inside the city and up to the Red Keep. All three girls forgot their brooding and looked around, taking in their new home.

When they closed in on the Keep, a castle guard greeted them with a bow. Lord Stark jumped off his horse and greeted the man politely, though a little coldly. Lydia could tell he was nervous about his new position. Being Hand was a great responsibility.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested," the guard said.

Eddard looked apologetically at the girls. Lydia hated that her father already had to face responsibilities. And where the hell was King Robert? Did he approve of this?

Lord Stark bowed his head and ordered: "Get the girls settled in. I'll be back in time for supper. And Jory, you go with them."

"Yes, my lord," Jory said.

Jory signaled at the coach's horses and they went a different direction than their father. Lydia could barely just hear the guard asking her father if he wanted to change his clothes.

"Jory," Lydia said. "You'll keep an eye on my father, won't you?"

He chuckled. "Of course, my lady. I am sworn to House Stark. You won't have to worry about him."

"Really? I've heard this place can be pretty harsh," said Lydia.

"I've heard that too, but if your father is smart, which I know he is, he'll be just fine," Jory said.

Lydia swallowed. "One more thing. Where is Winter? I want her to stay with me."

"Yes, of course, my lady. It shall be done," Jory said. "Ah! Here! It's here we go inside, and I'll take you to your chambers. You'll also be happy when you see a surprise is waiting for you."

"A surprise?" All the girls said at the same time.

Jory snorted. "Oh yes, a _surprise_."

The girls left the coach and followed Jory inside the Keep. He was following behind a guard who was put in charge of making sure they were comfortable. The guard kept glancing back at Lydia and Sansa. When Jory narrowed his eyes, the guard turned red and pretended to be focused on his work.

"Will father be with us?" Arya asked.

"No, he will be in the Tower of the Hand," Jory said. "Your rooms will be next to one another, but your father thought that it would be best if you had separate chambers."

 _Thank the gods for that_ , thought Lydia.

"You'll find baths drawn for you and new dresses out. The rest of your things will be brought up shortly," the guard informed them.

Jory nudged Lydia. Of the family's servants, he was the easiest to get along with, though she certainly got on well enough with his uncle.

"Winter will be brought to you soon," he said.

"I want you to bring her personally," Lydia whispered. "I don't trust the Queen."

Jory nodded understandingly and then left. Lydia then found her bedroom and was ecstatic to not be with her sisters for once. Her new bedroom was certainly beautiful and well put together. Someone had actually hung up a portrait of a she-wolf on a snowy plain with her pups. At least they were trying to be welcoming. In one corner was a large four poster bed for her, and in the other corner was, she actually grinned, a smaller bed for Winter. King Robert must have ordered for that to be done.

As the guard said, a bath was waiting for her. Lydia felt sticky; the capital was much hotter than Winterfell. She glanced over and saw a pink dress hanging for her. She snorted. Then she stripped and proceeded to bathe.

After she was clean and dressed, Jory came back to her room with Winter. Lydia thanked him and when the door was closed, she hugged her familiar.

"Winter…" she whispered. "We're in the capital now. We must be careful. I need you with me."

Winter nuzzled her hand. It never ceased to amaze Lydia how much she had grown. She was lucky that the Queen didn't call for Winter to be slaughtered. She wouldn't put it past the Queen to seek out an excuse, though.

When supper came around, Lydia promised Winter to bring her back some food. Outside, Sansa and Arya were waiting, and then they were led to where they'd be eating their supper.

"Where's father?" Arya asked. "He said he'd be back for supper."

"Who cares?" Sansa snarled.

"You know father wasn't to blame for Lady's death," Lydia said, annoyed. "The King ordered it so he wouldn't have to face the Queen's wrath. If you want to blame anyone, blame her and the prince."

"Joffrey was bit!" Sansa snapped.

"After he tried killing Mycah and Arya," Lydia pointed out. "And need I remind you…thanks to that incident, the boy lost his life."

Sansa wouldn't speak after that. Lydia wished she could recognize just how twisted that Joffrey was. Then again, even if Sansa knew, would she have a choice in the matter? The King was bent on joining their houses.

The door to the dining hall swung open, and they all froze when they saw none other than Septa Mordane smiling at them.

"I'm glad you girls are safe and sound," the Septa said, ushering them inside. Was she the surprise Jory spoke of? "How was the journey? Oh, you're pink! There's a lot more sun here in the capital than in Winterfell!"

The Stark girls stared at one another. Well at least one thing wouldn't be any different. They'd still have Septa Mordane to fuss over them.

Supper was actually delicious, but Lydia felt like she couldn't fully enjoy it with the sulking Sansa and Arya. Lydia cut into her meat and enjoyed the taste, while Sansa didn't touch her food and then Arya took to stabbing the ebony table with her knife.

"Enough of that, young lady! Eat your food," the Septa shot at Arya.

"I'm practicing," Arya informed them.

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asked.

"The Prince," answered Arya.

"Arya, stop!" Septa Mordane cried.

Lydia's eyes flashed. "Remember where we are, Arya. You don't want to be accused of treason."

"He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend!" Arya snapped heatedly, her cheeks pink. She thrust her knife deeper than it had gone before into the table.

"The Hound killed your friend," Sansa pointed out.

"The Hound does whatever the Prince tells him to do," Arya said.

"You're an idiot," Sansa huffed.

"And you're a liar! And if you told the truth, Mycah would be alive!"

Before Lydia could step in and give the both of them an earful, Septa Mordane beat her to it and cried: " _Enough_!"

She stood up and yanked Arya to her feet. She took the knife from her hands and left it on the table. It annoyed Lydia that Arya was being punished and Sansa was not. They were both at fault. Just as Septa Mordane was about to take Arya from the room, the door opened, and their father entered.

"What's happening here?" Eddard asked.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady," the Septa said.

"Only because her friend was unjustly murdered," Lydia pointed out.

Lord Stark closed his eyes. Then he opened them and faced Arya. "Go to your room. We'll speak later." When Arya left, he took a seat next to Sansa and handed her a fine box. "That's for you, love…"

Lydia had a pretty good idea what was in the box and she never wished she could communicate with her father telepathically more.

Sansa unwrapped the package with ginger fingers. Lydia had been right about its contents; inside was a china doll in a silk gown. It waved up at Sansa and smiled at her.

"The same dollmaker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toys," Ned said proudly. "Don't you like it?"

Sansa glowered.

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight," she said. "May I be excused?"

"You've barely eaten a thing," Septa Mordane said.

"It's all right. Go on," Eddard said, waving a hand. When Sansa was out of the room, he muttered. "War was easier than daughters."

"Me included?" Lydia smirked.

"I suppose not," Ned said. "You really are like your mother."

Lydia froze. Did he mean Catelyn, or did he mean her real mother? Since the Septa was no more the wiser, she didn't notice anything.

"What did I do wrong, Lydia?" Eddard asked. "Why can't I connect with Sansa and Arya? I thought Sansa would have loved that doll…"

"She would have before," Lydia said. "It's not your fault you didn't know that, though. As Lord of Winterfell, it's not always your job to know what she plays with. Just pay extra attention this time and the next time you give a gift, make sure you've seen with your own eyes that she likes it."

"Yes, I shall do that," he said, nodding. "I may need your help, though."

"You focus on Hand duties, and I'll focus on my sisters," said Lydia. "I really am sorry about Sansa, though. She's been downright foul recently."

"Her wolf was killed unjustly," Ned said. "I was the one that did it. I'll never forget Lady's eyes."

"And Arya lost her friend thanks to Sansa's lie," Lydia added.

"Lydia, Sansa didn't lie. She was frightened, and she did what was expected of her. A woman's place is beside a man. Please don't fault your sister over that," he said.

"My place is not beside a man," Lydia hissed.

"Lydia, listen to me, I need you to watch over and protect your sisters. I can't do it alone. Although your mother was sad when you announced you'd be coming with us, I was happy. You know them both and are perhaps the only person in the world that can take care of both," he said. He reached over and placed his hand on hers. "I am so proud of you. You've grown to be such a strong and beautiful young woman. I want your sisters to follow in your footsteps. You must be there for them always."

His hand was warm, and Lydia smiled at her father.

"I will," she said. "I swear it with all the Stark honor."

Her father kissed her cheek and stood up. Lydia noticed he'd barely touched his food either.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To talk to Arya," he answered. "Perhaps you could speak to Sansa?"

"I'll try, but she may be better off alone for a bit," Lydia said.

"Do what's best. I trust you," he said and walked to the door.

Lydia wanted to finish her meal and not talk to Sansa, but she wanted to support her father. Sansa was downright dreadful. Lydia knew it was because she would be starting her change soon, but she didn't want to tell her father and really freak him out.

When Lydia finished her meal, she went to Sansa's room and knocked and promptly heard a "Go away!" Lydia shrugged and decided it would be better to come back later.

Their supper had been earlier than normal, and Septa Mordane went to each of their rooms to tell them they'd be having a lesson. Lydia couldn't believe her ears when she heard this. They had barely just arrived!

The lesson was especially boring, and it involved a lot of glares from one to the other between Sansa and Arya.

Their lesson did get interrupted, however, when they heard a knock at the door. Septa Mordane stood up to answer it. Lydia couldn't see who it was, but she did go rigid when she heard the Septa exclaim: "Lady Lannister."

Lydia nearly broke her needle. Not her. She remembered what had been said about the girl, and she did try to stand up for Lady, but she couldn't stand the idea of seeing her at this time.

"I'm here to visit Lady Lydia, Lady Sansa, and Lady Arya," she said in her sing-song voice.

Arya's head jerked up and she cried: "I'm not a lady!"

"Shut up, Arya!" Sansa hissed.

Maybe Leila Lannister was a sweet girl, but she was still annoying as hell, and Lydia wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. She shot up and went over to the door. Leila was with her handmaid, Miriam.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked.

"We came to welcome you to the capital," Leila answered. "We hope you're enjoying your stay here. If there is anything you need, please tell us immediately and we will do what's possible."

Lydia just gaped at her. Is that what Tywin Lannister taught his daughter? She sounded like an outright fool.

"There. You've already received a warm welcome," said the Septa.

Sansa and Arya had left their seats to see what was going on. When Arya saw Leila, her eyes narrowed, and Sansa just smiled at her. Lydia thought Sansa and Leila were one in the same –they were both little fools.

"May we enter?" Leila asked.

"We're busy," Lydia said quickly.

 _Maybe another time I'll give her a chance…after I've drank a few mugs of ale…_

"Lydia!" Septa Mordane said. She faced the Lannister girl. "Please forgive her, Lady Lannister. She is very tired after such a long ride. Perhaps another day would be better to pay a visit."

A troubled expression occupied the Lannister's small features. Then Miriam swept in and said graciously: "Yes, of course, forgive us." And with that she pulled Leila down into a bow, and they were gone.

"I hate Lannisters," Arya said to Lydia.

"She never even did anything to you," Sansa said. "You have no reason to hate her."

"She's Cersei's sister! I hate her for that!" Arya growled.

"Well that's just stupid!" Sansa hissed.

Lydia rubbed her temples and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Septa Mordane inquired.

"I'm going to bed. I feel like I'm going to throw up," Lydia said in a dead voice.

The following day, Lydia saw that her things had been brought up. Winter came over and nuzzled her awake, and she felt bad that the wolf had been cooped up.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get some fresh air and see what father is up to. He may need our help."

Lydia sometimes wondered how much Winter Wind could understand. She seemed happy about this news and even brought over a dress for Lydia. She changed quickly, the whole time Winter assisting her and left to find her father.

Many pointed and stared at Winter Wind while they walked, but Lydia kept her head held up high. Though she still didn't know the layout of the Keep, Winter was able to track down her father with her nose. They came upon a large building that Lydia recognized only from the pages of books.

 _The Iron Throne is inside…_

She cleared her mind of thoughts and marched up the steps. She pushed open the door to find her father standing in front of the famed throne and speaking with an especially old man with a snow white beard. The man handed her father a small scroll, the kind that contained letters, and then he left. Lydia walked up to her father.

"Lydia! I didn't realize you were here!" He said, surprised. "I don't know if bringing Winter inside is the best idea."

"She's fine. She can recognize the magnificence of this place as well," she said, staring around the septor. "So that's it then? That's the Iron Throne?"

The Iron Throne, where each king had sat since the day Aegon I Targaryen constructed it, was a seat designed to emulate power. The chair was created by forging many, many (the stories said one thousand blades, though looking at it, Lydia doubted it) swords. It was said that the swords belonged to Aegon's enemies, and it was a symbol that the enemies to the crown would always be beneath him and the future rulers.

"It doesn't look comfortable," she said. She then noticed a small pin on her father's chest. The badge depicted a hand holding a needle between its middle and ring finger. "Nice badge. Who's the letter from?"

Before her father could unwrap the letter to see who it was from, they heard a raspy:

"Good news? Perhaps you'd like to share it with your wife?"

Lydia saw a man with a mockingbird pin and a fancy little beard. She found herself and curtsied. The man looked her up and down.

"Lord Baelish," Eddard said. "Lydia, this is Lord Petyr Baelish. He is the Master of Coin on the small council, as well as a friend from your mother's girlhood."

"Why did you say that he should share the news with my mother?" Lydia burst out.

"My wife is in Winterfell," Lord Stark said, nodding at Lydia.

"Is she?" Baelish let out a little chuckle.

Lydia's and Ned's eyes widened. She grabbed a hold of her skirts. Then Winter growled at Baelish, and Lydia quickly reprimanded her.

"Take me," Eddard said. "Lydia, go to your room –"

"I'm seeing mother!" Lydia said.

Baelish snickered. "I'm sure Cat would be happy to see her eldest daughter. Come with me, and I will take you to her."

They followed Baelish outside and he led them through the streets of King's Landing. They headed east and walked through the busy streets. The place bustled, and Lydia felt like the walls were closing in on her, but she was adamant on seeing her mother.

"You take after your father," Baelish said to Lydia. "You look like Lyanna."

"I get that a lot," Lydia said. "I wish I could have known my aunt."

They arrived just outside a sandy building. It was obviously a very high class place. Lydia's eyes traveled around, and she spotted a few men entering and a few beautiful girls leaving.

"I thought that she'd be safest in here. One of the several such establishments I own," Baelish said.

"A whorehouse?" Lydia asked.

When she said that, Eddard's eyes blazed and he grabbed Baelish by the front of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall. His hands wrapped around his throat. Winter started snapping.

"You're a funny man, a very funny man!" Eddard snarled almost sadistically.

"Ned! Lydia!" Came the voice of Lady Stark. They all looked up and saw her leaning out the window of the establishment. Eddard released Baelish, and he and Lydia entered the brothel.

Catelyn came running for Lydia and caught her in a tight embrace. She was tearful and kissed her all over her face. "Oh, my sweet child! I have missed you!"

"Yes, mother," Lydia said. "I have missed you too!"

Catelyn let go of Lydia and fell into the arms of her husband. They kissed deeply, and Lydia looked away. Baelish entered the brothel and cleared his throat.

"Ah, perhaps we should talk about why the lady is here," he said.

Catelyn's face hardened for a moment, but then she seemed nervous.

"Ned…I…" She swallowed.

"This way, where no one can hear us," Baelish said and led them to the back.

"I don't know if Lydia should hear this," Catelyn said. "It involves Bran…"

"Then I definitely should hear it!" Lydia snapped. "I deserve to know about my brother!"

"She's right," Ned said. "She's helping to take care of her sisters too."

Catelyn smoothed her dress with long fingers. Then she sighed and said: "Bran and I were nearly murdered at the hands of an assassin."

Lord Stark automatically took his wife's arms as if searching for any damage. His eyes fell upon her bandaged hands.

"Cat…your hands…" he trailed off.

"The man had a knife and tried to murder Bran first, but I stepped in and defended him, slicing my hands in the process. We would have been dead had Bran's direwolf not stepped in and ripped into the man's throat," she explained. "I am here to tell you, though, that someone wants our son dead."

"Who?" Eddard asked, horrified.

Catelyn nodded at Baelish.

"The would-be-assassin had a rather unusual blade. I know this because it was once my blade, a dagger I lost in a bet," Baelish said. "I lost it to…Tyrion Lannister."

Lydia swore, and both her parents glared at her. Her father gaped at his wife.

"Are you sure of this? How do we know someone didn't steal the blade from him?" Eddard asked.

"Ned! The Lannisters have been behind everything! My sister wrote to us and told us they poisoned Jon Arryn, remember? That imp….he tried to murder my son!" She said.

"But why would he do that?" Eddard inquired.

"Don't ask me how the mind of such a beast works! He was truly awful during his visit in Winterfell, sleeping at brothels and getting drunk with the pigs! I know it was him!" She said. "Who else would have the dagger anyways? No one would be fool enough to steal or try to lie to the Lannisters! It would be suicide!"

Lydia clenched her fists. Now she knew why she hated the Lannisters. She recalled talking with the imp and thinking he was weird, but now that she knew the truth…if she ever saw him again, she may have just _accidently_ taken out both his eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Lydia asked them. "He must be brought to justice."

Just then, Lord Baelish, whom Lydia had forgotten was in the room, cleared his throat and said: "The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason."

"We have proof! We have the blade," Catelyn said, flushing.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him," Baelish said. "The only man who could say otherwise has no throat, thanks to your boy's wolf."

"Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me. He would never betray my trust," Catelyn said to Lydia and Ned.

"I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task, admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife for anything," Baelish grinned at Lord Stark.

Catelyn bowed. "I won't forget this. You're a true friend."

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." At that, Lord Baelish's eyes darkened, and for some reason, it rubbed Lydia the wrong way.

Afterwards, Lord Baelish excused himself and left them at the brothel. Catelyn shivered. Then Rodrick came from behind a door.

"It's bloody disgusting in here," he said. "My lady, I overheard everything." He then saw Lydia, and he broke into a smile. "Well, hello there, Lady Lydia."

"Just because I'm in King's Landing doesn't make me a lady," Lydia replied.

"Cat, how long do you plan to stay here?" Eddard asked.

"I will ride out in the morning. It was urgent I come to see you. I couldn't trust a crow with the information I was to send, and I knew Petyr could help me identify the assassin," she said. She then squeezed Lydia's hand. "My sweet daughter, I hope life here treats you well. Take care of Sansa and Arya."

"Of course I will," Lydia swore.

"I will get the horses ready and the supplies for the morrow," Rodrick said. "Let's go outside."

They all agreed, wanting out of Baelish's establishment (though Lydia was more than a little curious) and followed him outside.

Lydia spent the rest of the day with her parents, and when night fell, she returned to her room, letting them spend some time alone. First thing in the morning, however, she returned to the brothel. Her mother was busy getting ready, and a horse was waiting for her.

Outside, Catelyn pulled a scarf up over her head to protect her from the sun. Eddard touched her cheek gently.

"I wish I could see the girls," she said wistfully.

"It's too dangerous," Eddard said.

"Just for a moment…" she trailed off.

"Not until we know who our enemies are," he said firmly.

Anger flashed across Catelyn's face.

"I know they did it, Ned. The Lannisters. In my bones, I know it," she breathed.

"Littlefinger's right. I can't do anything without proof," Eddard said.

"And if you find the proof?" asked Catelyn.

"Then I bring it to Robert…and hope he's still the man I once knew. You watch yourself on the road, huh? That temper of yours is a dangerous thing." And then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"My temper?" Catelyn chuckled. "Gods be good, you nearly killed poor Littlefinger yesterday!"

Lydia couldn't help but chuckle. Her mother caught her in an embrace.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. "Write to me each day and tell your sisters to write."

"I will," Lydia promised. When Rodrick called out that they needed to be on their way, Lydia hugged her mother once more and said: "Good bye, mother. I love you."

After she embraced her mother, Rodrick nodded at Lydia, and she nodded back. Then her father told her he'd be back with her and her sisters as soon as possible. She inwardly snickered, knowing her father just wanted some alone time with his wife. She was quite alright with that.

Seeing her mother really wracked Lydia's brain, and it did nothing to cure her homesickness. She walked with Winter back to her chambers, when all of a sudden, Arya came running and crushed her into a hug.

"Whoa, kid, what's going on?" She asked.

"Remember the surprise that I said Sansa couldn't see?" She asked. "Jon gave me a sword before he left!"

"Oh. And does the blade have a name?" Lydia asked.

"Needle," she said breathlessly. "But that's not the best part!"

"What could be better than a sword?" Lydia asked. _A safe home, no threats to our family, Bran's safety, the Lannisters disappearing…_

"When father came in to talk to me about supper, he saw me practicing with it. I thought for sure he'd take it away, but we spoke, and he said that I could get lessons! He'd hire a professional dancing teacher to show me the art of the sword!" She exclaimed.

Despite everything that had happened, Lydia had to grin at Arya's excitement.

"Well perfect. After a few weeks, you can challenge me," Lydia said.

"No! I could never –I mean, you're too good!" Arya cried.

"I'm good because I practiced. You are a natural talent, Arya. With practice, you can skewer anyone or anything you wish," she said.

"I have to go. I'm late to my lesson, I think," she said. "Wish me luck!"

Lydia watched her sister run off.

They'd been living at the capital for roughly three weeks, and Sansa was still giving Lydia the cold shoulder. Her father confided in her on small issues. He never told her what was spoken about at the small council meetings, but he did tell her that King Robert never attended. He lamented over what Robert had become. Lydia knew her father was loyal to his king, but as his friend, he didn't agree with Robert's actions. King Robert was known to sleep around a lot, and apparently the crown was in debt. This all worried Eddard.

Lydia couldn't shake off what her mother had said. Somewhere Tyrion Lannister was running free after trying to kill a ten year old. Things were worse when she and her sisters had to eat with the Lannisters. Thankfully it wasn't every day and just a few times a week, but whenever she saw the Queen, Lydia's blood ran cold. Not only that…the Kingslayer was always so full of himself. Lydia often wondered how a man could betray his king, the man he swore to protect with his life. What Jaime Lannister did was downright cowardly, and yet, thanks to his last name, he was able to strut around in a gold cloak and talk down to everyone.

One day when Lydia was walking around the gardens with Winter, Leila found her. She was out of breath and smiling. Lydia recalled what her brother had done and wanted to attack her. She was caught off guard, however, when Winter actually approached her, and Leila patted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked. "Winter! That's enough!"

"Oh, I don't mind," the Lannister girl giggled. "I just came to find you. Did you receive the news?"

"What news?" Lydia asked.

"I just received a crow from Robb," Leila said.

Lydia automatically bristled. She was in contact wither brother? Disgusting.

"And what did he have to say?" Lydia asked.

"He says that Bran has woken up," she said happily. "Unfortunately the boy has lost the use of his legs, but other than that, he's healthy and alert. He doesn't remember the fall or how it happened."

Though Lydia hated Leila and her family, when she heard the news, she couldn't prevent her smile. Leila knelt down and busied herself with stroking Winter's fur. Why was Winter letting Leila touch her? Winter's discernment was even better than Lydia's…

"Thank you for telling me," Lydia said briskly. "I shall write to my brothers tonight. Come, Winter."

The direwolf pulled away from Leila, and Lydia and Winter returned to their chambers.


	15. Chapter 15 Leila

**Just a quickie reminder: This story was inspired by various tumblr imagines. The three characters are the ones my two friends and I invented for these imagines. My friends tell me how they want their characters, and I write them.**

 **Also thank you for followers and people who have faved it. Sorry I suck so bad at updating, and this chapter is especially short and non-action packed. I'll try to be better. I really have no excuses.**

 **Leila**

Leila was excited for many things. Firstly, she was excited because she was with her brother and sister. Secondly, she was excited because she knew Tyrion had left the Wall and would be returning soon, and thirdly, she was excited because she and Robb were keeping in touch via letters. Not only that, she had received a letter from her father, and that made her day. She knew how busy her father was, so to have to him remember her greatly improved her mood.

In Robb's last letter, he told her that Bran had woken up, but that he had lost the use of his legs. She prayed all would be right for the boy, but it did hurt her heart that Bran couldn't walk. Robb had told her back in Winterfell that he liked to ride. Also, at the end of the letter, he had sent his love.

Leila was happy to spend some extra time with Cersei and Jaime. They were both busy with their various duties. It made her happy that they could take some time out for her.

"I hear you've been receiving letters from the North," Jaime said, glancing in Leila's direction. "From whom?"

"Well…" She grinned.

"Who else? You are infatuated by that Stark boy," Cersei said. "Though I can see he's infatuated with you as well. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Leila is lovely," said Jaime. "Did the Stark boy tell you about his brother?"

"Robb," Leila automatically corrected. "His name is Robb…and yes, he did tell me. I'm very relieved."

"As are we," Cersei said, tilting her head to one side. She glanced over at Jaime.

"He'll never walk again though, and he can't remember how he fell. They found him right underneath the tower, so they think he fell while climbing," Leila explained. "Poor boy. I hope the best for him."

"As do I," Jaime said. "Such a tragedy, and so young too."

"Robb says that Tyrion is in Winterfell and that he will be traveling to King's Landing soon," Leila said, switching topics. "I'm glad. I've missed him greatly."

"I was rather enjoying not having him around," Cersei said and took a drink of wine.

"I'm excited too," Jaime whispered in Leila's ear and winked. She giggled.

Leila reached for a glass of wine and drank it with perked lips. In the amount of time it took for her to finish one glass, Cersei drank two. Leila side glanced her sister and couldn't help but remember the incident with the direwolf. She'd not seen Joffrey much since it happened, but she still felt it was unfair that Sansa's wolf be killed. What would their father say? She thought that her father would have appreciated the majesty of a direwolf. He was so perfect, and he liked beautiful things.

 _Robb's and mine's children will have the blood of wolves and lions…_

"Oh," Jaime said suddenly. "Gods, do I sometimes hate my duties."

"I thought you loved the Kings Guard?" Leila said.

"I _do_ like hitting things with a sword…but I have to watch the King's room. You see, sweet sister, our king has many, many visitors that come to his room in the afternoons and the evenings," Jaime said. "I am stationed there to make sure that no one interrupts."

"Like whores?" Leila said.

"Stop it, both of you!" Cersei snapped. "We aren't to speak about this. Even the simplest of criticisms toward the crown could result in all of our heads on pikes."

Jaime said nothing else, but Leila saw him from the corner of her eye clenching his fists. Cersei then stood up and headed for the door.

"I am to help Joffrey prepare for an afternoon with the Stark girl," she said. "Here's to hoping it goes well enough." She raised her glass.

Later on that day it was announced that there would be a joust in the new Hand's honor. Though Leila didn't know Eddard Stark very well yet, she doubted he truly called for the joust. The tournament was just a poor excuse for King Robert to see some sport. Leila's father didn't let her watch jousts; he said that the only bloodshed a woman should see was the blood on her wedding night as well as the blood shed when she had children.

She didn't know if Miriam would have enjoyed a joust with being heavy. She thought it might be smart to have another handmaiden go with her. Miriam was starting to show, but she hid her pregnancy by wearing large and baggy dresses.

Just as Leila expected, Miriam wanted to steer clear of the joust. The day of the tourney arrived, and Leila dressed in a magnificent red gown to honor the contestants. The jousting yard was long and being cleared of all debris. When she arrived, she looked around to see who she could sit with.

Just then she spotted the Stark girls and made her way toward them. She'd sit with Sansa, because she was the easiest to get along with. Lydia couldn't push her away. When she came over to them, Sansa lit up, while Lydia and Arya stared at her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Leila asked.

"Please do," Sansa said.

She slipped in beside Sansa. Meanwhile, the Kings Guard were positioning themselves to make sure no one could harm the royal family.

"Where is Miriam?" Lydia asked Leila.

"You know my handmaiden?" Leila asked.

"I knew her in Winterfell," Lydia said. "Where is she?"

Leila could hardly believe that Lydia was talking to her.

"She's feeling a little under the weather, so she stayed in her room," she answered. "I will be sure to send your regards to her." She then spoke to Sansa. "How are things with you and the prince? I hope things are going better."

Just as she said that, Sansa looked up at the King's box and saw Joffrey, who didn't look back at her.

"Lover's quarrel?"

They all turned in their seats to see a man with a mockingbird pin.

"I'm sorry. Do I…?" Sansa trailed off.

Sansa's septa spoke up. "Sansa, dear, this is Lord Baelish. He's known…"

"And old friend of the family," Baelish cut in. "I've known your mother a long, long time. I had the pleasure of meeting your elder sister just the other day. A lovely experience if I do say so myself. May I sit here?"

Sansa wiggled over and allowed Lord Baelish to sit on the other side of her.

"Good day, Lord Baelish," Lydia said curtly.

Leila had heard of Petyr Baelish before, or Littlefinger as her father sometimes called him. She knew he was master of coin in the small council and was also very manipulative. He didn't scare her or her father, though.

"Why do they call you Littlefinger?" Arya shot in.

"Arya!" Sansa cried.

"Don't be rude!" The Septa said.

"No, it's quite all right. When I was a child I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname," he explained. "Ah, Lady Lannister! Forgive me for not greeting you earlier!"

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Baelish," Leila said, her court manners coming to her.

King Robert sat in his small throne above them and scratched his belly. He muttered something too, which made Cersei, dressed in a brown dress and a cloak stitched with Lannister lions, roll her eyes. Her hair was piled on top of her head and a beautiful crown sat upon it. Her long fingers rested in her lap. She looked like an empress to Leila.

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" King Robert shouted over the stands.

All Leila could think about was what Jaime had said about the King. Was he sleeping with women other than her sister? Then Leila's stomach twisted ever so slightly. Her sister wasn't sleeping with the King either…

The competitors stepped into the long arena, both on horseback and both in shiny armor with capes depicting their families' arms. Leila recognized only one of the men. The other man, though she didn't know him, she could tell of what house he was, thanks to her many lessons with her uncle. Upon seeing one of the men, Sansa gasped loudly. Even Lydia looked startled by him.

"Gods, who is that?" Sansa asked Littlefinger.

"Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain….The Hound's older brother," Littlefinger replied.

The youngest Stark sister glanced up at the Hound, who was in the box with the King and Queen. Leila saw her clench her fists.

Leila had met the Mountain before. House Clegane was sworn to protect and serve the Lannisters. Leila hated being around Ser Gregor. She used to have nightmares about him; for her, though she couldn't prove anything, she couldn't help but put his ugly face to that of a rapist's. She'd heard many rumors, but her father kept her away from them. The Mountain was huge, though. The man stood nearly seven feet tall, and he liked to kill. When Leila and her father dined together, her father would dismiss the Mountain because he knew how much he bothered Leila.

"And his opponent?" Sansa asked.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he's come," said Littlefinger.

The knights rode their horses in a circle, and the audience cheered. A few of them even placed bets. Then King Robert stomped his foot loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, yes…Enough of the bloody pomp! Have at it!" He ordered.

With Robert's orders, the two knights charged at one another. Leila bit her nails very un-lady like. She was suddenly grateful that her father never allowed her to attend a joust, but it was too late now. She couldn't leave. When Ser Clegane and Ser Hugh passed one another the first time, nothing happened, much to Leila's relief. The second time, however, the two knights were right in front of Leila's, Littlefinger's, and the Starks' box, and the Mountain struck his lance through the throat of Ser Hugh. He ripped out, but a massive splinter was left behind. The audience gasped, and Leila covered her mouth to hold in a scream. She hid her eyes, but she could still hear as the dying knight choked up blood and fell from his horse.

"You can look now. They've taken care of the body," Littlefinger whispered to Leila a few minutes later.

She reluctantly moved her hands.

"How could he?" She swallowed.

"Don't tell me you expected anything less. The Mountain is always doing business at Casterly Rock for your father. You know him," Littlefinger said.

"I avoid him," she admitted.

"He's a…a beast," Lydia said. "I can't believe he did that."

Arya and Sansa didn't speak. Their white faces were a sure sign of shock. Then Littlefinger stared right into Sansa's blue eyes.

"Not what you were expecting?" He asked. When he saw that she couldn't speak, he went on. "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound? Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening... Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire... Gregor's toy, a wooden knight. Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted."

They all swiveled in their seats to get a look at the Hound. Sure enough, half of his face was marred and burnt. The wound was always slimy. Sansa's complexion was the color of Winterfell's snow.

"Lord Baelish," Lydia cut in harshly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my sister such tales. You'll frighten her."

"Yes, of course. My apologies. I just wanted her to be…prepared for whatever comes her way. You Starks should know your allies and your enemies," Littlefinger said. He said to Sansa: "There aren't very many people who know that story."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sansa was visibly shaken by the story, though Leila was frightened too.

"No, please don't." A smirk was birthed on Littlefinger's face. "If the Hound so much as heard you mentioned it, I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you."

Sansa nodded meekly. Lydia huffed obnoxiously.

"If it was such a dangerous secret, then why the _fuck_ did you tell her?" Lydia snapped.

 **AN: Again, sorry for the short chapters here.**


	16. Chapter 16 Miriam

_**Just because I've been so crappy with updates, I've decided to update this again, even though I seriously posted a chapter yesterday. Thank you to my readers and the nice things people say about it.**_

 **Miriam**

They'd been in King's Landing for roughly a month, and Miriam was beginning to show. Thankfully it wasn't too noticeable yet, but she knew it would be soon. Then what would be said about her? She was posing as Leila's handmaid. Did people care when handmaidens were pregnant? She was on equal ground with one of Littlefinger's whores most likely. No one cared when a whore's belly swelled, so why should they care if her belly swelled?

What frightened Miriam though was that if they knew she was pregnant, someone could claim she wasn't a good enough maid for Leila and she could be dismissed from her service. And then where would she go? It would take too long to send a crow to her homeland and have someone send the gold for her to travel. Perhaps Renly could help her. He'd always been fair to her family.

Miriam had taken to wearing oversized dresses to cover the pregnancy. Since she was serving as a maid, she wore the standard maid uniform –a billowy, light gown that tied around her neck and was sleeveless. It required no corset, and so her belly was hidden…at least for the time being. Within weeks, everyone would be able to tell.

Leila had been kind and had let Miriam use her chambers so she could rest. There had been a joust for the Hand, but Miriam couldn't attend. She had spent all the morning being ill. The gods smiled upon her, and morning sickness wasn't a huge issue, but even the smallest bit of blood made her queasy. A joust was no place for her. She smiled wryly; wouldn't it be fabulous if she lost it and vomited in front of the King and Queen?

Miriam left Leila's room and enjoyed an afternoon in the library, reading up on the history of King's Landing. It'd been months since she'd read a book, and she felt like she was losing her wit. She'd give anything to be able to speak to her grandmother and brother and sister.

The door to the library opened, and a familiar face entered.

"I thought I'd find you here. You never were like your brother or sister," Renly said, walking up to her. "How is serving the lioness? I can't even imagine."

Part of Miriam was annoyed, because she wanted to keep reading, but she was also glad to see Renly.

"Oh, be quiet. Leila's fine. How did you find me?" She asked.

"You've always been more comfortable around books than people," said Renly. "I also came with what I hope to be good news."

"Good news?" She repeated. She ran a hand through her hair. "Please tell. I could use some good news."

"There is to be a joust," he said.

"Oh gods, I thought you said good news." She rolled her eyes, and Renly snorted.

"Never mind…you are more like your brother and sister than I thought. Loras does that when he's annoyed." Renly chuckled. "The joust is in honor of the King. Don't ask me for the details. Robert likes watching blood squirt. He'd make a wonderful woman. Every moon, he could bleed –"

"Where is this going?" Miriam asked.

"Sorry. I got carried away. What I wanted to tell you was that the King has called for your brother, Ser Loras, to travel to the capital and fight in the tourney," he said.

Miriam's mouth stretched into the largest smile she'd born since learning she was pregnant. Emotions flooded through her. Her flesh and blood… She jumped to her feet and rushed to Renly. She took his hands in hers.

"When does he arrive?" She asked.

"Should be this afternoon, and the tourney will be tomorrow," Renly said. "You will be in attendance, I presume?"

"Yes, of course! Of course!" She said.

Miriam was restless for the remainder of the day. She told Leila that her brother was going to come, and Leila agreed to go and greet him, so that Miriam could come as well. She thanked Leila over and over again. She'd been away from Loras before, as he was a knight, but for some reason, she was very emotional this time. She'd cried many times in her bed thinking of her siblings.

When Loras rode in on his horse, Miriam and Leila met him at the castle gate, accompanied by guards. Loras jumped off his horse, and ran to them. Miriam wanted to embrace him, but she knew they couldn't in front of the guards. Instead, Loras greeted Leila with a kiss on the cheek.

"Lady Leila, a pleasure to see you again! How are things at Casterly Rock?" Loras asked.

"They are wonderful. My lord father keeps plenty busy," she laughed.

"Then the same as ever!" Loras exclaimed.

Loras's brown curls had grown out over the last couple of months. He'd said it added to his image as the Knight of the Flowers. Loras was certainly handsome, with bright eyes and a slim build. He looked behind him at Miriam and smirked. Then he wrapped his arm in Leila's and they headed toward the Keep, Miriam following behind.

When they reached the Keep, Leila dismissed the guards and led them to a small, empty chamber. Once inside, Miriam and Loras finally embraced. They kissed one another's cheeks and combed their fingers through one another's hair.

"Damn it all, Miriam! Why did you have to leave us?" Loras asked. "It's been such a bore without you there!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't know how I've suffered here! I miss Highgarden so much! Oh, if only I could return!" She cried. She looked apologetically at Leila. "Not that I don't enjoy your company…"

Leila shrugged, clearly not offended.

"Then come back with me!" Loras said. "I shall only be at the capital for a time. Then you can ride back with me to Highgarden! Grandmother misses you…Margaery misses you…Damn you for making me say it, but I miss you, sister!"

Hearing his words were sweeter than any song she'd ever heard. She smiled sadly, though.

"Loras, I cannot go with you. You rode here alone. I am Leila's handmaiden for now, and everyone would see me leaving the capitol with you. When I return home, it must be with Grandmother's permission," she said. "There's also something…something else…"

"Excuse me. Jaime wishes to see me," Leila said.

Miriam had a feeling Jaime had not called for Leila, but she slipped out of the chamber.

"I saw it too. There's something different about you," he said. "Your body…it's different…"

"I am with child," she said. "I am pregnant with Theon Greyjoy's son and thus trueborn heir to the Iron Islands –"

"Shit!" Loras cried. "No! No –I told you that Theon Greyjoy was a pompous cunt, and now you're fat with his baby? And how the hell do you know it's a boy? What will you do when you show? Miriam, you have to return to Highgarden! We will find a way! I can't believe it…I just can't believe it…"

"Loras! I'm not Miriam Tyrell here! I'm just Miriam…the handmaiden! No one will care if I'm pregnant! I also have to stay here, because I can learn what's going on in Winterfell through the Starks! You have to trust me in this!" She cried. _But why should he trust me? I'm just a bastard with mediocre ideas…_

"I will write to grandmother and tell her everything," Loras said.

"Yes, please do," she said, nodding her head. "But for now, I am Leila's maid. If they know I am pregnant with a Greyjoy heir, they will cut the child out of me. This child will be our secret weapon. Don't you see? Our family's dynasty will live that much longer when we present this child to his father at the right time."

"Dynasty? Oh, shut it, Miriam. I hate words like that. They make me want to run chest first into a lance," he said.

"Alright, fair enough," Miriam said, though she still glared up at her brother. "I need you to make sure the family comes before me, though. If there is an offer to ally with our house and grandmother wants to come see me, you must convince her otherwise. If anyone needs to write me, I'd suggest writing Leila. We can trust her."

"Even though she's a Lannister?"

"Yes."

A few days passed, Miriam visiting her brother whenever she could get a moment. Before the joust, Miriam went through every scenario that could occur. If someone was impaled in front of her, she could turn around and throw up behind the stands. Or perhaps she could just close her eyes. But if she heard the squirt…

"Look! There's the Starks! We can sit with them," Leila said, pointing out the Starks who just happened to be sitting front and center. Miriam suppressed a groan.

They approached the Starks and slipped in beside them. Leila smiled at Sansa who was next to her. Then there was Eddard, and on the other side of him was Lydia. Arya wasn't in attendance.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sansa, Lord Stark," Leila said brightly. "And to you, Lady Lydia."

There was something off, Miriam noticed. Lydia seemed colder toward Lydia than she normally did. Sansa and Eddard bowed their heads politely.

The audience was clearly excited for the joust. The first contestant, Ser Gregor Clegane, was riding around the track as a warm up. Miriam had heard of him, but she knew realized just how _big_ he was. Her brother would be jousting against _that_. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Where's Arya?" Lord Stark asked suddenly.

"At her dancing lessons," Sansa said sourly. Immediately following her answer, Loras rode in on his horse, dressed in silver armor. He was the very picture of a storybook knight. "The Knight of the Flowers!"

Loras removed his helmet and shook out his long hair. He flashed them all a perfect smile. He and Miriam caught one another's eyes, and there was a brief, shared smile between them. Then he recovered and handed a red rose over to Sansa. She sniffed it, but as she did so, he glanced up at Renly sitting above them.

"Thank you, Ser Loras," Sansa said dreamily.

Loras nodded at her, rode up the King, and then bowed before him. Afterwards he rode to the other side of the track, on opposite ends of Ser Gregor, and he held his lance at the ready.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him!" Sansa said suddenly, grabbing a hold of Lord Stark's arm.

He gently touched her. "Hey."

"I can't watch," she breathed.

"Don't worry, Sansa," Leila said brightly. "Ser Loras is a very good rider. He won't be easily defeated. I spent many summers at Highgarden and came to know him."

Sansa unburied her face from her father's arm.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes, and Miriam knows him too. She can testify for me. He's a very good rider." Leila looked at Miriam. So did the Starks.

"Ah, um, yes, milady. Ser Loras rides very well," Miriam said.

Behind them, Baelish and Renly were carrying on a conversation.

"One hundred gold dragons on the Mountain," Baelish offered.

"I'll take that bet," Renly said, snickering.

"Now what will I buy with one hundred gold dragons? A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?" Baelish wondered aloud.

"Or you could even buy a friend," Renly cut in, sneering.

Lydia hissed.

"That Ser Gregor Clegane…I don't know why…but he seems like a monster. Just the way he moves, the way he looks at me. I don't like it," she said.

"He's going to die," Sansa moaned.

Lord Stark patted her shoulder.

"Ser Loras rides well," Eddard said. "Just as Leila and her maid said."

Miriam heard a loud and booming trumpet, signifying the start of the match. Their horses whinnied loudly and their riders charged them forward. Ser Gregor rode his beast down his lane, and Ser Loras rode his mare down the other. Miriam gritted her teeth, and Leila grabbed a hold of her hand. Lydia watched the match, but she also watched how Leila and Miriam touched.

Suddenly, with no one was expecting it, Ser Loras rode right by Ser Gregor and shoved him right off his horse using his javelin. When Ser Gregor fell, it was like an earthquake shaking the stadium. He crashed with an earsplitting smack and an awful clunk of armor.

The audience went crazy. Sansa began to breathe again.

"Such a shame, Littlefinger! It would have been so nice for you to have a friend," Renly called out to Baelish.

"And tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" Lord Baelish focused in on Loras sitting atop his horse. Lord Baelish peered down at the Stark family and whispered to Sansa. "Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty, really."

"Ser Loras would never do that!" Sansa snapped. "There's no honor in tricks!"

"No honor, but quite a bit of gold," Baelish said.

"Not everyone is obsessed with gold, Lord Baelish," Leila said curtly.

"Says the daughter of Tywin Lannister." Baelish snorted. "Ah, Miriam! My apologies for having not greeted you sooner."

"You know Miriam?" Both Leila and Lydia said in unison.

"Yes, I do. I had the pleasure of meeting her just the other day. She was lost, so I helped her find what she was looking for," Baelish lied. "She's a fine handmaiden, Lady Lannister. You'll want to keep an eye on her."

Miriam's head spun; she didn't want to give herself away, but Lord Baelish was addressing her. She had to act humble…but she couldn't offend him either. Littlefinger was not a good enemy to have.

She was spared though when Ser Gregor got off the ground and yelled to his squire for his sword. Everyone thought he'd been knocked out. The small squire gave him a sword almost as tall as Leila. Ser Gregor took it, and, roaring like a wounded beast, sliced his horse's head off completely. Everyone went insane, and Miriam covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

 _Not here…Not here… Oh gods, please, not here…_

Her eyes shot open out of concern, though, as Ser Gregor charged at Loras. Loras fell from his horse and smacked into the hard ground. He brought his sword down, but Loras moved just in time. Everyone leaned forward and gasped.

"Oh, gods!" Miriam couldn't help but say.

Right as the Mountain was about to skewer Loras, the Hound jumped from the stands and landed in front of him. He brought his blade up and parried the Mountain. The two brothers struggled against one another while Loras got out of the way as fast as he could. The Hound, though very large in stature, was still smaller than his brother, the Mountain. Miriam watched in horror as the Hound's knees began to bend. Would the Mountain murder his own flesh in front of everyone?

"Stop this madness in the name of your king!" King Robert screamed over them.

Ser Gregor yanked away from a panting Ser Sandor. The Mountain snarled and stomped away. Ser Sandor bowed, and Loras came over to him. He smiled and took his large arm and raised his hand in victory. The crowd went wild, especially Sansa, who stood up and clapped loudly. Miriam found that she could breathe again and looked appreciatively at the Hound.

"I owe you my life, Ser," Loras said to Sandor.

"I'm no ser," the Hound responded.

After the joust, Leila spoke quickly about what had happened. Miriam was glad for the chatter, because she didn't think she could speak. Her heart was still hammering.

"Such a beast of a man! I never liked him! My father says he's a sort of necessary evil, but he's insane! I've heard horrible things about the man! Thank the gods for his brother! That was really, really brave of him!" Leila was saying.

It was very brave of him. Miriam had only heard rumors of the Clegane brothers' childhood, and they weren't pleasant. Ser Sandor frightened her a bit, but she was willing to look past that because she had just witnessed him saving her brother's life. She wished she could thank him personally, but it would just be too suspicious if she did.

Two weeks later, Miriam dressed in her typical handmaiden attire. This time, though, no matter how large the dress, her stomach was noticeably bulging. She swallowed and tried figuring out what she should do.

As she did her chores that day, she folded her arms over her stomach, scared that someone would notice. Normally she didn't have to do much work, but that day the head handmaiden ordered for many things to be done. Miriam cursed her in her mind. When she was finally finished, she made a bee-line toward Leila's tower.

"Miriam!" She heard called out.

She spun around and saw Lord Baelish.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I must see Lady Leila now," she said.

He chortled. "There's no need to call me your lord. No one is listening to us. You are a lady. House Tyrell is above House Baelish."

She sighed, and he continued.

"I was noticing you today, watching you. That was quite the battle between your brother and the Mountain. I bet you're very grateful to have Ser Sandor to help," he said.

"Yes, very," she said.

"That was admirable of you to attend the tourney to support Loras. I know you didn't want to. Congratulations on keeping everything _inside_ ," he said.

"Thank you, but I don't quite understand," she admitted.

"Your belly has gotten bigger." He closed in on her, and she could feel his wine flavored breath upon her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wonder…Is it a boy or a girl? The Queen of Thorns, already a great grandmother! It's incredible, really!"

Everything inside Miriam's head shook. How did Lord Baelish know she was pregnant?

"My Lord, I…" she couldn't find her words.

"I have no plans to rat you out, my lady. I am an ally after all. I just hoped to know what your plans were. If no one claims that child, then you will be thrown out of Leila Lannister's service. Not even she could protect you then. And the child can't be just _anyone's_ child either," he breathed.

"I am aware of that," Miriam said. Her bones were icy, and whenever Baelish spoke she felt a shiver pass up her spine.

"So, I was thinking…" He smirked. "I will claim that he is my child until the real father returns. How does that sound?"

Her jaw dropped, and she could just hear the voice of her grandmother telling her off for looking so weak in front of a potential enemy. But did Baelish really mean to help her? She didn't have a choice in the matter. Everything he said was absolutely correct.

"But won't your reputation be ruined?" She sputtered.

"Reputation? What reputation? I am Master of Coin and the lord of a brothel! I am also a man, and men are allowed to be much more promiscuous than you ladies," he answered. "Don't worry about me. I am not the type to endanger myself for others. Now, will you allow me to claim that child as my own?"

Though her heart was hammering what seemed like somewhere in her throat, Miriam remembered her Tyrell pride and narrowed her eyes.

"And what shall I do to pay you back for this, Lord Baelish?" She asked.

His whole countenance darkened.

"Not much," he said. "I just have a few _favors_ to ask of you…"


	17. Chapter 17 Lydia

_**I feel like this chapter is a little…blegh…but enjoy regardless!**_

 **Lydia**

Lydia had plenty of things on her mind, and all she wanted to do was shoot an arrow, but unfortunately that wasn't an option. She was careful with Winter Wind, only bringing her out some of the time because she didn't want an excuse for someone to harm her. All she could think about was her mother's visit and what she had said. Tyrion Lannister, the imp, had tried to kill her brother, a boy of ten.

She remembered meeting the imp at Winterfell. He was a bit annoying and sounded like he was talking down to her, but she never expected murder from him. He didn't seem the type. Something wasn't adding up, but, like her mother, she felt like it was the Lannisters that had done it.

On top of that Lydia had become weary of the Mountain. She asked her father about him, and he didn't wish to go into detail. Then she asked about Petyr Baelish, and her father didn't want to go into that either. At the tourneys, Lord Baelish had kept his eye on Sansa the entire time. It never went by Lydia just how pretty Sansa was, and for being a girl of only thirteen, she was blooming quite quickly. A beautiful face and an ancient last name, add in Sansa's ignorance and naivety, and it was not a good combination. Though Sansa was still upset about Lady, Lydia knew she had to protect her.

While Lydia sat inside her room, scratching behind Winter's ears, the door opened up.

"Lydia," Lord Stark said.

"Father," Lydia replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Arya. No one has seen her all day. She had her dancing lesson in the morning and no one has seen her since then," he explained. "Has she talked to you at all today?"

"She hasn't," Lydia said.

Her father reached inside a bag and pulled a large slab of meat, which he threw handed to Winter. She took it in her jaws and gleefully chewed on it.

"Leftovers Robert didn't want," Eddard said. "Damn it, Lydia, I'm worried! This isn't the sort of place for Arya to be runnin' around. She could get hurt. I'm sending men out to find her."

"I'll go look for her," Lydia volunteered. "I know her better than any of the guards. I will be able to find her."

"Lydia," Ned said sternly. "I don't want you getting lost in the capital. I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be hurt. I'm catching on to things much quicker here than Sansa or Arya. Winter will be able to smell Arya out anyways," she said. "I'll bring her back by evening, I swear it." She stood up and motioned at Winter. "Come on, Winter. Good day, father."

Outside, Lydia ordered Winter Wind to find Arya. She trusted her direwolf and followed her. Winter put her nose to the cobblestone and led Lydia through the gardens, then through the courtyard, and finally, they started leaving the Keep. Lydia glanced around nervously. She hadn't left the Keep, but if Arya was out in the city, she could be in danger.

Her thoughts darkened, imagining each and every scenario that could have occurred. She forgot where her feet were taking her, but after sometime, Winter Wind halted abruptly right at the gate separating them from Flea Bottom.

Just when Lydia was about to groan, wondering how in Westeros she'd find Arya in Flea Bottom, she spotted a familiar child with tangled hair and a dirty face. She let out a sigh of relief and stroked Winter's ears, grateful that Arya was unharmed.

There were two guards standing there, and when Arya approached them, one snapped: "Off with you. No begging."

Lydia clenched her fists and almost moved forward, but she paused when Arya spoke up.

"I'm not a beggar. I live here," she snapped.

"D'ya want a smack on your ear to help you with your hearing?" The other guard asked her.

"I want to see my father," said Arya indignantly.

"I want to fuck the Queen –or her sister –for all the good it does me," the guard who had spoken previously snickered.

"You want your father, boy? He's lying on the floor of some tavern, getting pissed on by his friends," the first guard said.

Lydia's ears rang. How dare they insult her lord father? She took a step forward, but Arya, even covered in dirt, came alive with the pride of a noble.

"My father is Hand of the King! I'm not a boy. I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell and if you lay a hand on me, my father will have both your heads on spikes! Now are you going to let me by or do I need to smack you on your ear to help with your hearing?" Arya's clear eyes bore straight into the guards'.

They were stunned into silence, but the effect didn't last long. Lydia sensed one getting ready to attack. _Bloody cowards, she's a child!_ Lydia jumped in front of them, understanding that she wasn't armed, but it didn't matter. Winter would protect them.

"Touch her and I will decorate my windowsill with your heads," Lydia hissed. In her dress with her hair piled on top of her head, it was clear that she was a noble. The men backed off and stared. "Good work, boys. You're smarter than you look. I am Lydia Stark of Winterfell and I don't take well to lowly guards threatening my blood."

"Starks?" One gasped.

"Just like she said," Lydia growled. "Come on, Arya. Father has been looking for you like crazy."

She took Arya by the hand, and the two pushed by the stunned guards.

"Gods, Arya," Lydia said when they were out of earshot of the guards. "Why did you run away? What were you thinking? This place isn't safe, and you're filthy. I don't care if you roll around with the pigs, but you must realize you don't look like a Stark of Winterfell right now!"

"It wasn't my plan to get so dirty!" Arya snapped. "I was hiding!"

"Hiding from what?" Lydia asked.

"From some men I overheard. I heard them talk about father. They said they meant to kill him. I didn't want to be caught, so I ran away and hid, but I knew I'd have to tell father," she explained.

"Arya, who were those men?" Lydia asked, dropping her voice down low.

"I'm not sure, but I want to see father," she said.

Lydia's eyes widened for a moment, but then she picked up her pace, practically dragging Arya along with her. Who was threatening her father? The Lannisters? _No_ , she thought. The imp had tried to kill Bran, but he wasn't acting on Lord Tywin's orders. Tywin was famed for his gold and his wits –he'd never start such a war. A war with the North would even harm the Lannister treasury. Then who wanted Eddard dead?

They ignored everyone around them and found themselves outside of their father's office. They knocked, and Jory was there, looking very relieved.

"Arya! Lydia! Thank the gods!" Jory said.

Lord Stark arose from his seat and crushed them both into hugs. He fretted over them and dismissed Jory. Lydia could see that her father was much stressed. He'd been through a lot since arriving in King's Landing. He sat down in his seat and peered at them over his desk.

"You know I had half my guard out searching for you? Even Lydia left the safety of the Keep to find you! You promised me this would stop," he said.

"They said they were going to kill you!" Arya piped up.

Ned raised an eyebrow at Lydia. "Who did?"

"I didn't see them, but I think one was fat," Arya insisted.

"Oh, Arya…" Eddard began.

"I'm not lying! They said you found the bastard and the wolves are fighting the lions and the savage…something about the savage…" she trailed off, clearly trying to remember what was said.

"Where did you hear this?" Eddard asked.

"In the dungeons, near the dragon skulls," she responded.

Both Lydia and Lord Stark cocked their eyebrows. Then Eddard asked her: "What were you doing in the dungeons?"

At this Arya looked down at her toes. _She really did look like a beggar boy_ , Lydia thought.

"Chasing a cat," she said, slowly bringing her eyes back up to stare into her father's.

Lord Stark opened his mouth to speak, to probably tell Arya off, but before he could get a word out, they heard a loud knock at the door. All of them jumped, not having expected it. Then Jory pushed the door open, looking apologetic.

"Pardon, my Lord. There's a Night's Watchman here begging a word. He says it's urgent," said Jory.

Ned nodded his head approvingly, and a man entered the room.

"Your name, friend?" Eddard asked.

The man's hair was knotted and pinned back. His face was lined and partially covered by a black and grey beard.

"Yoren, if it pleases," the Night's Watchman said. "These must be your children. You have a lovely daughter. This must be your son. He has the look."

While he peered down at Arya, who had moved to her father's side, Lydia itched to ask him how Jon was doing. She stopped herself, though, because she knew that Jon had given up his family to serve. Technically, he was no longer her brother, even bastard brother.

"I'm a girl!" Arya piped up and knocked Lydia from her thoughts.

"Did Benjen send you?" Lord Stark asked.

Lydia's uncle Benjen was in the Night's Watch, but he'd gone on a journey and no one had heard from him for a while. He was in high standing as a ranger, so he could still visit them in Winterfell from time to time. That was rare for a man of the Night's Watch, though.

"No one sent me, my lord. But that's not why I disturb you now. Your brother, Benjen…his blood runs black, makes him as much my brother as yours. It's for his sake I rode here so hard I damn near killed my horse! There are others riding too. The whole city will know by tomorrow…" Yoren answered.

"Know what?" Lord Stark asked.

Yoren's eyes fell upon Lydia and Arya.

"Best said in private, my lord," Yoren said.

Ned glanced at his daughters. He nodded to Jory.

"Jory, take them safely to their rooms," Eddard said.

Lydia stepped forward and glared up at her father. He turned his back on her, and Jory escorted them toward the door.

"Father! I should hear!" Lydia hissed.

"You will go to your room! I will decide if this is something you should hear about later or not!" Lord Stark said.

Then Lydia was taken from the room. She could just barely hear Jory tell Arya: "Come along, my lady. You heard you father."

Outside Lord Stark's office, Arya looked up at Jory.

"How many guards does my father have?" She asked.

"Here in King's Landing? Fifty," he answered, grinning at her confidently.

"You wouldn't let anyone kill him, would you?" She asked.

"No fear on that count, little lady," Jory said. "Now, you two, off to your rooms."

Lydia scowled on the inside and went to her room just as Jory said, but when she was inside, she could hardly sit still. Her father had a lot of explaining to do. She couldn't believe that he had just kicked her out of the meeting. While she waited, Winter sensed her frustration and licked her hand. Did her father make her leave because he didn't think she could handle the truth? She wasn't some sheet of glass like Leila Lannister –she was a Stark of Winterfell!

 _But you should have been a Snow…_

She pushed aside the very idea. Then she glared at the wall, losing track of the time.

After the gods only knew how long, there was a knock at the door. She jumped up, answered it, and then she glared at her father.

"You finally remembered me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Lydia, please. That man may not have told me everything he did with your presence in the room," he said. "Let me in."

"Should I?" She mused.

"Lydia," her father said dangerously.

She wanted to make him suffer, but she was also curious, so she allowed him to enter her bedroom. Though it hadn't been too long since she saw her father, he looked like he'd aged in the last hours. He plopped down in her chair while she took to sitting on the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Did he bring news of Jon?"

"No, it wasn't news of Jon; it was news of your mother. My wife has done some…things…not in our best interest," he answered.

"Mother? But what could she have done?" She asked.

Eddard lifted is head.

"Do you remember when we spoke in Lord Baelish's brothel? Do you remember when we spoke of the dagger that was used to try to kill Bran?" He began.

"Yes. It was the imp's dagger," Lydia said.

"Your mother met Tyrion Lannister at an inn on her way back to Winterfell. Seizing the opportunity for justice, she captured him and is now fighting to make him answer for his crimes," he said.

"But if he's guilty –" Lydia began.

"If he's guilty doesn't matter! He is Tywin Lannister's son! This could be very dangerous!" Eddard cried. "If only I could be there to protect her! I want him to be punished for his crimes just as much as she does, but it wasn't smart of her… We can't be fighting a war with Tywin Lannister! Things would get too complicated, especially since his daughter is to marry my son."

Lydia's heart raced, but she knew her father was right. This really had nothing to do with Robb and Leila. Tywin Lannister commanded many men. If someone hurt Tyrion, then, as they said, Tywin would repay his debts and come at them. Lydia got off the bed and went to her father, to rub his shoulders to help with the stress.

"Gods, what do I do? I'd send a raven, but I don't know where they are now," he moaned.

"Maybe you could explain to Lord Tywin," Lydia said. "Mother didn't understand the consequences of her actions. You could help him to know that. He wouldn't want a war either."

"I will have to think of something," he said. "In the meantime, I have a council meeting to get to. Thank you for finding your sister today and listening to me. Don't tell Arya or Sansa what you have heard."

"I won't," she said.

He stood up and went to the door, leaving her behind. She felt like she could be sick. Her father was tired. Didn't he ever get a break as the King had his fun? Her father had said the King never attended the meetings. Her father was taking care of everything. On top of that, how could her mother have captured Tyrion Lannister? Was she insane? Lydia bore no love for the dwarf after what she'd learned from Baelish, but she knew her mother was no match for the Lannisters! The single act could lead them into a war, and no one was prepared for one of those.

The next morning, Lydia was awoken by a commotion outside her bedroom. She pulled on a robe and swung open the door to find several guards stationed around her door.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Your Lord father commanded it, milady," one answered.

"Let me by. I want to see him," she said.

"We cannot," he said. "There are men around your sisters' rooms as well."

Lydia frowned. "Where is my father? Send him here at once."

"He is busy, but he will come as soon as possible. For now, you're safest in your room, milady," he told her.

She looked over at Winter Wind and knew that no one could touch her with a direwolf by her side. She wished to argue further, but she shut the door and walked over to the bed. She kicked the bedframe and quickly regretted it.

There was another knock at the door and she hoped it was her father with some answers. Instead, Jory stood there. Though she would have rather seen Eddard, she still let out a sigh of relief.

"Jory, what is going on?" She asked.

"Your father sent me to prepare you and your sisters to go back to Winterfell," he said.

"Winterfell?" She stared. "But why?"

"My lady, you mustn't say a word… Your father is no longer the King's Hand," Jory said.

"How come?" She asked without thinking.

"He had a disagreement with the King. King Robert is frightened that the Targaryens could rise in power once again and threaten his rule," he explained. "Now's not the time, though. You need to get ready. How can I help you?"

"Hold it, Jory," Lydia cut him off. "Why is King Robert scared of the Targaryens? Their house is in ruins!"

"My lady, I shouldn't have said anything," he said.

"No, you said enough. I just don't get it. Since Ser Jaime slayed the Mad King and Prince Rhaegar was killed, there hasn't been an heir. Viserys and Daenerys are living in exile across the sea, so they're not threats –"

"Daenerys is now married to the powerful Khal of a Dothraki tribe, and she is with child. Robert wanted your father to kill her and the babe," Jory said quickly. "Oh gods, why did I say that? Listen, Lydia, this isn't something to talk about –"

"My father lost his title because he refused to slaughter a child?" She blinked. The Targaryens had brought her father nothing but grief, killing his father and his brother and sister, and yet he still went out of his way to protect them. "He could never hurt a child. My father is too honorable for that. If King Robert requests those sort of things of his Hand, it's probably better that my father not be his advisor."

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this Targaryen girl being pregnant, though. Lydia had studied House Targaryen with Septa Mordane and Maester Luwin before. She knew a lot about them, because their house had wiped out half of her house. The Targaryens ruled the Seven Kingdoms for many years, creating one of the most famous dynasties in history. What aided them in their conquest? _Dragons_. It was said they each had and even rode upon dragons…

"Get your things ready, my lady," Jory begged her.

She felt she'd gotten enough answers from the servant so she took to folding her dresses up and putting them out on the bed. Just then –

"My lord!" Jory gasped.

"Father!" Lydia said, whipping around.

"Jory, I need you to come with me," Lord Stark said urgently. "Lydia, you should stay here –"

"No, I want to go too," she said. "Please, father! I want to help you! You can't take this burden on alone! Wherever you're going, take me!"

Lord Stark rubbed his temples. "Lydia, it's not appropriate…"

"What's not appropriate? Father, you said you were happy when I decided to come to King's Landing because you needed the help! I am trying to help you now! Take me, and I'll get Sansa and Arya packed up for the road with no problems!" She said.

"Lord Stark, if I may be so bold…" Jory began. "Lydia isn't like other girls. She should know what's happening…"

Lydia could have hugged Jory. She always liked him.

"And her safety?" Eddard asked.

"And yours?" Lydia challenged. "Father, please…"

At last Eddard sighed and waved his hand.

"Come with me, but if anything happens, Jory, you get her out!" He said.

Lydia broke into a grin and nodded her thanks at Jory when her father turned his head. The three left her room and headed outside. Lydia left Winter behind, but she wondered if that was the best idea. On their way to wherever they were going, some extra men surrounded them for protection. Lydia recognized the path they were walking, and confusion swept over her.

"Are we going to Lord Baelish's brothel?" She asked.

Her father didn't say a word, but he just nodded. She couldn't think up a possible explanation to go there.

They arrived at the brothel and went inside. Lord Baelish was waiting for them, and he looked surprised to see Lydia with Ned.

"Ah, you came," Baelish said. "Wonderful."

"I want to meet the woman you told me about," Lord Stark said, getting to business.

The woman? Why did her father wish to see a whore?

"Yes, of course," Baelish said, bowing. "Mhaegen! Come, dear! You're needed!"

They heard from another room.

"But the baby –"

"Bring the child! It's better you do!" Baelish hollered back.

Lydia gaped at her father, but suddenly a sense of relief flooded through her. _You haven't even been in the capitol for nine months!_ She let out a sigh. Then this Mhaegen woman came rushing from another room, clutching an infant in her arms. She was clearly a prostitute and her dress straps were falling down. When she saw the party, though, she moved her shoulders to get her dress all the way up again. She seemed tired to Lydia.

"Lord Stark, meet one of my girls, Mhaegen, and her child, Barra," Lord Baelish said. "Mhaegen, I want you to tell Lord Stark everything. He already knows about Barra's father. Give him your testimony."

She nodded, but she seemed scared. Lord Baelish took a step back as did Jory.

"She's lovely," Eddard said.

When he complimented the child, her face lit up.

"I know she's King Robert's daughter," Eddard went on. "I can see it in her face."

Lydia felt her blood stream freeze. Robert's daughter? King Robert had one daughter, the Princess Myrcella. Did this mean he hadn't been faithful to Cersei Lannister? If Tywin knew, it would cause nothing but problems for the realm…

"She looks like him, don't she, my lord? She has his nose, his black hair," Mhaegen said breathlessly.

She passed the child over to Eddard, who took it.

"Aye," he agreed.

"Tell him when you see him, my lord. If it pleases you… Tell him how beautiful she is," Mhaegen said.

Lydia stepped forward and stared down at the babe.

"You had a daughter with the King?" She asked Mhaegen.

"I couldn't refuse him. He's the King, you see. But I have no regrets. The King has always treated me with respect," she answered.

 _Respect? He's a married man!_

Mhaegen turned to Lord Stark. "And tell him I've been with no one else. I swear it, my lord, by the old gods and the new. I don't want no jewels or nothing, just him. The King was always good to me."

Eddard passed the baby back to her mother. "When Jon Arryn came to visit you, what did he want?"

"He wasn't that sort of man, my lord. He just wanted to know if the child was happy, healthy," she answered.

"She looks healthy enough to me. The girl shall want for nothing," Eddard said.

Lydia's father gave her a look that said it was time to leave the prostitute. Lydia then noticed that Lord Baelish and Jory had gone to a different chamber. She followed her father to the room they were in. When they entered, Lydia spotted many women peeking their heads in through the other doors and smiling at them. Lord Stark ignored them, but Jory was having difficulties. Lydia found she was having difficulties as well… Then her heart panged. They made her think of Ros.

"Brothels make a much better investment than ship, I've found. Whores rarely sink," said Lord Baelish.

"What do you know of King Robert's bastards?" Eddard asked.

"Well, he has more than you, for a start," Baelish said, his eyes lit. "And tell me, Ned, why bring your daughter here? Is that really all that wise?"

Lydia bristled. She couldn't tell why, but Lord Baelish was beginning to rub her the wrong way…

"Because she is my blood and I trust her," Eddard said. "Now, about the bastards… How many?"

"Does it matter? If you fuck enough women, some of them will give you presents," Baelish answered.

"And Jon Arryn tracked them all down. Why?" Lord Stark asked.

"He was the King's Hand. Perhaps Robert wanted them looked after. He was overcome with fatherly love," Baelish said.

Lydia thought her father might say more. Robert barely even had a relationship with his trueborn heirs, let alone with his bastards. It wasn't like him to send Jon Arryn after them…

"Come!" Her father said suddenly.

She jumped at his voice and saw a whore with large tits, smiling at Jory. Then she flashed him her nipple, and he just stared at her.

"Jory!" Ned yelled.

Jory regained his composure. "My lord!"

They left the brothel, and their guards joined them. Jory was ashen faced, clearly ashamed of what he'd seen. Lydia wanted to comfort him. He was an unmarried man after all. She knew her father wouldn't be pleased with her, though, if she told Jory she thought the whore had been pretty too. _She really did have nice tits…_

"Such a small pack of wolves."

They halted. Lydia looked up to see Jaime Lannister standing in front of the sun. His tall body cast a shadow on them. Then, out of nowhere, Leila Lannister was walking toward him. Jaime didn't notice her, though, or he ignored her. He fixed his eyes on Lydia's father.

"Jaime?" Leila asked.

He didn't respond. Jory drew himself up and glared at Jaime.

"Stay back, Ser! This is the Hand of the King!" Jory announced bravely.

" _Was_ the Hand of the King. Now I'm not sure what he is…Lord of somewhere very far away," Jaime said.

"Jaime! What are you doing?" Leila gasped, clearly fearful.

Again he ignored her, and then Littlefinger left the brothel.

"What's the meaning of this, Lannister?" Littlefinger demanded.

"Get back inside where it's safe!" Jaime yelled at Baelish.

Leila stepped forward, and Lydia sensed danger –for herself, for her father, for Jory, and –her stomach twisted at the thought –Leila Lannister. As much as she wasn't fond of her or her family, she was still Robb's wife-to-be.

"Leila!" Lydia yelled out. "Get out of here!"

The Lannister wouldn't move. _Damn it all_ , Lydia thought. She left her father, who protested, and got up in Leila's face. Then she shoved Leila away. Surprisingly she thought Leila had more strength than she let on, because she wouldn't budge. When Lydia pushed her once again, she stopped when Jaime said:

"I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you, Lord Stark?"

Lydia took her hands from Leila and they stared at Jaime and Ned.

"Blonde hair, sharp man, _short_ man," Jaime continued.

"I remember him well," said Ned.

"It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?" Jaime asked.

Leila's draw dropped, and she looked suddenly very fearful. She walked toward Jaime, but Lydia grabbed her arm.

"Tyrion…" her voice broke.

 _Stupid girl. Your brother tried to kill my brother!_ Lydia gritted her teeth.

"He was taken at my command to answer for his crimes," Lord Stark said.

"What?" Leila gasped. "Let me go!"

Lydia refused to release her. She still wasn't sure why she was preventing the Lannister from getting in the way. Maybe if Jaime noticed her he would back off for her protection.

But when Jaime drew his sword, Lydia knew he was passed reason. At once everyone drew their swords, all except Eddard. Lydia wished she had a weapon or that Winter had accompanied her. Then she thought better of it. If Winter attacked Jaime, she'd be killed for sure.

"My lords! I'll bring the city watch!" Baelish cried.

"Come, Stark. I'd rather you die sword in hand," Jaime snarled.

"If you threaten my lord again…" Jory moved toward Jaime, but Eddard stopped him.

"Threaten? As in, 'I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of?'" Jaime said.

"J-Jaime," Leila breathed. It looked like to Lydia she was about to faint. She wished she would.

"You kill me, your brother's a dead man," Lord Stark said seriously, glaring at Jaime.

"You're right. Take him alive!" Jaime yelled to the men who were with him. "Kill his men!"

The fight erupted with no warning. The first thing to happen was Jaime's men threw spears straight into chests of two of Lord Stark's men. Jory sprang into action and rushed to Jaime, his sword out. Lydia gasped, knowing that Jory could never take on the Kingslayer. At the same time she gasped, Jaime whipped a long dagger out of his belt and shoved it right through Jory's eye.

Lydia screamed out.

"Jory! NO!"

Lydia's voice broke, and she stopped trying to fight Leila. She ran forward, but her father yelled at her to keep back. She'd never heard him so urgent before, so she obeyed, though her heart hammered like thunder. Blood poured from Jory's socket, and he just gaped at Jaime. Then Jaime pushed the blade out the back of Jory's head.

Jory fell to the ground and moved no more.

Lydia had never felt such hatred course through her veins. She ran to one of the dead men and ripped his sword from its sheath. Just as she was about to do something crazy and challenge the Kingslayer, her father pulled out his own blade.

"Stay back, Lydia!" Eddard yelled at her.

Lord Stark and Jaime Lannister circled one another. Jaime snickered, clearly on a high from the fight. He liked the challenge. Lord Stark wasn't enjoying himself, though. He didn't take pleasure in a fight. All of Jaime's men had backed off. Then the lord and the knight came at one another, and their blades met with a shower of sparks. Lydia swore, wishing she had a bow. She could get Jaime. Everyone moved out of their way, and their fight raged. Even Leila knew not to get in the way. She was muttering intelligibly something about Jaime and Tyrion.

"Father!" Lydia screamed out suddenly when she saw one of Jaime's men going toward him.

It was too late. The man jammed his spear through Eddard's calf, causing him to howl in pain. Eddard crashed to the ground, and Lydia ran to her father's side. She aided him the best she could but she glared at Jaime.

"Lannister! You dirty cunt!" She cried.

Jaime ignored her insult, however. He was glaring at the man who stabbed Eddard, clearly angry. He walked over and slammed his fist into the man's face, effectively knocking him out. Then Leila ran to Jaime.

"Not now!" he shouted at her, and she shrunk back, terrified.

Lydia wanted to kill him, but she knew her father needed help. Jaime jumped onto his horse's back.

"My brother, Lord Stark," Jaime said. "We want him back."

He rode off on horseback, and his remaining men followed suit. That left Lydia, Lord Stark, Leila, and Jory's body.

"The City Watch is coming," Baelish said, coming to them. "Oh gods –Stupid Lannisters!"

Lydia tore the bottom of her dress and began wrapping her father's leg. His blood seeped through her bandage and stained her hands. He closed his eyes and breathed shallowly. Within minutes, men arrived with a stretcher to take him away.

"Don't worry, Lady Stark," Littlefinger said. "He will be fine."

She watched father go. Then she looked down at Jory. He had been a brave man and had served them well. She refused to let Baelish see her tears.

"What about my brother?" Leila cried, rushing to Lydia. "Your father took my brother! He stole Tyrion!"

"Tyrion tried killing my brother!" Lydia snarled, unable to contain herself. "Your family is evil, Lannister! I hope they take his head for what he did –"

"How dare you?" Leila screeched.

She dove at Lydia, which was something Lydia wasn't expecting from the small girl. Leila's little fingers found Lydia's throat. She wasn't particularly powerful, but since it caught Lydia off guard, she fell to the ground beside Jory. Lydia grabbed Leila's hair and pulled hard. Her fingers let go of Lydia's neck. Just when Lydia was about to knock out Leila, Littlefinger yelled:

"Enough! More guards are coming!"

And like he said, several more men on horseback came riding to them. One of the men was the Hound. He said nothing and lifted Leila up with one hand, placing her on the back of his horse. Then he galloped away. Another man tried taking Lydia, but she smacked his hand away. She glared at the Hound and Leila.

"I can take care of myself," she growled. "Wrap up his body. We will have a proper burial."

The man nodded and hopped off his horse to drape Jory over it. Then Lydia stormed off.

Inside her chambers, she couldn't help but think of Jory. He'd died protecting her father. How could he be so stupid? Challenging Jaime Lannister like that! Her lip quivered, and she broke into tears.


	18. Chapter 18 Leila

**Leila**

"Ser Clegane! Ser Clegane! Put me down!" Leila shouted at the giant. Though uglier than his brother, she felt less fear with the Hound than the Mountain. He took orders from Joffrey, so she had no reason to be frightened.

When he didn't do anything, she tried to jump off the horse, but his arm whipped around and grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Ser Sandor!" She hissed.

"I will let you go at the Keep…when you are with your sister," he said.

"Do you know who I am? I am Leila Lannister of Casterly Rock! I am the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister! I order you as a Lannister –" She started in.

"Shut it, Lannister!" The Hound said so viciously, that she cut off and felt tears coming to her eyes.

When they got to the Keep, the Hound lifted her off the horse roughly, nothing like Jaime normally did with her, and he all but dragged her to her chambers. She felt her cheeks burn with humiliation as people watched and a few even pointed at her. Compared to the Hound, she was the size of a child, and he was treating her like a little girl. When they got inside her chambers, he tossed her on the bed. She caught herself and trying to look as proud as any Lannister, she glared daggers at the Hound.

"Where is my brother?" She demanded to know.

"I cannot answer," the Hound said.

"Where is Lord Stark?" She asked.

"On his way to a ward most likely," the Hound said.

"How could his wife capture my brother!" She was livid. She screamed up at the Hound, and to her chagrin, his face didn't even falter. "Tyrion is innocent! I want to see Lord Stark immediately –Take me to his ward –"

The Hound reached up and rubbed his scarred face. His eyes darted to the door, back to Leila, and back to the door once again.

"I cannot," he said. "The Queen has summoned me. You are to stay here until further notice."

Leila tried to give him another order, but she knew her commands next to the Queen's would always be second. The Hound headed for the door and left her there, but not before she heard a click in the door.

"You coward!" She screeched through the closed door, but the Hound, if he heard, made no response.

Her head hurt from the frustration of the whole situation. What had prompted Catelyn Stark to capture her brother? What had Tyrion done? Nothing –Tyrion was gentle as a lamb. Had Lord Stark ordered it? Why did everyone hate her family?

She couldn't stand it, so she pulled out of her top drawer some parchment and set to writing some letters. First, she wrote to Robb. _He is to be my husband. He would never betray me._ Then she wrote to her father, telling him all that had happened and begging him to get Tyrion back. When she finished with both letters, she tried leaving again to send them off, but she swore when she remembered the door was locked.

Hours later, she heard the scratching of a key in the door. She smoothed her hair and her dress and waited.

"Cersei," Leila said when the door opened.

"Apologies for having you shut up like this, but it wasn't safe to go outside. It's never been safe to be honest," Cersei said, looking around Leila's room. "Who were you writing?"

"Father," Leila answered. She didn't mention Robb, because something in her gut told her not to. She casually walked over to the letters and placed them inside the drawer. "Cersei, what is happening? Why has Tyrion been taken? Lydia Stark said that he tried to kill Bran, but you know that's not true!"

"I don't know what's true or not true for my brother," she said. "Tyrion is a little monster. He killed our mother…"

Leila normally respected her sister, especially for doing her duty and marrying King Robert, but she flushed with anger when she insulted Tyrion.

"Mother was tending to him when he had a fever!" Leila spat.

"And thanks to that, you never knew your mother, did you?" Cersei offered a sympathetic smile, and Leila clenched her fists.

"Will Father rescue Tyrion?" Leila asked, changing the topic from the mother she never knew.

"I suppose he will. He still wears the Lannister crest. Catelyn Stark is about to learn that a Lannister always pays his debts," said Cersei.

"No!" Leila gasped angrily.

"No? She humiliated our house and stole your brother!" Cersei said. Of course Cersei would only say _your_ , instead of _our_.

Leila's stomach stirred. She wasn't sure what to feel. Catelyn had taken Tyrion, but she had met Catelyn back at Winterfell and could honestly remember nothing ill about the woman. She was also to be her mother by law, and Leila knew she had a duty to stay by her husband's side. But what happened when staying by her husband's side meant defying her father?

"Can't Father just talk to the Starks? This is all just one big misunderstanding," she said miserably.

Cersei came over and stroked a hand through Leila's hair.

"Sometimes I envy how much time you spent at the Rock. You're so naïve to politics. Get used to them, Leila, if you want to keep your life," her sister told her. "This isn't a simple matter of just talking. What Catelyn Stark has done is insult our entire family, the Lannister dynasty. If people learn of Tyrion's capture, they will see him as a weakness, and that could leave our house open to an attack."

"Father has never lost a battle," Leila argued. "I want Tyrion home."

"And he shall return," Cersei responded. "For now, though, I want Eddard Stark locked in a prison cell. He should lose his head for this offense."

"But wouldn't that mean telling the North we want war?" Leila asked, feeling herself shiver. A war of any kind sounded dreadful, but especially a war with the North. "Besides, Lord Stark is King Robert's closest friend. He'd never allow him to be beheaded."

"He also gave up his badge, a treasonous act," Cersei said. "But no matter. We are only women here. Women don't change history."

"We do," said Leila. "We give birth to the future kings and lords of Westeros."

Cersei smiled warmly. "We do, don't we?"

Leila twiddled her thumbs for a moment before asking her sister: "Where has Jaime gone? Has he returned yet?"

Cersei's lip trembled. She wouldn't look Leila in the eye. Leila pretended not to notice and waited patiently.

"We think he rode to father's camp," she whispered. "He'll have to come back soon, won't he? He's a member of the King's Guard after all."

"Of course he'll return," Leila said, puzzled. "Have you spoken with King Robert yet? About what to do about Catelyn Stark?"

"Yes, I have, but he pretty much ignored me," Cersei said. "He bears too much love for the Stark fool, just as you said." Cersei stood up and pursed her pink lips. "If you'd excuse me, sister. The maesters said that Lord Stark should be waking up soon."

"Take me," Leila said. "I want to talk about him. I am to be his daughter someday, and I can talk reason to him."

Cersei chuckled. "Fathers never listen to their daughters, but if you wish, you may come."

Leila made sure she was presentable and followed Cersei out the door and to Lord Stark's ward. She briefly wondered if the other Stark girls had heard about their father. Then she remembered how she'd actually attacked Lydia. She thought it best to steer clear of her for a while. Lydia had more Stark in her than Tully after all and could be dangerous.

When they arrived at Lord Stark's ward, Leila saw him lying in a bed, his leg wrapped up and his face twisted. King Robert was already there, and he was looking down on Eddard with an expression Leila couldn't read.

"Your pardon, your grace," Lord Stark said.

"Do you know what your wife has done?" Cersei snapped, almost pushing Leila out of the way. Before she could fall, Robert grabbed a hold of her arm and stabled her.

"She did nothing I did not command," Eddard said firmly.

"Lord Stark! Please!" Leila moaned. "Tell your wife to return Tyrion! He's done nothing wrong! I know he'd never hurt your family!"

"Enough!" Robert roared. "Cersei, why the hell did you bring your sister here? This is no place for a woman!"

"She wished to come," Cersei answered.

King Robert made a loud and rude noise with his mouth. Leila glared at his back, but he paid her no mind. He was once again staring down at Lord Stark.

"Who'd have thought she had it in her?" Robert asked, and Leila understood he was referring to Catelyn.

"By what right dare you lay hands on my blood?" Cersei butted in once again. Now she said Tyrion was _her_ blood, in the presence of the King, just to drive her point across.

"I am the King's Hand –" Eddard began but was cut off by a shrill Cersei.

"You were the King's Hand!"

" –Trying to keep the peace –"

"You shall now be held accountable –"

Again, Robert roared so loudly in rage that Leila jumped and she looked around for a chair to sit in. King Robert was fat and may have constantly smelled of wine, but he was still a frightening man. Though he didn't look the part, he had killed Prince Rhaegar…

"Oh, will both of you shut your mouths? Catelyn will release Tyrion and you'll make peace with Jaime," King Robert said to Eddard.

Leila's face lit up and she turned to Cersei.

"Did you hear that? Tyrion shall return to us soon," Leila said excitedly.

"He butchered my men." When Lord Stark's words came out of his mouth, Leila's blood turned to ice. She didn't wish to admit it, but technically, he was correct. She had watched Jaime brutally murder Eddard's guard for no reason whatsoever. Had Jaime been in the wrong? _But if he hadn't have captured your brother, then this never would have happened!_

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime," Cersei said smugly.

Before Leila thought about the consequences of her actions, she said in a high voice: "But that's not true Cersei. I saw the whole thing. Lord Stark was very much sober, and Jaime approached him and said –"

When Cersei whipped around, she fell silent.

"Leila doesn't understand the ways of King's Landing and the disgusting habits of men here, having been raised at the Rock. Sandor Clegane took her from the scene before she could actually witness anything –" Cersei said.

"He did not!" Leila cried.

"Quiet, woman!" King Robert snarled.

"Lady Leila speaks truth, even if it goes against her family. She saw the whole thing," Eddard said. _Even if it goes against her family_ … She shivered. "Jaime has fled the city. Give me leave to bring him back to justice."

"I took you for a king!" Cersei hissed at Robert.

"Hold your tongue," Robert barked.

But Cersei just wouldn't shut up. "He's attacked my brother and abducted the other. I should wear the armor and you the gown –"

 _Wack!_

Both Leila and Lord Stark flinched when King Robert viciously smacked Cersei across the face. The blow nearly knocked her off her feet, but with the pride of a Lannister, she kept her head high and glowered at Robert with her green stare. Anyone else would have been terrified, but it was nothing for the King.

"I shall wear this like a badge of honor," she hissed.

"Wear it in silence or I'll honor you again," Robert threatened.

Queen Cersei reached up and touched the smarting cheek. Already a bruise was beginning to form under her eye. She shot one last murderous look at Lord Stark and the King, and then she stormed out of the room. Leila just stood there.

"And you, Lannister!" King Robert shouted suddenly. Leila jumped. "Out with ya! Out with ya, I say!"

She said nothing more, scared of Robert's wrath and ran from the room to find Cersei. She spotted Cersei in the hall, staring out a window. Tears trickled down her cheeks. When Leila got to her, she placed a hand on her back, but Cersei swatted her hand away.

"Cersei," Leila began.

"This is your fault!" Cersei said. "How dare you turn your back on your family?"

"I did no such thing! I only told the truth in there," Leila tried to explain.

"Have you learned nothing? Lannisters always put their family first! It doesn't matter what happened," said Cersei. "Now Jaime is lost, and who knows when he will return!"

"Jaime just left for Father as you said!" Leila gasped. She wanted to cry. Why was Cersei so angry with her? Jaime would return, and so would Tyrion, and there wouldn't be any more problems between them and the North. "Cersei, please, you know I would never betray you or Jaime or Tyrion –"

"And yet your foolishness would," Cersei said harshly and left Leila standing there alone.

Leila watched her sister's retreating back, her blue and gold gown fanning out around her feet and her blonde sheet of hair flying out behind her. She walked like she was truly a queen. Leila felt a lump rise in her throat like she was going to be sick. She suddenly missed Casterly Rock and wanted to be back home. Her father would listen to her. He wouldn't snap at her. What right did Cersei have to reprimand her like that?

 _But she's right. I did go against my family in there…_

She remembered the letter she wrote and mused on the idea of sending them. She decided against it, though.

She ended up returning to her room, but outside she saw Miriam. Miriam looked different, her hair not as well kept, and her pregnancy was definitely showing. She seemed more nervous to Leila. Leila invited her inside her chambers, hoping to get her mind off everything that had happened.

"…So Lord Eddard is to make peace with Jaime now," Leila explained, her stomach twisting. When she finished her story, Miriam didn't answer immediately.

"It's in Lord Stark's best interest to make peace with your family. Casterly Rock has more men than Winterfell," Miriam said knowledgeably. "Leila, in this world we live in, lords offend one another all the time. It would be different if the ladies ruled, but that's not how it works. Everything will be fine."

Leila folded her arms. "I know…but I just feel…conflicted. Damn it, can you believe the nerve of Catelyn Stark for capturing my brother?" Her face fell. "But can you believe the nerve of Jaime for attacking a man and the nerve of my sister for outright lying to the King about what happened? I know I am loyal to my family, and I can't change that, but I just don't know what to do. Whose loyalty is more important? My father's? Or my husband's?"

Miriam shrugged. "Family is everything."

Leila knew she was right, but it still hurt inside. Lannisters were lions. They were knights in shining armor. They were fair lords and virtuous maidens. So why were her brother and sister acting like the villains?

"I…" she trailed off, looking up at Miriam. "I'd like to visit Lord Stark. I'd like to offer my condolences. If I am to marry his son, I must make the first move for peace. He showed hospitality in Winterfell too, and a Lannister always pays her debts."

"Is that wise?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know, but I feel it's right," Leila mumbled. "Will you accompany me?"

"Yes, of course." Miriam bowed her head.

" _Miriam_ ," Leila snapped. "We're in my room. No one can see you. You don't have to act like my servant when no one is around. We're friends, so lift your head up like the Tyrell you are!"

Miriam offered a small smile, which was what Leila found she needed. They ended up leaving Leila's chambers and headed for Lord Stark's ward.

Leila nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Lord Stark's cracked voice.

She swallowed and pushed open the door. Lord Stark sat up as much as he could to see who it was, and when he saw it was Leila, he fell back amongst the pillows.

"You shouldn't be in here, Lady Lannister," Lord Stark said, staring up at the ceiling. "You should be with your sister, comforting her. This was difficult on her."

"Cersei is upset," Leila said. "I already tried talking with her, but she pushed me away. I just…I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw what happened, and I apologize for my brother's actions, but you can understand why he was upset, right?"

"Aye," Lord Stark said. "I can understand, but he was still in the wrong."

Leila smiled weakly. "I know, and I don't understand everything, but I know you're innocent of any wrong doing. Your daughter… She told me something…"

"What did Lydia say?" Lord Stark asked. Somehow he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I didn't know that your wife took Tyrion, so when I witnessed the brawl, I attacked Lydia. I was not thinking; I was just angry. I demanded to why you took Tyrion, and Lydia told me that Tyrion tried killing Bran," she said. She stared imploringly at Eddard. "I know that's not true. I don't know who would frame Tyrion for such an atrocious act. I don't know who would attack an innocent boy of ten, especially asleep in his bed, but I know it wasn't Tyrion. I came to make sure you were alright and that you were healing, but I also came to share that with you. Tyrion is innocent. I can't say Jaime is completely innocent, but I can say Tyrion is."

"Leila," Lord Stark's voice broke. He'd never called her by her first name before. "I don't believe you are a bad person. I believe you have an honor not every lord and lady can understand. I appreciate your concern for me."

"And what of Tyrion?" She asked.

"You already heard what King Robert had to say. I will write to my wife and tell her to release your brother," he said.

Leila then noticed the Hand of the King badge next to Lord Stark.

"Are you Hand again?" She asked.

"I am. King Robert left me in charge while he's away on his hunt," Eddard answered. "It's going to be a long week…"

Leila smiled. "If you need anything from me, Lord Stark, I am here. It's the least I can do…especially since you are Robb's father."

Leila then closed in on him and squeezed his hand before leaving the room, Miriam on her heels. She felt oddly better. She felt as if she hadn't betrayed her family, but she had still helped her husband's family. It was a relieving feeling. She looked back at Miriam and again noticed how she was beginning to show her pregnancy. That was another thing to worry about. What would happen when the child was born?

Later in the evening, Leila separated from Miriam and ate supper with Cersei and the Baratheon children. Cersei's cheek bruise was large and vivid, but she acted like nothing was wrong. Joffrey looked down at his food and snarled.

"They think this food is worthy of a future king," he growled. "When I am king, I will kill any man that dare serve something like this!"

Cersei chuckled.

"You will be a wise king, love," she said. "Your father isn't going to die anytime soon, though, so you still have some time…"

"I don't like that Stark girl much," Joffrey said, changing the subject. "I think she's dull, and she doesn't understand me."

"Be patient with her. A wolf doesn't always understand the majesty of a stag…a stag with lion's blood," Cersei said.

"I like Sansa," Tommen piped in.

"She's very beautiful," Myrcella added. "I'll be glad to call her sister."

"You see, dear son? She will be welcomed into our family," Cersei said. "Now, if you don't like your food, don't eat it. The cooks shall prepare something different for you. Anything you want, it's yours, my sweet boy."

"Lord Stark is the Hand of the King again," Leila spoke up. "I saw the badge. He told me himself."

"When did you visit Lord Stark?" Cersei asked, her eyes boring into Leila's.

"I went a few hours ago. I did it as a good gesture between houses." Leila shrugged and took a bite of food, as Cersei watched. "The badge was there, and Lord Stark told me that King Robert was leaving soon on a hunt. Lord Stark will be in charge while he's gone. I feel sorry for him."

"He captured your brother," Cersei replied.

"Tyrion's coming back, though," Leila said. "Anyways, I hope King Robert isn't away on his hunt for too long. It's a lot of responsibility for just one man."

Cersei's eyebrows rose.

"A hunt, you say?" She said.

"Yes, a hunt. It sounds like it's going to be a long one," Leila said.

Cersei smiled lovingly at Leila and her children. "We are blessed to have such a sweet sister and aunt. Leila, your heart never ceases to amaze me."

Leila's thoughts and feelings soared. She knew she had done something right when Cersei complimented her.


End file.
